Harry Potter and the End of War
by lopie
Summary: Sequel to the Marauders' Summer. Harry has finally learned how to control his powers as well as helping his friends control theirs. With the war now gaining they have to make choices that move the war to its end. Their only worry is will they survive?
1. One Last Time

**Chapter One**

**One Last Time**

"CHILDREN!" Molly screamed from the kitchen.

It was morning and no one was particularly happy to be woke up this way. Harry knew Dobby would have been in the room in five minutes to wake them happily. _Ah well_, he thought, _no chance at stopping Molly from rushing into our rooms if we don't respond immediately. _Harry nudged Serena, who merely grumbled and rolled over. She was never a morning person. Harry took a new approach and started kissing her slowly.

"Mmm, I could get used to that." Serena said opening her eyes with a smile.

"Don't get to used to it. I think this was our last night together till winter. So sad, I was just getting used to it." Harry said, kissing her again. "Come on, before we have a Weasley flying into the room, telling us to get ready."

No sooner had he said that then Molly burst into the door. "Harry dear-" She stopped. Her eyes widened at the two in bed, neither looking dressed, then fled the room speaking quickly. "We have to get you lot off to school."

Ten minutes later found everyone downstairs. The six teenagers were quickly snapping their fingers trying to find some comfortable clothes. None were snapping more than Harry, who was competing with Serena as she kept trying to make him wear a pair of leather pants that she made him buy during the summer. After another ten minutes of this he resigned to the fact that he was not going to win this struggle no matter how hard he tried. Instead he began changing Serena's clothes trying to find something more inappropriate. When they were both wearing clothes so tight they could barely walk or breathe, they laughingly stated they were ready for school.

Breakfast was full of noise. Most of the Order members had arrived for their trip to the station. No one was expecting an attack however, it was merely to wish them all a fond farewell. The Marauders didn't mind this idea. They seemed to think it was rather entertaining that people who were supposed to protect them were asking if they were ready for a fight. It was not the sad farewell Harry was worried it might be. Instead he found himself saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts the next year.

They were told to hurry up and get ready. Molly was surprised when they showed her six shrunken trunks. Placing them in their pockets they all announced it was time to leave, much as they hated the idea. This would mean a great deal of change for the six, who had just spent two months living in the same place, sleeping in bed with their fiancés, and never once thought about school.

They walked casually to the station, talking easily and enjoying the day. They arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 a full thirty minutes ahead of schedule. By the time that everyone had said goodbye to them, however, they were rushed onto the train as usual. Sam chose to stay around Harry, Serena, Ginny, and Neville, saying she wouldn't get to see them much after this trip for a while. She was going to be traveling between her parents' house and Hogwarts preparing everything for the wedding. Remus smiled and nodded, giving her a quick hug and kiss before asking her to keep them out of trouble.

They found a compartment easily, as people were willing to throw themselves out of their own compartments for the Marauders to take them. Harry and Serena laughed easily at this and took the first compartment offered to them. They all sat waiting for Hermione and Ron to return. Sam noticed then the sad look in Harry's eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" Sam asked.

"It's the last time." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's my last year at Hogwarts. That was the one place I felt at home for such a long time." Harry said, smiling sadly. "It's where I met my friends, got a family, and learned about my parents for the first time."

"Harry, you are looking at this the wrong way." Sam said. "You not loosing something. No one who is your friend or your family is going to disappear. The only thing that will change is that you are moving on. Look at it as counting down till you go on your new adventure. Remember, you are planning to go to America after school."

"Sam, it's not school we're waiting for." Serena said sadly. "We are waiting for the end of the war. Really it's just wishful thinking. I'm not sure if any of us really plan on surviving through it."

"Oh my." Sam said, her own voice filling with sadness.

Harry stood now, an arrogant grin capturing his face. "Stripes, are you still planning on becoming a Marauder?" He asked.

"Course I am Harry." Neville said proudly.

"Well I have a job for you then." Harry said nonchalantly. "You have to pull off a prank that can make Serena, Sam, Ginny, and I laugh. You get bonus points if a teacher has to fight to hold in laughter. Moony doesn't count though."

"Why am I involved in this? I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble." Sam said.

"Technically, we are not getting into trouble." Harry said. "We are getting Neville into trouble. We all could use a laugh about now, that is why you are involved."

"So, is this an all or nothing type of thing?" Neville asked. "One big prank to make us all laugh?"

"Precisely." Harry said.

Neville nodded and went in search of a target. Finding a Slytherin he began to make his plans. Within seconds he had it all figured out, and set to work. Using both wands he quickly started using jinxes he had learned during the summer. Soon the boys front teeth touched the ground, his face covered in warts which were positioned to say 'Stripes is victorious' on his face, his hands ten times their normal size now and too heavy to lift fell to the floor, all while he danced an exquisite salsa.

"Hey there, mate, you seem to be having problems!" Neville said, just loud enough to attract attention.

Students across the train began laughing, which called the Marauders from their compartment, dragging Sam behind them. Seeing the boys condition, they started whooping with laughter, including Sam who couldn't begin to hide it from anyone. This also attracted the attention of other Slytherins.

"What do you think you're doing, Longbottom?" Malfoy asked, sneering at him. "Don't think you are getting away with this." He added sending a curse at Neville.

"_Protego_!" Neville said easily. Then Neville pointed his wand at Malfoy and pulled a classic of Harry's, banishing all of Malfoys clothes. Harry quickly waved his hand giving Malfoy pink, frilly, lace underwear that looked very similar to a pair he had seen Serena wear one time.

Harry walked up and stood next to Neville. Ginny, Serena and Sam were close behind. "No nudity, Nev." Harry whispered. Then looked at Malfoy. "Wow, last year we find you shave your legs, this year you wear women's knickers! What's next? Do you wear your dear mummy's dresses when she isn't looking?" He said, more arrogant than last year.

"What is going on here?" An arrogant, slimy voice asked from behind Harry. Harry turned to face someone he didn't recognize.

"Just commenting on Malfoy's choice in undergarments." Harry said.

"Are you the cause of this?" The man asked angrily.

"I had a hand in it yes." Harry said easily, no longer caring who the man was.

"Yes, sir!" The man said, his eyes flaring in anger.

"No need for formalities. Harry is just fine. Your highness if you must address me formally, however." Harry said.

"A weeks-"

"A weeks detention!" Harry, Ginny, Serena and Neville cried in unison.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Hello there, Professor. Who is this git, and why doesn't he know how important I really am?" Harry asked, smiling cheerfully at Dumbledore.

"Harry, that is enough. This is Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, his voice holding authority now. "I see we are starting early again this year."

"Yes, yes. Best to start things off with a laugh. You can blame me, but Neville had him in a less than favorable attire originally. I had to fix it somehow." Harry said, then shook his head. "This git isn't Snivellus sir. I know, Snivellus is a nutter, I was there when it happened remember?" Harry had used a spell not seen in a long time on Snape last year, forcing the man into permanent insanity.

"Ah, the Potter boy." The man spat. "I am indeed Snape. Conrad Snape. You will find me not as pleasant as my cousin."

Harry snorted. "Pleasant? He was as big a git as you. Is that a family trait then?" Harry said. Serena and Ginny immediately began laughing.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said.

"See what I mean. That hasn't bothered me since fifth year." Harry said.

"I meant each." Snape said, his smile growing.

"Yeah, we are really hurt by that." Serena said. "The four who each pretty much just asked for a weeks detention."

"Well, lets see what your house has to say about it." Snape glowered at them.

"Fine, lets see." Harry said. "Gryffindors! We just lost two hundred points!" Harry screamed. The Gryffindors cheered loudly. "Guess they don't care much either. You're new so I'll tell you. Only two people can really control us, and neither of them is you. Well, actually we listen to Sam quite a bit, but basically its only Dumbledore and Moony. Might as well get the idea we'll listen to you out of your head now, and save us all the countless detentions and you the annoyance of learning that you won't be able to be in charge of the detentions. Only one man knows how to punish us."

Snape glared at Harry. "You will learn you place! Another 50 points from Gryffindor!" He shouted. The Gryffindors cheered yet again.

"God, you bore me already!" Harry said. He waved his hand leaving Snape dressed in the same manner as Malfoy. "Now sod off before I get extremely bored." He added walking back to his compartment, his friends close behind him laughing. Sam stood next to him patting his shoulder proudly.

Dumbledore shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I see you have met Mr. Potter. I did warn you what would happen."

"I want to handle that boys detention personally." Snape said, summoning more clothes.

"That would not be wise. Remus Lupin will handle their detention." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I want to do so myself." Snape said angrily. "I want to show that boy what happens when a Snape isn't as soft as my cousin."

"I see." Dumbledore said gravely. "Perhaps I will let this happen. To show you why you should not handle his detentions. Be warned however, Conrad, that Harry was taking it easy on you today. If you test his patience too much, I fear you will not be happy with the result."

"We shall see." Snape said, his voice grim. "We shall see."

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Serena and Neville were informing Ron and Hermione about their actions of the day so far. They both laughed at what they had done so far. Both were shocked at having another Snape as a teacher. They had all been hoping that Professor Jonz would return again this year.

None of them spoke much about this after that. They had all congratulated Neville on a wonderful prank, and thought to welcome him happily into the Marauders. After a brief discussion Sam became an honorary member for not telling them it was wrong to do such things. Their reasons made Sam laugh, though she knew to them this was an important thing and a great honor.

"I must be a horrible godmother to be, feeling so honored that the children she is to care for are welcoming her into a group that is only known for the trouble it causes." Sam said, causing Harry to laugh.

"If only you knew." Harry said, winking at Serena.

"Yeah." Serena added.

"Hell, Me and Moony declared a war against those two last year." Ginny said laughing.

"That was a riot to see." Ron said. "Those four were maniacs, right horrid to each other they were."

"We loved every minute of it!" Harry said smiling.

Remus appeared at the door. "Regaling in old stories?"

"Just talking about the Marauders war." Serena said cheerfully. "Trying to impress our new Mummy and all."

"God, don't tell her such things, or she may think I haven't grown up yet." Remus said smiling.

"You didn't." Sam said. "I love you anyway."

"Well, that's very good to know." Remus said before looking at Harry. "You seem to have a new admirer."

"Snivellus' cousin?" Harry asked.

"That would be the one. Be careful around him Harry. Not even Dumbledore is certain he can be trusted." Remus said. "He tried to keep Jonz around, but he disappeared as soon as the term was over. He couldn't find anyone else adequate to replace him besides Snape."

"I have ways of handling Snapes." Harry said smiling. "Maybe this one will last the year. I was beginning to miss pranks on him."

"Wonder how he's going to react that we have a speech to give at the welcoming feast. Makes us almost as important as teachers." Ron said.

"What are you on about? We are already more important than teachers." Serena said, arrogance shining through her. "You really need to learn our place better, Bambi!"

"Oh my god!" Hermione said. "What are we going to say in our speech? It should be something important, maybe talk about how important schoolwork is. Maybe about how you should help those younger as much as you can with their homework. Oh dear, I have to start planning."

"Hermione, talk like that will get you excluded from our speech." Serena said seriously. "We are Marauders. We do not plan speeches, and we definitely don't talk about such mundane things as homework and helping the younger students."

"What would you rather do then?" Hermione said angrily. "Start banishing clothes again, see how many detentions we can get in a night, or see if you can beat your record by getting suspended before we have our first class?"

"All marvelous ideas." Harry said. "However, I don't think Sam would be too happy about us hanging out at Grimmauld Place when she is there trying to plan her wedding."

"Actually it would be quite nice to-" Sam started.

"Do not give them permission to get suspended." Remus said, biting back laughter. "You are as bad as Lily. She used to encourage us to do things like that constantly once her and James got together. He used to make us follow blindly as well."

"Why do you think we were such good friends?" Sam asked him jokingly.

"God help me, I just handed these children to someone worse than me." Remus said smiling.

"Agreed!" The Marauders yelled in unison. Sam looked shocked.

"We like those who might have a bad influence on us." Harry said. "So you will be loved if you're really worse than Moony here."

"Then I will be happy to be a bad influence." Sam said cheerfully.

"Hey did I make it?" Neville asked.

"Sorry Nev, Serena didn't laugh." Harry said seriously. Watching Neville's face fall, he felt bad. It was a surprise though. They were going to introduce him at the welcoming feast.

The rest of the train ride went swiftly for them. Remus stayed in the compartment with them for a while before having to return to the teachers compartments. The teens kept talking about what they were going to do during this year, and planned some of the Marauders' Masquerade. They were also using the special quills that Harry had made to get their summer homework done.

When the train stopped they led Sam off the train, promising to take her to the castle the easy way. Many stopped and stared as they saw the group of six surrounding the woman, wondering if she were a new teacher or a friend of the Marauders. Either way by being protected by them she was instantly popular among the schools population.

Then Harry saw what he had been fearing. They were starting early. Death Eaters began sending attack spells through the rows of children. Harry whispered his spell over Sam, then looked at his friends and nodded.

_Hermione, Ron, get Sam out of here._

_On it._

_Neville, Ginny, take care of the students._

_Already done._

_Come on Serena._

They all moved into action. It was unspoken that Ron and Hermione would get teachers as well as DA members involved as well. Spiriting Sam back onto the train, They nodded at Harry in agreement. Harry grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her with him. Soon They were running towards the Death Eaters, shields strongly in place.

Serena laughed as she pulled her wands out. Harry took his quietly, his smile arrogant as his stance. The spells were quick. Harry's first spell prevented Apparition, his next shielded the battle so no others would get hurt. Serena began casting the offensive spells they learned over the summer, while Harry began throwing what appeared to be frozen flame at them. It would look only like a yellow and orange ball till it hit, then it would explode covering Death Eaters in flames.

_Reinforcements coming let down the shield. _Hermione thought.

Harry let down the shield as Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and ten members of the DA rushed into battle. Not being able to apparate the Death Eaters became reckless, sending spells wildly while their opposition was aiming with deadly accuracy causing many to fall before a spell even hit the students or teachers.

They ended it all almost as quickly as it started. Soon all the Death Eaters were stunned and bound. Harry looked proudly at the DA members. Two had been stunned, but by looking at their faces he didn't see fear but determination. He smiled, nodding at them and they returned to the train to get their things. He nodded respectfully at Dumbledore after this.

"Thanks sir. Helped us quite a bit on this." Harry said.

"You would have finished quickly without us, but I was glad to help." Dumbledore said.

"Because of you, we finished this without any problems though." Harry said smiling. "I appreciate the help."

"You're most welcome, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, where is Sam?" Remus asked suddenly nervous.

_Fights over, bring Sam to us so Moony doesn't have a heart attack._ Serena thought. Moments later Sam appeared with Ron and Hermione on either side of her.

"See, she's safe Moony." Harry said.

"Didn't even put up a fight, just followed Ron and Hermione." Serena said.

"Glad she kept her promise." Harry said.

"So am I." Remus said. He hugged Sam tightly as she came to him. She hugged him almost as tightly.

"Were those the people you were talking about?" Sam asked terrified.

"Yeah Sam." Harry said.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Serena said. "Thanks to the Marauders, the DA, and the best three teachers at Hogwarts." She added the last with a respectful nod to the teachers.

"We should go quickly, this place doesn't feel safe. We need aurors sir." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"I agree, but I have already sent Kingsley to retrieve aurors for us. We should move the students quickly however." Dumbledore said. "First years, follow Hagrid. He is the large man to the left of the train exit with the very large beard." He nodded to Hagrid.

"Firs' Years! This way!" Hagrid said, walking towards the boats in a guarded fashion.

"Harry, you six should protect Miss Powell at all costs. I would like the DA to protect the younger students along with the teachers." Dumbledore said to Harry.

Harry looked at Luna, "Tell the others about Dumbledore's request. Tell them we follow his orders only. When we get to school none of us are to move from our jobs till Dumbledore gives word." Harry said firmly. Luna nodded and hurried off. "Sam, stay with us. Remus is needed elsewhere."

"Is there any way Remus can come with us?" Sam asked Dumbledore. Harry broke in.

"Sam, I know you're scared. But most of the students here are as well. They will need someone as strong as Moony to make sure they are safe as well. You'll be perfectly fine, as our only job is your safety." Harry said smiling. "You know we are better than Moony anyway."

Remus laughed at this. "He's right Sam. I'm sorry, but I have a responsibility to these students."

"I know, Remus. Sorry." Sam said. She looked at Harry and smiled. "Lead the way, my loyal guards." She added jokingly.

Harry nodded seriously. Soon Sam was again protected from all angles. Ginny and Neville stood in front, Harry and Serena on her sides, and Ron and Hermione taking the rear. They had learned this manner from all the guards they had in their lives because of Harry. All six had wands drawn and were ready to fight anyone who chose to stand against them. However, the trip to the castle was uneventful. Adults were standing outside looking to see what had happened, but upon seeing Harry and company, they nodded respectfully and drew their wands. Harry nodded at them, thanking them for their protection as well.

Once at the castle, the Marauders led Sam to the staff table. They put their wands away when Dumbledore entered and nodded at them. They said their goodbyes to Sam and sat at the Gryffindor table catching up with other students. Everyone seemed wide eyed and in awe when the Marauders were telling their summer tale. They talked, joked, and listened for quite a while until Dumbledore raised his hands for all to be silent.

"Children, allow me a few moments." Dumbledore said. "The Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden. I will no longer urge Harry Potter and his band of friends away, as it never works."

"Worked last year!" Harry said. "Not once did we go to the forbidden forest." This cause quite a bit of laughter.

"Harry, your time is later. As I was saying, The list of forbidden objects is in our caretaker, Argus Filch's, office. All items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are forbidden. Please ask Mr. Filch to see the list if the joy of youth seems too much for you to bear. I have suggested that the idea be used as a detention, but I fear that children may not survive the ordeal due to boredom. We have a new Potions Master, as well as head of Slytherin house. Professor Conrad Snape. We have a few more announcements by our resident troublemakers after the feast." Dumbledore said cheerfully before sitting down.

The sorting began, and many students were left with a glazed look when the meal came. Many were complaining that the sorting took to long this year, although no one really remembered who was sorted last year. The Marauders were quiet during the meal, eating the food enamored with it all. They chose to stick to a mental conversation for a while, discussing pranks yet again. Just before their speech they decided they would need to send word to Fred and George that night, as they had a spectacular plan.

Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and nodded. He stood, followed only by four others. Everyone looked surprised as Neville was with them most of the night and now he was left looking a bit saddened. Harry smiled at the thought of his face when he announced him as the newest Marauder. They stood in front of the staff table easily and Harry raised his hands to get their attention.

"Well, guys, it seems we have expanded a bit since last year." Harry said.

"Yeah I know. Can't figure out how two prefects got mixed in with us." Serena said.

"Its an odd balance though. I think we should even it up a bit." Ginny said.

"I agree. So I would like to welcome Neville Longbottom to our extraordinary group. Neville, welcome to the marauders!" Harry said. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Neville walked up calmly.

_Welcome to the Marauders Neville!_ They all thought to him, causing his smile to broaden.

"Next we will let Mione bore you a bit with whatever she wants to say." Harry said sadly. Stepping back he muttered. "Damned Prefects."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said. "As head girl, I'm supposed to tell you about studying, and how homework is important. However, it seems we cannot say that easily as we are the best six of the year." She said this with the arrogance normally only used by Harry, Serena and Ginny. They nodded approvingly. "So instead, just try to enjoy it. Its our last year, and I'm ready to have some fun!"

Serena laughed as she stepped up. "That's our Mione, always looking for fun." She said, causing students who knew her to laugh. "Really though, we have some exciting news for you all. We will again be holding our competitions, and this year we promise more titles and more fun. Votes will be done once a day, for three awards, and those three will be announced at dinner."

"Also, we have the Marauders Masquerade for Halloween this year!" Ginny said cheerfully. "So be prepared for some real fun this year."

"Yes, yes that will be fun." Harry said, shaking his head. "What will be more fun is some of the ideas of mine approved by Dumbledore himself. I must regretfully inform you all that Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled for this year." Shocked silence and scattered boos could be hear. "Shut it! It'll be fine, because for every Hogsmeade weekend we had planned before, in its place will be a Marauder event. You will know about them as soon as you would know of a Hogsmeade trip. So get ready for some real fun." Harry grinned again. "Also, prefects are no longer holding the Christmas dance this year! It is also going to be handled by the Marauders."

"Wow, we are really going to be busy." Serena said. She looked at Harry. "How long have you known this?"

"This was the surprise I was talking about that came with my letters." Harry said.

"Okay, now that all the boring stuff is done." Ginny said, sounding annoyed. "Lets get to more interesting situations. Slytherin house is still our enemy, and they have Snivellus Jr. as a house head!"

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.

"Sod off, you git." Harry said. "By order of the Headmaster we do not get in trouble for our speech. So keep you mouth shut or I will treat you like I treated your moronic cousin last year."

"Do it anyway Harry." Neville said smiling.

"Yeah, Harry, after all we need a strong finish." Ron said.

"They are right, Snuffles." Serena said.

"Fine, fine. Lets introduce Sam first." Harry said. They nodded. "Alright you lot. I'm going to introduce the coolest woman I know, present company excluded of course. I would like you to meet Samantha Powell! Soon to be the second Marauder wife!" He gestured to Sam who stood and bowed while the students cheered. "Tonight, our pranks are in her honor!"

More cheering rang through the great hall. Slytherins began swallowing visibly. Sam blushed and sat down quickly. Harry began the pranks by hoisting the new Snape into the air upside down. He had him bouncing his head on the table moving each time so that he bounced in front of another teacher.

Serena and Ginny started playing with the Slytherins. Many of them were hanging by a rope from the ceiling, while Ron, Hermione, and Neville were busy dressing them in a way they felt suited them. When they were all dressed as clowns, chickens, and Malfoy impersonating a jackass very well, everyone stopped to admire their work. Looking at the staff table they saw Sam and Remus laughing. Sam quickly nodded her head at them and Remus did the same.

"That is the Marauders speech! Everyone, go to bed! Goodnight!" Harry said, and walked easily from the great hall followed closely by the other five. When they got to Gryffindor tower he looked at Hermione. "So head girl huh? Congratulations, though we all knew it would be you."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said. "I would have said so before but I knew you guys wouldn't be as happy as I was."

"On the contrary, Mione. We are extremely happy for you. Tomorrow pranks should be in your honor!" Serena said. All the others nodded.

"Well, the day wasn't so bad." Harry said. "At least I found a way to cheer myself up a bit."

"You're going to catch hell from the new Snape." Serena said.

"I know. But he'll learn." Harry said. "Anyway, it was our last feast. We had to do that one last time didn't we?"


	2. Life at Hogwarts

**Chapter Two**

**Life at Hogwarts**

After a round of applause and cheers in the dorm, the six retreated to Harry's trunk to talk. Ginny and Ron began writing a note to Fred and George, while the other four discussed what was found by Dobby at Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the book and quickly said the password.

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs welcome the newest Marauders to the Marauders Spellbook. Please enter the names of those entering into our footsteps._

Harry smiled. He wrote quickly.

_Snuffles, Padfoot, Red, Firelight, Bambi, and Stripes._

_Welcome Messrs. Snuffles, Padfoot, Red, Firelight, Bambi, and Stripes to the Marauders Spellbook. This contains all spells and pranks that we either created or pulled off with a style never before seen. May our skills bless those who took us as role models._

Harry smiled. "Well, it is probably a very good thing we didn't tell Moony about this. He would have taken it from us before we got a chance to have a look at it."

"Yeah, he already says we are too much like they were. Now we've got six people and they only had three worth mentioning." Serena said.

"You forgot my Mum." Harry said.

"No. Your Mum was only a Marauder in much the same way as Sam." Serena said. "That's why nothing they made really mentioned her."

"True. But still she was one of them." Harry said.

"The question is what are we going to do with this book?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know yet." Harry started flipping through it carefully. His eyes widened suddenly. "Mione, look at these potion directions and tell me if they are the same as what's in the books."

Hermione looked at a few of them. "These are completely wrong, Harry. Why would they put the wrong ways and proper spell ingredients in this?"

"Mione, I don't think they are wrong." Serena said. "I learned in auror school that many times the potions are not put in books properly so that you don't know how to make some of the more problematic potions. You have no idea how big a problem it would be for someone to make certain potions. I think the Marauders found the correct ingredients and the proper way to make them."

"Suddenly, I think me and Neville will become really good at potions." Harry said, grinning cheerfully. "That'll teach the new git to cause us problems."

"Brilliant, remind me to thank Moony at the end of the year." Neville said cheerfully.

"Are you two really going to use this?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Of course we are, Firelight, old friend." Harry said, still grinning. "I have trusted the Marauders wisdom before and they have never steered me wrong. Why shouldn't I trust them now?"

"Just remember to share it with Ron then." Hermione said. "Maybe with those pens of yours as well as this book we can get him into advanced Potions."

"Good luck at that." Ron said. "I hate potions and I'm bloody horrid at it."

"Not with this book mate." Harry said. "Marauders Spellbook." He added while looking at some of the defense spells. "Mione, they even added easier ways to work defensive spells. They said most of them came from my Mum."

Hermione looked at them, frowning. "Hmm, this might make us quicker during attacks. These we should really practice." She said.

"Finally, something we agree on." Ginny said standing beside Neville. "Harry, mind if I use the invisibility cloak and Hedwig?"

"Go for it. Take the map too." Harry said. "Also, pranks are in the back of the book. There are more than a few we should try."

"Lets go for it then. See if we could add some more style to our own plans." Serena said.

They talked long into the night. Finally going to sleep around two in the morning. They woke early, all of them grumbling about lack of sleep. None of them were awake enough to think of jokes for breakfast. Finally saying that the students of Hogwarts would have to wait till lunch, they made their way to the great hall.

It was a loud morning. First day always was. None of the six managed to speak to anyone, trying to catch up on sleep for the five minutes before schedules appeared. This woke them all up a bit while they examined their schedules. Then they all switched looking at everyone else's.

"Wow, no need to exchange it appears we are all in the same classes. Except Ron, who still refuses advanced potions." Harry said. "Hey they dropped me from basic DADA. I now have a free period! Do they really think that is safe?"

"Don't know, I guess they figure since we aren't sleeping together anymore we need some time to be alone." Serena said. "I got the same period free as you."

"Well, I plan to fix the sleeping arrangements soon enough. Provided our new head girl is willing to help me out a bit." Harry said, smiling at Hermione angelically.

"What is it I will be doing?" Hermione asked.

"Wait till the free period. Then we will get to work." Harry said.

"Damn! We were supposed to do the competition stuff this morning." Ginny said.

"No worries. We can get things going at lunch. Announce it all at dinner. I'm still too tired to deal with Snape this morning, let alone worry about how to disrupt an entire school." Harry said yawning.

"Did I keep you up too late?" Serena asked.

"No, I think Ron's snoring is what kept me up longer than I needed to be." Harry said. He added, shaking his head. "Gotta fix the sleeping arrangements."

"Mr. Potter, could I speak with you a moment?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and followed him slightly weaving. When they reached the staff table he urged Harry to sit between him and Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Are you alright? You look a bit worn."

"Fine, sir." Harry said, shaking his head to clear it. "Just not used to sleeping in a room where so many people snore."

"Ah, I see. That is one thing I discussed with Remus." Dumbledore said. "I apologize, but I have no way to set up lodging for students who are preparing to marry."

"It's alright sir. I have a plan to fix that in our case. I was going to ask permission, but then I figured you already knew I would plan something, so I let it go." Harry said, smiling knowingly at Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. Well, So long as you are not seen by teachers in inappropriate quarters I suppose I should let that go." Dumbledore said. "But I ask that you not use the head girls quarters for this new area of yours."

"How did you- never mind, you always know." Harry said laughing at himself. He turned his attention to Remus. "You needed something Professor?"

"Yes Harry. I was wondering how you were thinking of handling everything you took on this year." Remus said. "DA, parties, jokes, pranks, homework, and still pass your newts."

"Well, homework will be done easily. I believe the first time you give six of your students written homework, you'll find a surprise." Harry said smiling. "Don't ask, today you are a teacher. You know the rules." Remus nodded. "Also, we found this great book that has easier ways of doing potions, wandwork for charms, transfiguration, and DADA as well. Since those are the classes I need the most I do believe that it won't be too bad."

Remus' eyes widened. "What did you find Harry?"

"Messr. Snuffles would like to thank Messr. Moony for such a wonderful clue to opening that book. Who but me would think of a lily first time a flower was mentioned by a marauder." Harry said, nodding appreciatively.

"Oh god." Remus said, staring at Harry in horror. "Please tell me you didn't find that."

"Actually, Dobby found it. He just gave it to me." Harry said. "Quite a few interesting things in there. I believe you will find some of your more advanced plans come to life this year Professor."

"I knew we shouldn't have let Sirius hold on to that damned book." Remus said. "That was asking for trouble."

"Don't think of it as trouble. Think of it as three older students tutoring six who can use their wisdom." Harry said smiling. "To answer your question, though, you may be right about taking on too much. I'll never admit that and you know it. I was thinking we may have to split into groups to handle things at times. Like managing the DA, planning parties, and prank planning. But most of this stuff will only be handled split in planning processes." He then looked to Dumbledore. "I realize though, that students will need to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the costumes. I believe the DA and teachers should have a meeting about this, sir."

"I see. Instead of that, how about you and I having this discussion tonight. We can each inform those who listen to us of the news. It would also save countless amounts of arguments between students and teachers." Dumbledore said.

"The boy cannot do this tonight he has detention with me." Snape sneered.

"I believe I could hex you to oblivion and still meet the Headmaster with plenty of time to spare before curfew." Harry said lazily.

"You disrespectful whelp!" Snape said. "I believe I will serve you your punishment now, as to put you in your place. Stand in front of the staff table and prepare for a duel."

"Headmaster, is this permitted by you? I do this and no detention tonight?" Harry asked nonchalantly, though his arrogance was creeping into his voice.

"Well, Harry, this is Professor Snapes punishment." Dumbledore said calmly. "Conrad, do you disagree to his terms?"

"Yes, as he will know his place in a few moments." Snape said, glaring at Harry, with an odd smile on his lips.

Harry stood in front of the table opposite Remus and Sam. "I won't be nice to him, Headmaster. I am going to have fun."

"I understand Harry. None of your work done during your last suspension should be used." Dumbledore said as calm as ever.

"Understood." Harry said. "You can even send the first spell, Connie!" Harry said, laughing as Snape fumed.

"_Stupefy!_" Snape shouted.

Harry laughed as the spell hit him evenly in the chest. "Try again."

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Snape screamed.

Again Harry laughed as the spell had no effect. "Are you even trying?"

"_Cru-_"

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus!_" Harry screamed. "_Expelliarmus!_ You git, its my turn now." Harry said, his voice grave. With a wave of his hand, Snape flew into a wall. "Watch your curses, Connie. Might come back to bite you in the ass." Harry then looked at Dumbledore. "Eight tonight, your office?" Dumbledore nodded.

Harry walked back to the table calmly, sitting beside his friends as the entire school went back to their breakfast. "Got a meeting with Dumbledore tonight, guys. We are going to discuss how students will get their costumes. Any ideas?"

* * *

They watched Harry walk from the staff table quietly before each turned to Dumbledore.

"Was that really wise, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "You know what Potter can do. You just gave him permission to destroy any authority that Conrad Snape had."

"No, Minerva. Conrad did this all on his own. I went so far as to warn him away from Harry. He did not listen." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I didn't think Harry was going to attack him so quickly." Sam said. "Why did he act like that? Its not his style."

"He was trying to protect Conrad, I believe." Dumbledore said. "He has a person for pranks, who just happens to be a teacher. Though I think their may be another reason. Don't worry about him just yet, Samantha. He is a very capable wizard."

"I'm not worried about him." Remus said with certainty. Then a smile pulled at his lips slightly. "I'm worried about his new friend Connie."

"I would be likely to agree with you, Remus." Dumbledore said, smiling himself. "We must hope that Harry can control himself."

"That is never going to happen." McGonagall said. "That boy has not controlled himself since his fifth year."

"Nevertheless, we must hope for his sake, as well as Conrad's." Dumbledore said.


	3. Smartest Witch and Wizard

**Chapter Three**

**Smartest Witch and Wizard.**

Five of the Marauders walked casually into Potions class, forcibly dragging Ron behind them. They sat him in a chair and only moved away from him after they threatened to put a full body bind on him if he moved to leave the class. He sat there, grumbling about why it was important that he had to be in Potions. Harry held up the Marauders Spellbook and said that all their prayers were answered with it.

Snape walked into the room angrily, and this only provoked the six to talk louder. They beamed at him beatifically as he glared at them. Serena nodded at Harry, which was his cue to act on what was needed for the first competition. He walked arrogantly up to Snape's desk.

"Connie! Good duel, good duel." Harry said, causing the students in class to hold their sides as they forced themselves to hold the laughter in.

"What do you want, Mr. Potter? You are wasting my time, which is much more precious than yours." Snape said, his eyes only slits as his anger went unchecked.

"I doubt that, but I have official business." Harry said lazily, handing him a piece of parchment. "I am no longer allowed to invite Slytherins into competitions, so I am to give a list of the people that were elected by Dumbledore himself to you. You are to have them all sign this before lunch. So get to work." He said rather easily before sitting at his desk next to Serena again.

"Today we will be working on a very difficult potion, that if made incorrectly will kill the person trying it. The directions are in your book, as well as the ingredient list. Anyone who talks will be spending a month with me in detention." Snape said vehemently. "Mr. Potter that does mean you as well."

"Of course, of course." Harry said.

"Of course, _Sir_." Snape corrected.

"I told you on the train, you don't have to be formal for my sake, Connie." Harry said smiling.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted. "Leave my class, now! Nothing short of the Headmasters permission will have you back in this class, or any of my classes!"

Harry moved the Marauders book to his bag, or it seemed till he waved his hand and it became invisible before flying to Ron's lap, landing easily. Then he stood. "Fine, I'll be back with the Headmaster shortly." Harry said, walking calmly to Hermione's table. "What's the Headmasters password?"

"His favorite muggle candy." Hermione said smiling.

"Gotcha." Harry said. Then walking backwards from the room. "Fear not my friends and fellow schoolmates, I shall return! Slytherins, you can fear that its alright. Here, a prank before leaving." Harry smiled waving his hands. Cauldrons all over the class disappeared for every Slytherin, as well as all of Snape's. Harry kept his smile innocent. "Hmm, wonder what could have happened." He added as he walked out of the classroom.

Harry walked easily from the class, and found Sam just outside the great hall. He smiled as he saw her looking around, confused. He forgot he was supposed to give her a tour after the welcoming feast. He walked up to her cheerfully, thinking that his potions problems could wait for now.

"Hey, Sam. Still need a tour?" Harry said.

"You should be in class Harry." Sam said, laughing when he shook his head.

"Got kicked out. I was told only an act of the headmaster would get me back in." Harry said. "It was a boring class anyway. I believe I can skip it today. Are you lost?"

"Not lost, I know where I am. I just don't know how to get anywhere else." Sam said. "This place is more than a little intimidating."

"Where were you trying to go?" Harry asked.

"I was trying to get to Remus' office. I'm supposed to meet my Mum today about the meal at the reception." Sam said. "I'm already late."

"Why didn't you follow Moony?" Harry asked.

"Because he had a meeting with the Headmaster. I told him I should be able to get to his office with no problems, then the stairs started moving when I came out here." Sam said, now looking worried.

"Sam, just give me your hand." Harry said. When she did, Harry moved with her to her parents house. "Easier than the floo network." He said laughing at her shock.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"That's how I travel long distances without a car." Harry said smiling. "Hey, can I help you out? My class is almost two hours today, and its followed by history of magic. Neither seems too interesting."

"Sure, Harry. Shouldn't we let someone know where you are though?" Sam asked. Harry nodded.

_Guys, I'll see you at lunch. I'm skipping History of Magic and hanging out with Sam. Someone tell Moony okay?_

_Wait, wait, wait!_ Serena thought.

_Serena NO!_ He heard Hermione say just before.

_Bloody Hell!_ That was Ron.

_Wow, I've never seen a cauldron explode like that!_ Neville thought.

_Well, I'm kicked out too Harry. How do I meet up with you?_

_Just think about being beside me. But who's going to tell Moony?_

_I will, Harry._ Hermione thought. _You two be careful._

_Of course Mione. Get good notes for History._ Harry thought as Serena appeared on his left side.

"Hello love. What did you do?"

"Caused Connie's cauldron to blow. Didn't help that I was seen with my wand out." Serena said happily.

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry said. He kissed her warmly and waved his hand. A box appeared in his other hand and he handed it to Serena. "Happy Birthday!"

Serena gasped then hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Harry!" She opened the box to find a brilliantly shining gold necklace with a heart split in half. Half of it was a black diamond the other an emerald. She laughed. "This would suit me well wouldn't it?"

"Of course." Harry said.

"Is that the one you asked me to help you find?" Sam asked, not really looking.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Thanks for that. I'm more than a little clueless on jewelry."

"Who is there!" Alan yelled. "I am armed!"

"We know you have arms!" Harry yelled back. "No need to be angry about it."

"Who is that!" Alan yelled again.

"Its me, Sam!" Sam yelled. "Harry and Serena are with me!"

Alan came from the hallway smiling. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting such a ruckus. Hello Harry, Serena, wasn't expecting you two today."

"Neither were we, but we got bored." Serena said cheerfully.

_Guys, Moony isn't happy! _Hermione thought.

"Well, it looks like we're grounded." Serena said jokingly.

"How is that possible? We are both of age!" Harry said confused.

"What are you two on about?" Sam asked.

"Moony's a bit put off at us being gone." Serena said. "So now that we are already in trouble, might as well enjoy our time out."

"Yeah, so what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"We are going to decide on food for the reception." Sam said. "As well as decide on a caterer."

"Why not just use Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked. "I'm sure they would be willing."

"Harry, Remus and I are inviting over a hundred people." Sam said.

"So? Those two used to work at Hogwarts before coming to me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Harry said.

"Yeah especially since they are going to be cooking for us and the others." Serena said. "I honestly think they loved the idea."

"How would we find out though? The house is sealed up till Christmas from what Remus said." Sam responded.

"Magic, Sam. Always magic." Harry asked smiling. He pulled out his mirror. "Dobby."

"Harry sir?"

"Hello Dobby, can you come to Mr. and Mrs. Powell's home for a moment?" Harry asked happily.

"Certainly Harry sir. Is they going to be upset seeing me sir?"

"No Dobby I will tell them about you now. See you in a moment Dobby." Harry said, then put the mirror away, turning to the Powell's. "Sir, ma'am, I want you to know Dobby will be arriving shortly. Please don't act to shocked or scared around him. He is a house elf, and does not like it when people have the wrong looks on their faces. His first masters were rather mean to him. You understand of course."

"Of course, Harry." Debra, who had just arrived as he was speaking to Dobby, responded.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Alan said. This caused Harry and Serena to laugh.

"Why do that?" Serena asked.

"We never are." Harry said.

"Almost always on our worst behavior." Serena said, a charming smile touched her lips. Just then Dobby appeared.

"Harry sir, Serena miss, why is you being out of school?" Dobby squeaked.

"We are taking a small vacation." Serena said cheerfully. "Wanted to see you, Dobby. Why else would we be around?"

"You is going to be in much trouble young sir and miss." Dobby said.

"We already are Dobby, so why not a little more." Harry said. "Don't worry about us Dobby. I have a request."

Dobby brightened quickly. "Oh of course Harry sir. Whatever you is needing, I is happy to help."

"Would you and Winky be willing to cook for over a hundred people on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"We would be liking that very much sir." Dobby said. "We is being very lonely while you is being at school."

"Well, I will give Sam my mirror. You will be helping her with her wedding. Is that acceptable?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Harry sir. Miss Sam is being very nice to Dobby this summer. Always she is saying 'please' and 'thank you'. Even Winky is liking her, and she is not liking some who come to the home." Dobby said.

"I understand. I don't like all who enter there either." Harry said smiling. Quickly his smile turned into a grin. "Dobby can I speak with you in private?"

"Of course you is able, Harry sir. I is more than happy to be talking with you." Dobby said.

"Meet me back at Grimmauld Place, as this is not my home to ask for privacy." Harry said, more as a request. Dobby disappeared. "Black, I'll be back in a moment. I have to ask him something very important." Harry said to Serena before disappearing.

Serena looked at Sam and smiled. "Well, you have the best caterers in the world now."

"How am I ever going to repay you two?" Sam asked.

"You gave Harry a way of knowing about his mum." Serena said. "We can't repay you enough for that. It's very important to him."

"Well the least I should do is pay for their days work." Sam said.

"Sam, according to Harry, the amount of pay they accept is less than ten pounds a month each." Serena said.

"He pays them so little?" Sam asked, shocked.

"He offered them more. He offered them more than one day off, at one time offering ten galleons a week. They said it is too much, and they only require one galleon a month." Serena said. "They wont accept more than that."

Just then Harry reappeared, his smiling angelic. "Well, now that that's done, what is left for you to do today?"

"Well we were supposed to meet the florist, unless you two want to magic them." Sam said jokingly.

Harry waved his hand and a dozen roses appeared. Handing them to Serena he smiled again. "Forgot those with your present. Thanks for the reminder Sam."

"No, Harry. You will not be doing everything for my wedding." Sam said. "Remus said he had more than enough to pay for a wedding."

"I know how much he has." Harry said smiling. "However my wedding present to you is that your wedding is on me."

"Actually its on us." Serena said grinning.

"Hey, Serena, got a plan. You pay for the wedding from us, and I'll give them a present on their wedding day from us." Harry said.

"Great, I pay loads, and you'll give them a blender." Serena said laughing. Harry whispered in her ear quietly. Her eyes went wide and she nodded quickly. "I'll pay."

"Children." Alan said. "I appreciate your offer, as well as Remus', but the wedding will be paid for by us, and I will not hear another word."

"But-" Harry said.

"No." Alan said warmly. "You help them enough as it is. I see that myself. Let me do this for my daughter."

"Alright. But we still have presents for them." Serena said, sticking out her tongue. Alan laughed at her.

"I believe it will be something amazing." Debra said, smiling warmly. "Now we should be off to the florist, and then the wedding coordinator."

Harry and Serena spent the next two hours looking at flower arrangements, which Serena loved. Often times she would say she wanted things like this at their wedding, to which Harry only nodded and smiled happily at her. After this they went to the wedding coordinator, who talked of places to hold the wedding, how to arrange the seating, where to have the reception, and Harry was glad these things were not an issue for them.

At lunchtime, they knew they had to leave. There was still the issue of the contest to handle. Bidding Sam and her parents goodbye they appeared outside the great hall and walked in cheerfully. Sitting at the table the other four sat starring at them quietly for a second. Then they all gave a quick sideways look at Remus and nodded to them. Harry and Serena nodded, heading up to the staff table.

"Hey, Moony." Serena said.

Harry nodded to Snape. "Connie." Serena quickly bit back her laughter, as did Remus.

"I heard you got kicked out of Potions today, Harry." Remus said.

"Yup, so did Serena, but I don't know why." Harry said.

"We decided to spend time with Mummy today." Serena said. "Since Potions was such a bore."

"I agree. Headmaster you really should look into someone who could make the lessons more interesting." Harry said. "No offense, Connie, but I heard your lessons drove a perfect student to sleep today."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, receiving a glare from Snape. "Harry from now on you are to behave in your classes. I will not have you causing trouble, even if you are one of my best students." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"But sir, I'm no longer allowed in Potions class. As I was told only an extreme act from you could allow such a thing." Harry said.

"Me too." Serena said. "Not that I minded much. Harry doesn't either. Potions aren't going to help us too much with our plans for the future."

"Yes, I agree. You don't require potion making to be bums and hooligans." Snape sneered.

"Well, we will be neither, Connie." Serena said, smiling happily.

"What makes you think I would believe that?" Snape asked arrogantly, sure he had won.

"Because we are simply rich." Harry said.

"Nothing simple about those vaults of ours. There are purebloods who don't have the money we do." Serena said cheerfully. At this Snapes arrogant smile fell, leaving him glaring at the two.

"Anyway." Harry said looking back to Remus. "I heard you were not quite happy with us today."

"That's right. Might I ask where you two were today?" Remus asked.

"Not right now, or we'll be hanging out at Grimmauld Place for a week or so." Harry said smiling.

"Wait, Harry. That's not a bad thing!" Serena said. "At Grimmauld Place we could...talk."

"Oh yeah!" Harry said. "How could I have forgotten." He smiled wickedly at Serena. "We skipped class and went with Sam to help her plan a wedding."

"Oh god. Why did you say that?" Remus asked.

"You asked us." Harry said.

"Harry, why do you insist on being suspended on the first day again?" Dumbledore asked.

"There are a great deal of things I would like to do without knowing that someone who has been a mentor to me can find out about in a way I don't know of." Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore laughed openly. "Well, I will not give you the vacation you are looking for. Detention for a week with Professor Lupin will do for two such as yourselves."

"They should be expelled." Snape spat angrily.

"No, that would only please them more." Dumbledore said, smiling at the two.

"Headmaster, is it possible to take NEWTS early?" Harry asked, an idea forming.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Dumbledore responded.

"I believe me and Serena, as well as all the Marauders could pass the Advanced Potions NEWT right now, with only one book between us." Harry said smiling. "All you would have to do is pick the potion and leave us the book."

"Harry, what are getting at?" Remus asked.

"I'm tired of hanging out in the dungeons." Harry said. "I want a way out. This might just do it. You know that there are only two you would have to worry about, and I bet even they will pass easily."

"You see, the boy is afraid of my teaching. He is afraid he will be embarrassed in class." Snape said, his arrogance returning.

"I wasn't the one embarrassed today was I?" Harry asked. "I just don't feel like having to come back to school next year just to serve detentions."

"I will look into this, and give you an answer on Friday." Dumbledore said. "Can you survive school for that long without causing more trouble than normal?"

"That's still quite a bit of trouble." Harry said smiling. He waved his hand, turning Malfoy into a frog. "Sure you don't want me to cause less trouble?"

"The same amount I have grown used to will be fine, Harry." Dumbledore said still smiling. "Also, remember our meeting tonight."

"I will be there, sir. Would it be alright to bring Serena?" Harry asked. "Just in case we have to come up with compromises."

"I see no harm in this. But please, make it only the two of you." Dumbledore said. "I will have Remus in our meetings as well."

"Alright sir." Serena said seriously.

Harry slapped his head quickly. "I completely forgot!" Harry said quickly. He pulled his wands and began working quickly. Parchments began to appear out of nowhere on the tables in front of everyone. Harry looked back at the teachers. "You lot can only vote on two options. The last is a surprise of the Marauders'."

"Harry, will this be a surprise such as last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Headmaster. It will not be anywhere near as bad." Harry said. "I promised you that when I offered the idea."

"Yes you did. However you have a way of finding loopholes to your promises." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I never broke the rules you set for my pranks though. You said the last part was too far last year, even though I'm not entirely sure if it was the prank or what Malfoy did." Harry said.

"It was a bit of both, Harry." Dumbledore said. "With no reason to react like that, we will have no reason to worry about that kind of retaliation."

"He probably deserved it." Snape said.

"Sod off, Connie." Harry growled. "It didn't happen to me. Two friends of mine, neither of which was even involved in our prank, were stripped naked before an entire school for being nothing but virtuous. If you even think of laughing I will show you how I repayed your house for such actions."

"I see you don't like it when pranks come back on you." Snape said, venom in his voice.

"If I was attacked, or even one of the Marauders, we would have laughed and retaliated. Those two girls had done nothing wrong, only in the wrong place at the worst time. Kind of like you are now." Harry said. "Want to see what happened to them Connie?" Harry waved his wand, leaving Snape again in women's underwear. "They didn't have the benefit of knickers though, Connie. Imagine how those two girls felt that day. Which is why I did this to Malfoy." Harry waved his wand again causing Snape to hang from the ceiling tied to a rope.

The students began laughing uncontrollably. Serena smiled turned to the students. "For Head Girl, Hermione Granger!"

"For Sam and Moony!" Harry said. They looked at each other, smiling, and nodded.

"For a weeks detention!" They cried in unison, then walked back to their table.

"Good trick, but its been done." Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah mate, we need original." Ron said.

"How bout an old twist that wasn't done last time?" Harry asked.

"That could work, love." Serena said.

"Black is right, Harry." Neville said.

"Don't call me that, Neville." Serena said.

"Why not, Black?" Neville asked.

"Only Harry is allowed." Serena said seriously.

"Come on Black, don't be like that." Neville said.

"I'm warning you Neville!" Serena said.

"You might want to listen to her mate." Harry said, look worried for Neville.

"Its just a name. Are you not proud of it Black?" Neville responded, smiling.

"That's IT!" Serena shouted, pulling her wand she sent a hex Harry had never heard before.

Seeing Neville's face after the hex hit him Harry's eyes widened. Then he burst into laughter. Neville's nose was no longer his nose. Covering his face as Ginny told him what had happened, he ran from the great hall to avoid others noticing. Harry tried to fight it off, but the laughter kept coming. Soon Ron was joining him, as well as Serena, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all in tears as lunch ended. Walking to Gryffindor tower, they could barely speak for gasping for air.

Once they calmed themselves down, they began looking at the winners of the days competition. They all laughed at who had won each one. Harry and Hermione began discussing what to do about new rooms in Gryffindor. They had finally decided that they should just add a wing to Gryffindor tower and began searching out how to do it. Ginny decided to check on Neville while everyone was busy.

Within an hour, Harry and Hermione had learned the spells needed. Soon spells were attacking the left wall of Gryffindor tower just under the stairway to the girls dorms. As soon as it was done, they placed a picture taken on Harry's birthday of all six Marauders. Giving it the password 'Sam' they entered and began setting the place to look appropriate for three soon to be married couples. They decided to leave this as a way for others in the future to use when they were gone. Once the place was set and began to look like a wonderful place they admired their work.

The rooms were decorated to their personal tastes. Ginny and Neville's room looking much like the one in London, was a pale blue with oak dressers, night tables, and a vanity table for Ginny. Hermione and Ron's was set in a color Harry couldn't describe, looking a mix between red and purple. The bed seemed huge for only two people. Hermione commented that they liked that large bed from the flat. Their dressers were made of cherry red wood that Harry also could not place. Harry and Serena's room was done in Gryffindor red, with black marble dressers and fireplace. A small couch rested in front of it, and their bed was large, though still smaller than Ron and Hermione's. The Common Room for them was also in Gryffindor red with a stone fireplace, three small sofas, a large coffee table, and a very large table with six chairs for studying. Harry, feeling quite proud of their work, began moving their things into what now looked exactly like another flat.

The others were extremely happy about what was now dubbed 'The marriage dorms'. Ginny informed them that Neville would not return for a week, and he asked that no one visited him in that condition. This caused them all to start laughing again. They shared what had been going on that day. Serena and Ron were planning DA meetings for the month while Harry and Hermione made their new dwelling. Discussing the DA meetings lasted them until dinner, where they all sat happily eating the food that appeared in front of them. Harry was happy that the food wouldn't completely disappear under Ron's hungered reach, as he was quite hungry himself.

When dinner was little over half finished the five Marauders walked to the staff table. They looked very cheerful, seeing Remus and Sam together, along with Dumbledore talking comfortably about Remus' first day of classes. They listened intently while Remus talked happily about how the classes were going. They didn't speak until Remus had finished. They smiled cheerfully when he was done however.

"Hey, Moony." Serena said.

"How was whatever else you had to do Sam?" Harry asked.

"It went well. We decided on that huge church they showed us the picture of." Sam said. "You know, the one you both said looked amazing."

"Bloody hell!" Harry said. "How are you going to manage to decorate that?"

"I was hoping you lot would help us the day before." Sam said.

"We'd be honored." Serena said.

"Of course, though I think Dumbledore would be a better choice. He is a master with making things look wonderful. Hagrid too." Harry said seriously.

"I heard that from Remus. Unfortunately, I don't know either of them well enough to ask." Sam said, blushing as Dumbledore nodded to her.

"Sir, you wouldn't mind helping her, would you?" Harry asked.

"We'll help too, of course." Serena said. "When Neville gets back to normal I'm sure he wouldn't mind either."

"What happened to Neville?" Remus asked.

"Serena switched his bits with his nose." Ginny said, again fighting back laughter.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused at the situation.

"He didn't listen when I said only Potter here can call me Black." Serena said. "I tried to warn him."

"So did I." Harry said.

"Sorry children, we are distracting you." Dumbledore said, changing the subject gracefully. "You came to us to say something I assume."

"Yes, we are ready to announce the competition winners for today." Harry said. "Also, I would like to talk to you about our new quarters when you have the time."

"Tonight, at our meeting will be fine, Harry." Dumbledore said smiling. "I must say that was a good deal of magic."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Hermione said.

"Now, please announce the winners." Dumbledore said.

All five stood up in front of the school. "Today's three contests have been dealt with. We have found the winner of all three awards. We will give the secret one first." Harry said.

"That's right. This years award for best teacher is." Serena said.

"Remus Lupin!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny shouted. Harry waved his hand as new robes appeared over Lupin's clothes.

"Congratulations, Professor Lupin." Harry said. "Professor McGonagall, you were second, and Hagrid was third!" Both looked extremely pleased at this, seeing as all the students voted.

"Next is for smartest witch!" Serena said. She pouted. "I didn't win this one."

Harry laughed. "Neither did I. However, Malfoy got last place again." He said laughing.

"Again?" Serena asked.

"I can't figure it out either. Connie must have screwed up the lists. No better than his cousin really." Harry said.

"Harry." Dumbledore said warningly.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said, smiling. "Okay, I'm actually just joking, though why he was a contestant for smartest wizard is beyond me."

"So is how you got into that category." Hermione said jokingly.

"Okay, okay. Fourth place is Millicent Bulstrode!" Harry said. Millicent Bulstrode walked to the stage while the Marauders added their comments.

"Just goes to show you ugly doesn't mean smart." Ron said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Be nice Ron." Serena said.

"Really, its not her fault she looks like she got hit by the Knight Bus." Ginny said, biting back laughter again.

"Lets move on, before we celebrate another weeks detention." Harry said smiling.

"Third place is a Hufflepuff. We are glad they joined this year. This made us all very happy. Third is Jamie Thompson!" Serena said smiling. Jamie Thompson made her way to the stage and again the Marauders were commenting.

"Wow, cute and third." Ron said.

"Think we better start thinking the beautiful ones are the smartest." Harry said.

"Not true, or else me and Cho would have won smartest witch last year." Serena said jokingly.

"Guess so." Ginny said.

"Brains aren't everything, Black." Harry said, smiling wickedly. "There is no way casting spells are important when you are- never mind ladies and gents. Saying that is guaranteed to get me expelled." This caused laughter to spring out from the crowded hall.

"We'll talk about that later, when you can just- oh hi everyone." Serena said, her lips pulling into a smile. This only caused more laughter. "Time for number two."

"Second place is Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw!" Ginny said. Luna came to stand in front of them.

"Good ole Loony to save the day." Ron said smiling.

"Stop it!" Ginny said.

"I was just joking! Look, Luna is laughing." Ron said.

"Both of you stop before I let Serena treat you like she did Neville." Harry said before laughing. "Well time to tell you all the number one choice."

"Of course, but do we really have to tell them?" Serena asked.

"Don't think so." Harry said. "Instead, see for yourself." Harry waved his wand over the parchment. The four girls who were voted for suddenly had their robes change. Hermione's robes again changed to show she was number 1. "Well now that that's settled. Congratulations to all our winners today!" He added as the school cheered for all four. Harry stepped back while Ron took his place.

"Congratulations, Firelight." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Good luck, Snuffles." Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"Alright you lot!" Ron said. A few first years were still talking. "You lot! Midgets! Shut it!"

"Ron, you can't talk to first years that way!" Hermione said.

"Why not? It worked." Ron said proudly.

"Okay, Its time for smartest wizard!" Serena said.

"This was a tough choice apparently." Ginny said.

"Not too tough when it came to Malfoy, he's fourth hands down." Ron said happily.

"Alright, you all now know who fourth is." Ginny said.

"Get your scrawny, cross-dressing ass up here you git." Serena said, inciting more riotous acts of laughter from the crowd. Malfoy walked to the stage arrogantly.

"So which of you cheated so I would be fourth?" Malfoy spat. "Obviously I'm smarter than all of you."

"Of course Malfoy." Serena said. "That's why we are the top five in the school and you only got 1 vote!" Serena added, not bothering to bite back her laughter. The rest of the school quickly joined Serena.

"I don't believe this! You're lying! I demand to see the score!" Malfoy said.

"Dumbledore has the actual list, we only have a copy." Serena said. "So ask him." Malfoy quickly walked to Dumbledore and asked to see the list. When he saw it he turned red and began fuming.

"Third Place is Michael Corner." Ginny said. "Come on up you git!"

"Right scary your competition is, Harry." Ron said.

"With brains like this you're number 1 for sure." Serena said laughingly.

"Okay lets get this over with." Hermione said. "Second place is Zacharias Smith! Get your arrogant ass up here!"

"God another imbecile." Ginny said.

"Finally its over!" Serena said. Hermione waved her hand and Harry's robes changed to bear the number one.

"Thank you all for voting!" Hermione said.

"We're out of here!" Harry said.

"Goodnight!" Ginny said.

"Go to sleep midgets!" Ron said as they walked from the great hall. As they exited the room all the students at Slytherin table had their robes changed to Gryffindor colors. As soon as this happened Snapes robes changed to bear the words 'Hopeless loser looking for a date! Please send messages to Potions room if you do not object to cross-dressing men!"

"That boy is a menace!" Snape said.

"Yes he is." Dumbledore said. "Too bad we have no proof it was him."


	4. Bedrooms and Costume Jewelry

**Chapter Four**

**Bedrooms and Costume Jewelry**

Eight o'clock found Harry and Serena in Dumbledore's office. They were looking around, noticing things that they never noticed before. For the first time Harry noticed a beautiful silver ring with a square onyx on it. Carved into the onyx was a snake that appeared ready to strike. Harry observed this carefully. It appeared that he was looking at the first ring ever to have Parseltongue enchantments on it.

"Yes, Harry. That ring was Salazar Slytherin's." Dumbledore said as if reading his mind. "It is said only a Parselmouth may wear it, and only if they know the secret to it."

"Interesting." Harry said absentmindedly, still starring at the ring. He thought for a second. "Tell me your secret." He hissed.

"You are not my master!"

"Your master is dead! I know of his secrets, now I wish to know yours."

"My master is no longer of this world?"

"Slytherin died nearly one thousand years ago."

"Are you his heir?"

"I am something else entirely."

"You have the power of all of the houses. I feel it in you. Wear me and know my secrets."

Harry reached out and grabbed the ring. Placing it on his hand he saw easily the mind of Dumbledore, who was thinking many things, most prominent was how Harry wore the ring. Serena looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Her mind was racing through things to make this seem possible. Even Harry didn't know if any of her thoughts were right.

"What did you mean by I have the power of all the houses?"

"You possess the mind of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Gryffindor, the loyalty and Hard work ethic of a Hufflepuff, and the conniving thoughts and Parselmouth that are Slytherin traits. Yet you are of none of them. You were touched by one who was of the heir of Slytherin. Yet as I have allowed you to lay claim to me, you are my master."

"What are your secrets?"

"The knowledge that you crave so dearly now rests on your finger. I allow you to see into others minds. I can also give you the knowledge of every spell in Parseltongue."

"Are there many?"

"Very many. I see from your mind that there is one spell that would help you thrice, and feel that you have that power. Now is not the time for this. You have many more important things to deal with now. Tell the old man that I am yours now."

Harry shook his head. The thoughts of Dumbledore and Serena were their own again. "Sir, the ring says it is mine."

"Harry, you are not Slytherin's heir." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not the heir of Gryffindor, or any other house either. All the same the ring says it is mine." Harry said seriously.

"What does it do?" Serena asked.

"Many things, but I don't know them all yet." Harry said. "Sir, what does this mean?"

"It means, Harry, that the ring is yours. We should talk about what it said at greater lengths later. I called you here for more reasons than one. Remus will be late, so I will begin with what the Order has learned." Dumbledore said calmly still looking slightly curious at the ring on Harry's finger. "We have found that Voldemort is creating an army."

"That's not news sir." Harry said. "I knew this already."

"No, Harry. He is creating a true army. Not hundreds but thousands. The dementors have fled Azkaban, which is now left unguarded. They are with him now. With Cornelius Fudge managing to remain in office we have an even bigger problem. Werewolves, vampires and giants are siding with Voldemort. They do not like the idea of being treated as less than human.

"Worse is that as you know, we have many death eaters in this school now. There will be larger problems than any of us are ready to handle soon. This is why I cancelled all Hogsmeade trips. I feel not only will it be hazardous to the children of this school, but to the townspeople as well. I fear for your safety most of all, Harry. The day you turned seventeen there was an attack at the Dursley home. Luckily, they were not seriously harmed.

"All signs point to Voldemort wanting you dead, and he is now treating this as his main objective. This puts us at a very difficult placement." Dumbledore said. "There are things I can teach you, things you will need in the future. That is why I removed you from basic defense against the dark arts. I wish to train you and your friends personally. Whether you choose to teach these to people outside of this, meaning the DA, is completely up to you. However, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe, Harry."

"Thank you sir. I will learn all I can from you. I will teach the DA what you teach me as well. They should be prepared." Harry said. "May I ask a question sir?"

"Of course you may, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Can't we just get rid of Fudge? Surely you have the ability to do such a thing." Harry said.

"I could do so, Harry. But who would I put in his place? A man, a puppet, an order member, an auror, or worse a death eater?" Dumbledore said.

"Kingsley." Harry said.

"Kingsley?"

"Yes, sir. He is a good man, despite the fact that he makes mistakes. He is only human, and we all make mistakes. He is loyal to the thought of getting rid of Voldemort, an auror, an order member, and we know he is not a death eater. Arthur Weasley would be good as well, but he would have a harder time winning the vote as most people know of his fascination with muggles. That would make it hard for those who only know the wizarding world to relate to him." Harry said.

"Harry, this is a well thought idea." Dumbledore said. "I, of course, would have to speak to Kingsley, but I believe this idea would be wonderful. Maybe it would help us as well. Kingsley is against unfair treatment of werewolves as well as vampires. He does not know giants, save Hagrid, but he feels that they should be treated with respect, as well as all creatures capable of rational thought."

"I could even help him win." Harry said, smiling.

"How?" Serena asked.

"Who wouldn't vote for the person 'the boy who lived' was willing to vote for?" Harry asked, now grinning.

"Are you sure you are not the heir of Slytherin, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "You certainly have the cunning." He added with a smile.

"The old man sees some of my power now."

"The ring helped, it seems." Harry said, confused. "Well if it works this well, it can definitely help me with Voldemort."

"I would agree. This could be a large advantage to you. That leads me to wonder what else of this collection would allow you to be its bearer." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in Remus."

Remus entered, smiling at the two teens, who nodded back. "Well, I see you told them the bad news." He said to Dumbledore.

"Yes, but Harry has a brilliant plan." Dumbledore said. "Let us speak of that later, when we meet the Order tonight. Harry was right the children will need costumes. That means they will need to travel to Hogsmeade. Do you two have any ideas?"

"I was thinking of escorts on the weekend. Only the teachers we can trust, the DA, and of course the Marauders." Serena said.

"Yes, but lets change that a bit." Harry said, his mind now reeling out a plan. "Lets take ten members of the DA, the ten best. The Marauders, of course. You two, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick. That should make us strong enough to stand a decent defense in case of emergency. One year at a time. Take the younger students first. First years on a Saturday, Second years on a Sunday, and so on. The older the students, the less defense they will need. Not that they will get less defense, but I don't think Voldemort will attack this soon. It doesn't seem logical. We would be expecting it.

"This leads to another plan, one to throw him off guard, and maybe, just maybe, catch a few death eaters. We announce tomorrow that there will be one Hogsmeade trip. Saturday, the day after Halloween. Then he will begin making plans for that attack. It may upset the students to have a trip proposed then cancelled, but if we can get a hundred death eaters, that's one hundred less than he had before. Also it ties to what we were talking about with the ministry. If Kingsley were to show up because of an 'anonymous' tip, and fought alongside us to help the town, it would make him seem even more worthy to be Minister. Should he agree of course.

"So you see, the students will be safe, Halloween will be smashing, Remus' wedding will be a thing of beauty, we will catch a few death eaters, Kingsley will look good in the eyes of the public, and Voldemort will get yet another kick in the ass." Harry finished, and saw that the snake on the ring was glowing the color of the Slytherin banner.

"Why are you glowing?" Harry asked.

"It is the powers in you. I amplify them and as such am amplified by them. We will talk away from the old man."

"That ring of yours is brilliant!" Serena said happily.

"Wasn't all the ring. It just said it amplifies any trait of any house. So, this is what its like to be as cunning as Slytherin." Harry said, his grin mischievous. "I like it."

"I agree, Harry. Let us put this plan of yours in motion." Dumbledore said. "Also, you wanted to tell me of your quarters."

"Yes sir." Harry said. "We created a new wing under the stairway to the girls dorms. We will give you the password of course. When we leave, any who choose to marry and wish to could have the rooms. Is that alright, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry. I will inform the staff of this change. I will need the password now, and you two may be excused." Dumbledore said.

"Sam." Harry said easily. Harry got up and Serena followed suit. "Goodnight sir. Night Moony." Harry said as he walked from the room.

"Night Moony. Night Professor." Serena said following him out.

"Albus, Harry just tied together three plans that he must have only just invented in a matter of moments. That is not normal by any meaning of the word." Remus said. "Harry is smart, but it normally takes him longer to think up a plan, especially one this complicated."

"He is now the master of the ring of Slytherin, Remus." Dumbledore said. "Not even Tom Riddle himself could make that ring consent to taking it, yet it allowed Harry to take it within a few moments."

"But he is not the heir of Slytherin." Remus said, shocked.

"The ring told him he was not the heir of any of the founders. The ring did say that it now belonged to him." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, what does that mean?" Remus asked.

"Salazar Slytherin valued one thing above all others." Dumbledore said. "Power. He respected those who were powerful. The legend tells that only those who know the rings secret can wear it. Truth of this legend is that only those powerful enough may wear it. Slytherins heir was rejected, Voldemort was not given the ring. Harry was given the ring of its own accord. This means that Harry is very, very powerful. I do not believe it was Parseltongue that earned him this ring. I believe he may be the most powerful wizard the world has seen in quite some time."

"But Albus, you are a powerful wizard. Would the ring have not chosen you if you asked it to?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I know of the secret of this ring because I asked it. I was told I was not strong enough." Dumbledore said, letting this realization come to Remus on its own.

"But that would mean Harry-" Remus stopped, looking at Dumbledore with his eyes wide.

"Yes Remus. Harry is more powerful than me." Dumbledore said, smiling. "That means we know something Voldemort does not. That is our advantage."

"The power the dark lord knows not." Remus whispered. Dumbledore smiled happily at Remus.

"Yes, Remus." Dumbledore said. "This means that Voldemort's arrogance will save Harry's life. I have no doubt that he will win this war, and I mean to make sure I am standing by his side when he does."

* * *

Harry and Serena walked into their private common room and saw all of the others, save Neville, doing their homework. Harry laughed when he saw this and sat next to Ron. He pulled out two pieces of parchment and his black quill. Touching the quill with the wand he spoke easily.

"I solemnly swear that I am no good."

Harry's quill began moving furiously writing the essays that he was told to do for Snape and Binns. Then he looked at his friend and smiled. "Well off to train."

He went to his trunk, but he did not train. Instead he sat in the study. He looked at the ring on his right middle finger, trying to figure out how it came to him.

"Powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to you because you are powerful."

"Why not go to Dumbledore?"

"He is not a Parseltongue."

"I see. What is it you do?"

"I can make you more powerful than you will ever imagine. I will only do this so long as you work for good. I see that you use dark magic for good. That is what my master before you did. Many called him evil, but the things he did was for good. He created me for good. He heard a prophecy before he made me. It said one would come like all the founders, yet be of none. The lion who would use what is black to do what would be white. This man would need the knowledge of the snake, the prophecy said. The snake would help the lion be like snake and raven. My master heard this and made me. I take the cunning, the intelligence, the courage and make them all stronger in you when you have need for them. That is why I was made. When I saw your power, saw your strengths, I knew you were the one I was made for. I am yours now as you are mine."

"Why was Slytherin called evil?"

"My master used the dark arts. Parseltongue is a dark art. Many of the things I see you have done is dark magic. That is what he believed the prophecy meant. He believed one would come to use dark magic to help people as he had done all his life."

"You mentioned before that I was not an heir of any house. Dumbledore thought you were to go to the heir of Slytherin."

"It was only thought that he who did this would be Slytherin, only my master knew differently. He said a Slytherin would not be a lion, nor would he need the help of the snake to be like raven and snake. He told no one else of this, but as he died he gave me the memories he held in him to pass on to you, the lion who holds all of the founders in him. The lion who uses what is black to do what is white."

"So you have all the memories of Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"How can I defeat Voldemort?"

"You must kill the part of him that cannot be seen with mortal eyes. You need the eyes of those that do not pass on."

"What does that mean?"

"When the time is right you will know what is meant."

"What is this spell you said could help me thrice?"

"The heir told you that he could bring your family back."

"Yes, and I knew he was lying."

"He was. I do not however. There is such a spell, though only one soul knew the right spell, right potion, right method, and right items to cast the spell. I can help you bring them back. Mother, Father, Godfather."

"How?"

"Now is not the time. You have many more pressing things that do not allow you time nor the place to keep what is needed. I will tell you when the time is right, and not before."

"When will it be the right time?" Harry asked, now a complete slave to his emotions.

"When the darkness falls from the land by the white hero using the dark. Then the secrets I hold to your families return will be revealed."

"Will this be something evil?"

"The magic is dark, but you use dark magic now. Is that magic evil? Is anything done for love an evil thing?"

"I understand. Thank you. I must get ready for sleep now. This week will be long, and the weekend longer still."

"Sleep well, Harry Potter."

* * *

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore made an announcement that the day after Halloween would be a Hogsmeade trip. Harry smiled knowingly as all the students cheered at what seemed amazing news. no one noticed the wink he gave Harry, along with the slight nod of his head. Harry looked confused for a second till he heard Hermione speak.

"Harry, look at this! Dumbledore is trying to remove Fudge from office!" She said, handing him the Daily Prophet

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore claims _

_Cornelius Fudge no longer fit to be Minister of Magic_

_Last night in a surprise move from the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore had a vote declared on the removal of the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge declared this an outrage immediately,_

_claiming he did not know of you-know-who's return until his attack on the Ministry of Magic last year. Albus Dumbledore commented that he had warned Fudge the year before, but he was happier to let He-who-must-not-be-named roam freely until he had no other option but to admit this. _

_The Wizengamot gave a vote of no confidence in case of Cornelius Fudge, who will now have to face an election and gain the trust of the people once again. When asked who Fudge would be running against, Dumbledore responded by saying 'I only know of one man fit for this job. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is currently head of defense and lead auror for the Ministry. He is the only man I have seen with the willpower to take this community where it leads. He also has the vote of Harry Potter, who gave this man the highest recommendation.' No one has yet spoken with Mr. Potter about these statements, though it was confirmed that he has offered interview exclusives to Daily Prophet's own Gineveive Ernesta Armstrong. We will be sending her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today in hopes of an interview to find Mr. Potter's_

_opinion of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Cornelius Fudge..._

The paper went on to describeKingsley and Fudge's opinions on certain matters, which Harry ignored. He knew what Kingsley was about. Stopping Voldemort, fair treatment of all rational thinking beings, and an honest Ministry. That was enough for Harry. He didn't even care that he would be treated like a tool to win Kingsley the election. It was his plan, so he was his own tool.

"Harry, I didn't know you were politically involved!" Hermione said.

"I have been ever since I've been called a nutter by the Ministry in fifth year." Harry said calmly.

"Stuck up reporter on the move." Serena said, nodding at the doors to the great hall.

Sure enough there stood Gineveive Armstrong. Harry laughed as she began looking over every student in order to find him. When she finally laid eyes on him she smiled so cheerfully Harry imagined her face might split in half literally. Just before reaching him Harry hissed quickly to his ring.

"Help me with my words please."

"It would be an honor."

"Mr. Potter, so nice to see you again." Gineveive said, her smile never faltering. "I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?"

"I would agree, Ms. Armstrong, but I must confer with my Headmaster. Classes begin in only a few minutes of course." Harry said. "Please, come with me, and maybe he will allow us to use his office for your interview."

While she followed Harry, he uttered a silent thank you to Slytherin for making this ring for him. He approached Dumbledore with a polite and respectful nod, which was quickly returned.

"Headmaster, I was wondering whether I would be permitted time for an interview regarding our soon to be Minister Shacklebolt." Harry said smoothly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will grant you time, and my office. Please take Miss Powell and Professor Lupin as well. I believe you know the password."

"Yes sir, of course." Harry said. "Miss Powell, Professor, if you will follow me."

They left the great hall moving calmly to the Headmaster's office. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he had Remus and Sam with him, knowing they were not going to leave but stay and make sure he made it through this situation. He felt a warmth spread through him at the thought that they were protecting him as a mother and father would. Reaching the office he said the password 'm&ms' and walked into the office. Four chairs were arranged near the desk, three set to face one. Harry knew what this meant. He would be the only one talking. Sitting in the chair placed for him he motioned for the others to sit down.

"It seems Mr. Dumbledore was expecting this." Gineveive said.

"He has a way of knowing what has and will happen around this school." Harry said smiling. "Makes you feel kind of safe when you think about it, really."

"Mr. Potter, I'm just going to ask a few questions. Would that be alright?" She said.

"That would be fine. I have two witnesses to make sure I am not misquoted of course, though I saw from your other interview with me that I don't think that will be a problem." Harry said calmly.

"Mr. Potter, is Mr. Shacklebolt your first choice for Minister?"

"Well, that answer is that my first choice would be Albus Dumbledore. He does not wish to be Minister, so my choice after that fact is of course Kingsley."

"Why is this Mr. Potter?"

"When I have had trouble in the past with death eaters, Voldemort, or dementors, Kingsley stood beside me in the fights as soon as he could arrive. I have only not seen him at my side once, and then he did not know of the attack till it was over. He is a strong man, with strong opinions. He believes the same way as I do. That any being with rational thought, be they werewolves, centaurs, vampires, giants, goblins, or any other creature I may not know of, should be treated the same as any wizard.

"They are not all evil, as I'm sure many know. They are as wizards are. Some are evil, while I have seen more than a few that are honorable and loyal people. I believe that many would benefit from that kind of wisdom. He is also determined that his main priority is not to line his pockets with galleons, as I know Cornelius Fudge did, but to eradicate the world of dark witches and wizards. The first on that list is of course Voldemort.

"These are my reasons for choosing to stand by Kingsley Shacklebolt and say whole-heartedly that I could see no one better to be our Minister. A fair and honest man, loyal to those he protects, as well as those he serves. A man who's first priority is to see that people are safe, and without fear of a so called lord. Is there a better reason for a man to be our Minister? " Harry said in the most dignified manner he had ever heard himself use.

"Mr. Potter, you just said that Minister Fudge was accepting bribes during his time in office. Could you tell us who was bribing him?"

"Well, I know that Lucius Malfoy was one. Whether to get his own way, or to carry out orders for Voldemort I do not know. We all know that he is a death eater. I know only that it was done, not the purpose for it." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, in your fifth year you had a string of complaints brought on you by the Ministry of Magic, can you tell us anything about that?"

Harry looked at Remus for guidance. Remus nodded quietly to Harry. "I can. I was under suspicion of performing illegal magic outside of school and in front of a muggle. The case was thrown out because of the fact that there were dementors in the area attempting to attack me as well as my muggle cousin. Later I found that Delores Umbridge sent them after me to get me expelled, placed in Azkaban, as well as discredit my account that Voldemort had returned. Also it was to make Fudge look good.

"Also, Umbridge came to this school and attempted to take it over. If she had continued unchallenged by my friends and I in an attempt to keep everyone safe in their defense against the dark arts, we would be far from the standard we are at now. She merely made us read how a spell was supposed to be done with no practice of wandwork or the proper way to speak the incantations.

"She used violent methods of punishment. She made students use blood quills to write lines till they were permanently scared. All of this was done with Cornelius Fudge's approval is what makes me agree with Headmaster Dumbledore that he is not fit to be Minister, and that is on top of the reasons that are obvious, like the fact that I and my friends have made more progress in capturing death eaters than aurors have been allowed to.

I found out recently that Fudge only allows aurors to go to an attacked area after they are certain the death eaters are gone. What kind of Minister allows his people to be hurt and let those hurting them get away?" Harry said, again sounding as if he were in politics himself.

"Do you have proof of these violent methods?" Gineveive asked

Harry showed her his right hand. The scars of the words 'I will not tell lies' were almost as visible as the scar on his head. "Is this proof enough?"

Remus took his hand and anger flashed in his eyes. "Harry, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I wanted to handle this on my own, Remus. I didn't want it to seem like I was crying about how bad I had it when you didn't have a job that year, and with Snuffles, well lets just say I knew you two had your own problems. I fixed it in my own way. Started the DA to teach the students to defend themselves, never gave when the ministry kept saying I was delusional, gave a review telling the truth to the Quibbler. It was my first action as an adult." Harry said, smiling.

"Mr. Potter, may I take a picture of your hand for the paper, as well as a picture with you Godfather?"

"Well, you can take a picture of my hand. I will allow you a picture with my Godfather and my Godmother, if that is fitting?" Harry said smoothly.

"Oh, of course. I didn't realize."

Harry held his hand steady as she took the picture. Then Harry stood between Sam and Remus and beamed happily, as they did, while the picture was taken.

"Can I have a copy of that Miss Armstrong?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I will have it sent to you first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time, but I must be going if I am to get this interview in for tomorrows edition of the Prophet." Gineveive said. "If it makes any difference to you, you have won my vote for Mr. Shacklebolt already."

"I am very happy to see that my words have an affect on someone." Harry said. He nodded politely as she left. Harry sighed deeply as he saw Dumbledore enter the room. "I think that went well." He said to the Headmaster.

"Well?" Remus said, shocked. "That was brilliant! You used every bit of knowledge you had about Fudge and manipulated your words so well that I didn't even believe it was you. You managed to put the information the Order collected into a large scale newspaper, without once mentioning the Order. You made Fudge look completely horrid and all you did was speak the truth!" Remus hugged him tightly then. "I am so proud of you, Harry!"

"Remus, I'm glad you're proud." Harry choked out. "But I can't breathe!" Remus released him quickly, leaving Harry gasping for breathe. "You have got to watch that strength of yours!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just so proud!" Remus said. "Your parents, and Sirius as well, would have been proud of what you did today."

"I hope they will be proud when this war is over." Harry said, suddenly smiling.

"What does that mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"Oh, nothing Professor. I just hope they are proud of me when this war is over, and Voldemort is defeated." Harry said. He blocked his mind quickly when Dumbledore tried to see what he was hiding.

"I see. A secret even from your mentor." Dumbledore said.

"A secret from everyone for now." Harry said. "Even me."

"Very well, Harry. Go to class now. Professor Flitwick knows you will be late, and knows you have my permission to be so." Dumbledore said sadly to Harry. Harry nodded and left.

"That was a different reaction then usual to his parents memory." Dumbledore said. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

"No Albus. I have no idea. He said he couldn't talk to them, that they were too long past." Remus said. "Do you think he found a way to do it?"

"No Remus." Dumbledore said. "I only fear he may try to find a way to bring them back."

"There is no such way, Albus. Surely you would have known about it after all this time." Remus said.

"Really, Remus? I did not know people could 'move' as he calls it. I never knew of a shield to block the killing curse. I never imagined anyone using wandless magic like he does. I did not know that there was a person in this world who could bend magic in the way he does and not flinch. I honestly believe that boy could change time altogether if he wished it, and that is something only Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor could do. No, Remus, I believe he knows a lot more than any wizard already. That is one of the things that scares me." Dumbledore said, his voice full with sadness as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Albus, he is not like Voldemort." Remus said.

"No. That is not what scares me. He will never be the next dark lord. I am scared because I worry that he will find a spell that he will want to use more than any other, and that it will require magic so strong it will kill him."


	5. Wedding Bells and Fake Faces

**Chapter Five**

**Wedding Bells and Fake Faces**

The weeks went by easily for the Marauder's, who were now busy as ever. The interview with Harry went out and caused an uproar. Many people were talking about putting Fudge on trial for bribery and aiding known death eaters. This only helped strengthen Kingsley's campaign, as well as his views on equal rights for all beings that had rational thought, as he refused to use the words half-breeds or half humans.

Kingsley was also seen on many occasions at Hogwarts speaking with Dumbledore, Remus, and Harry about different plans of action towards death eaters, eagerly listening to Harry's ingenious plans as they came out. He took a term of no tolerance towards those practicing dark arts. This made Harry more than a little nervous at times, being most of his stronger spells would be called dark magic. Harry also discussed these things with Kingsley, who told him he would see whether he could have some spells changed from categories for the reasons Harry spoke of.

Harry and Serena were spending most of their free time planning the masquerade or planning movement for the trips that were taken to Hogsmeade for the students to get their costumes. This took most of their time as they would plan at least ten different escape plans before they would move on to how to defend their escape. This time was also cut short by Kingsley's visits.

Neville and Ginny were busy handling prank planning, using the Marauder Spellbook to help them out as well. This was a godsend to the other four, as they could all devote themselves to other important matters. They also decided that pranks should be done after all the students had their costumes, which left them with almost a hundred pranks by the end of the month just waiting for the perfect time to be used.

Hermione and Ron were planning and leading all DA meetings. They would give reports after each meeting to the other four as to who was progressing fastest. Kingsley had decided anyone who was recommended by the Marauders would be able to join the aurors after school if they wished. It seemed that the Order and the Marauders were moving as one, and with Kingsley developing more popularity in the wizarding community, it seemed soon the Ministry would be in tow with the other two groups as well.

Many probable motions that Kingsley wanted to make were always passed by Dumbledore, Harry, and when dealing with non wizards, Remus. They were now considered Kingsley's advisors which only led to more support. The election would be the Monday after Halloween, and Kingsley was called the clear winner when people were polled on who they were voting for.

With a month to go until Remus' wedding and the Marauder's Masquerade, the tension only built on the six. They began pulling pranks daily. One day, an unsuspecting Snape was dropped into a deep sleep, due to Ginny's deeply dreaming potion. He awoke to find himself treated as an ornament for the great hall, hanging much as a chandelier while he held candles in both hands and had his mouth filled with cigarettes. On the front and back of his robes read the words 'Got a light?'.

Malfoy found himself in a series of unusual events. He was found rooted to his chair in Potions, only able to scream obscenities when anyone spoke to him. He became cemented to the steps one day only to be used as target practice for anyone with dung bombs (which seemed to have been handed out by the dozens to any student who passed by him). The Marauders personal favorite was a spell that allowed the caster to use the person as a living doll for an hour. Malfoy broke up with Pansy, announced known death eaters to the school, and declared his undying love and devotion to Harry.

This is how the time passed for them. Schoolwork was boring to them, most of the time being the first six to cast a spell, finish a potion correctly or have the best marks on their papers (mostly due to what Harry had dubbed 'the Marauders Quills'). They were more enjoying their last year than studying for the deadly NEWTS. They had also received special permission from the school's board of governors to take the NEWT potion test the week before Halloween.

When the time came for the test, they smiled cheerfully at the administrator who told them they had two hours to brew a perfect draught of living death. Harry noticed Slytherin's ring glow blue and he smiled even more. He knew this test was already over. They finished with thirty minutes to spare. Even the administrator looked shocked that it did look to be perfect.

He gave them the written test yet didn't complain as the children all pulled black quills out of their pockets and tapped them with their wands. He trusted them when they said it saved them the trouble of writing as the quills wrote what they thought, which wasn't a complete lie, as Harry had placed spells on the quills to write whatever was in the mind of the six of them. They had the combined knowledge of all six in everything they wrote.

They all wondered the same thing. Was this really cheating as they knew all the material, but were too lazy to bother writing the answers? They agreed in their thoughts it probably was, but said only that it didn't matter because they would soon be rid of potions. This was easily the most relaxed test they had ever had.

The next week had Harry spending time creating something new to work with. He began writing the Marauders Spellbook second edition. He had every spell, potion, charm, curse, and prank mentioned in the book, as well as ways to undergo becoming animagi, some of the more advanced spells he had learned, some of the spells Dumbledore had taught them, and how to accomplish occlumency and legilimency easier than he had ever thought possible.

He also began working on 'The Marauder's Guide to Practical Defense'. This was something he planned to show to Kingsley as a way to help train aurors and help people with families protect their loved ones. He was quite pleased with both of his books by Thursday and resigned himself to a nice relaxing night before Remus got married. Remus decided that he was not quite up to a bachelor party, as the full moon had left him a little weaker than usual this month.

He spent his night talking with his friends, enjoying all the things they had been up to while Harry had been indisposed. None of them said he was slacking on his duties as a school prankster. They realized that to him pranks were a high priority, but he had to spread himself increasingly more thin with all the things that had been dropped on his plate. None of them thought it was fair for him to have to be an advisor to the future Minister, as they were now calling him, when he had so many other things that were left up to him to deal with.

They had noticed over the past two months that he seemed to look increasingly more worn, as he had little time to sleep with all he was thinking of. Planning the defense of Hogsmeade that would come in two days, helping a candidate for Minister with his proposals as well as battle strategies against death eaters, his continuous worry over Voldemort, and the things he was handling in school seemed to be too much for him. They never heard him complain, but they knew that this type of stress would only cause him to crack.

Harry slept peacefully the whole night next to Serena in what felt to her like years. She vowed she would talk to him about taking some of the things he was doing off his shoulders for a while. She knew how hard he was trying, but all this work seemed to be killing him. It broke her heart to feel him drift into bed after four in the morning, too tired to even drape his arm around her, often still wearing the clothes from the day before. No longer thinking of this as Harry tightened his grip on her waist, she moved closer, pressing her body against his and drifted off to sleep again quickly.

* * *

_WAKE UP YOU GIT! IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK! WEDDING IS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!_

Harry jumped awake quickly, causing Serena to fall out of the bed. "What the hell was that for!" She yelled.

"We have an hour to get ready and get to the church where Remus and Sam are getting married!" Harry shouted back.

Serena jumped up, completely naked. Harry figured a moment to enjoy this view wouldn't take too much time away from his dressing. Serena smiled wickedly at him, causing him to return the smile. Then she winked and snapped her fingers and was dressed in the bride's maid dress.

"Tonight. No work. Me and you." Serena said licking her lips. "You game?"

"Definitely." Harry said, his mouth watering at the thought. He snapped his fingers and was dressed as well. "Well, I suppose we should hurry up and marry our Godparents up proper, huh?"

"Guess so." Serena said smiling. They walked out of the room arm in arm and ran right into Hermione.

"What took you two so long?" Hermione said. "They left already! How are we getting there, Harry?"

Harry yawned casually and was handed a pepper up potion. He drank it and his eyes opened wide for a moment before returning to normal. "Just grab my arms, guys. Sam showed me where we're going." Quickly four hands gabbed his, while Serena, as usual, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Appearing in the lobby of the church, they uttered thanks that no one had seen them. They rushed off to their respective dressing rooms. Harry, Ron, and Neville walked into the room and laughed as a nervous Remus Lupin was fighting for his life to get cuff links and a tie to come together. his shoes not even on. Remus glared at them, only fueling their laughter.

"Moony, there is a trick to doing all that." Harry said, still laughing.

"Well, what the hell is it!" Remus yelled. Harry snapped his fingers and Remus was dressed perfectly.

"Magic." Harry said, biting back his laughter as much as possible. "Or at least stop your hands from shaking while doing it."

"Oh, sod off Harry." Remus grumbled. "Not everyone can snap their fingers like a damned genie and make things happen."

"Not my fault I'm gifted." Harry responded.

_You're not going to believe this, love! Sam forgot how to put a dress on! Its backwards, inside out, unzipped, and from the looks of it she is going to be blind as she put what looks like a curtain over her face!_

Harry fell to the floor in hysterics while the others just looked at him like he was crazy. He stood slowly, regaining his composure. "You'll be happy to know, Moony, Sam is just as nervous as you are."

"What? She cant zip up a dress?" Remus asked, shocked at the thought.

"Probably could, if it wasn't inside out and backwards and she removed the curtain from her face!" Harry said, laughing heavily again. "God if I'm this bad when I get married, one of you just shoot me and put me out of my misery!"

"Can we hold you to that?" Remus asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Of course, because I will snap my fingers, look perfect and steal the show from Serena completely." Harry said with a smile.

_Shit! Harry she ripped the dress! How do you fix it?_

_I don't know, I just wave my hand and it fixes things._

_I tried that it doesn't work._

_Is she at least covered up?_

_Yeah the tear is at her leg. We need to pull out all the stops, we only have about thirty minutes. No time for muggle fixing._

_On my way. _

"Women!" Harry said, appalled. Walking out of the room frustrated, he stomped to the women's changing room. Walking in without knocking, he stopped. Starring wide eyed, he quickly turned and walked out of the room.

_Damnit! You could have said Hermione and Ginny weren't dressed!_

_I didn't notice! Sorry!_

_Tell them to snap Damnit!_

_Ok, they are dressed now. Hurry up!_

Harry walked back in and saw Sam. After a brief laugh he snapped his fingers and she was dressed perfectly, the rip in her dress now repaired as if it had never been torn. "Can you ladies survive while I try to calm Remus down?" He said.

"What's wrong with you?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, I'm just too damned tired today." Harry said. "I'm sorry about that. Sam, are you okay now?"

"Yeah Harry, thanks. Sorry to cause you all the trouble." Sam said, blushing. "I'm just so nervous."

"Don't worry. Moony's a wreck. I had to dress him. Literally." Harry said laughing again. "I'm going to leave now. I assume you guys have to do the make up and hair thing. Remus needs a nice strong shot of firewhiskey, so I'm off!"

"That boy is going to kill himself working so hard." Sam said, shaking her head.

"If he doesn't, I will. Yesterday was the first time I've seen him in a week!" Serena said. "He's always working on helping the Ministry, helping Kingsley, helping Dumbledore. He helps everyone and he suffers miserably for it. What's worse is he's making me suffer for it too!"

"You need to talk to him then, Serena." Sam said. "I'm sure he doesn't realize how bad it is for you. I've only know him a few months and even I know he'll run himself into the ground to help people."

"He has so much on his mind, and all they do is give him more to worry about. Do you know with everything he's doing he might as well be the damned Minister, and not a damned advisor!" Serena said angrily. "I just hate that they are using him so easily and he's not even complaining."

"But what he's doing is important, Ser." Hermione said. "The things I've seen him work on sound more important than most of the things that are in the paper."

"Exactly, Mione." Serena said. "Should a seventeen year old guy be handling business like that? That's the Minister's job, and he is taking the whole damned thing on his shoulders while Kingsley looks like a fucking hero for coming up with plans and propositions that are so wonderful! At least he should give Harry the credit!"

"I'll get Remus to talk to him, Serena. He listens to him, you know he does. Maybe Harry just doesn't realize how bad it is for him." Sam said, smiling warmly. "He told me before he was used to being miserable till he met you. Maybe he just thinks his life is supposed to be horrid."

"I hope that's all it is." Serena said sadly. "At least then there'd be an excuse."

* * *

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Remus asked.

"I'm tired, Moony. I feel like I never get a chance to stop anymore." Harry said. "Every time I find a free minute, Kingsley pops up and starts asking my ideas about things. I'd be willing to bet he wouldn't take a piss without asking me what bathroom to use!"

"That bad?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. You know the new defense booklet that he said he was going to hand out?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "I just finished writing it last night. By myself. No aurors, no defense specialist, just plain old Harry Potter. I write every one of his speeches, all but the giant and goblin equality proposals, and he is asking me about taxes, exchange rates, government policies, and anything else that comes to his mind!"

"Why? Kingsley is a very talented man, Harry. He doesn't need you to do everything." Remus said.

"I don't know, Moony. I honestly think he's trying to kill me." Harry said while stifling a yawn. "Last night was the first time I had more than three hours of sleep in the past month, maybe more. I just need a break. I actually thought of getting suspended just so I could hide out for a while."

"Harry, don't try that. I will talk to Kingsley myself. You take the time you need, and let me deal with that problem." Remus said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "But for now, come on and lets get your Godfather a wife." He added smiling.

Harry smiled back and nodded. "I walked you through this step by step so far. Might as well take the last leap with you too!" He said laughing.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, even to Harry's tired eyes. Sam was a beautiful bride, dressed in a long flowing dress. Harry smiled as she walked up the aisle, thinking happily of what this meant to Remus, who was still shaking though he seemed more in control. Harry almost laughed as Remus glanced nervously at Harry with a look that said 'what the hell am I supposed to do?'. Harry just smiled and nodded.

The wedding was longer than Remus had explained. There were quotes from the bible, kneeling and rising, and a lot of words that meant absolutely nothing to Harry. it was then Harry remembered that Remus had explained to him a wizards ceremony. Harry almost drifted off during the vows, when Remus nudged his arm.

"Ring, Harry." He whispered. Harry waved his hand and then handed Remus the ring, which had been bought a few days before the return to Hogwarts.

Harry almost drifted off again immediately after handing over the ring. Before he could fall asleep completely he heard the words 'you may kiss the bride'. Harry opened his eyes again and smiled at Sam and Remus, who were locked in an embrace that seemed to promise a long wait. Harry almost spoke about this, but remained silent as Remus and Sam shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

They walked out of the church as Sam had taught them, entering the limo gracefully. Harry sat on the seat furthest from the open door and leaned his head back on the seat, his eyes closed. Serena took his hand and smiled at him sadly. Had he seen this he probably would have asked what was wrong. Unfortunately he was asleep long before the limo moved from its spot.

"Moony, you've gotta talk to him about what he's doing to himself." Serena said.

"What he's doing to himself?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, all the work. Look at him, he's passed out already and its only been two minutes!" Serena said, shocked that Remus hadn't noticed.

"He's not doing it to himself." Remus said, his voice holding a tone of anger to it. "Kingsley is doing it to him. He told me before the wedding."

"Why is he letting him do this?" Serena asked, now angry at Kingsley.

"I don't know, Serena, but he wants it to stop and so help me god I'm going to see to it that it does." Remus said, his voice grim. "Let him sleep till we get there. Do you have any pepper up potion on you?"

"Of course I do. He damn near lives on the stuff now. Do you think I wouldn't make sure he had a supply of it available?" Serena asked.

"Okay, when we get to the Reception Hall, give him at least three doses of it. Hopefully that will keep him up for a while." Remus said. "If Kingsley comes near him at any time, make sure I know about it."

"Alright, Moony." Serena said, then looked at Harry. "Why do you let them use you like this, Hun? Why don't you just deal with what you already worry about and leave the rest alone? Don't you have enough to worry about?"

Harry opened his eyes a bit after hearing her voice. Looking at her he smiled lovingly. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Harry." Serena said smiling despite her anger. "How do you always know when I am talking to you?"

"I feel it." Harry said. "I feel the love in your words and I have to know what you said." He smiled. "I need some more pepper up potion, love. A lot more. We have a long day ahead of us. Still have the masquerade to set up as well as living through this reception."

Serena nodded sadly. She handed him a large vial of potion. He drank it quickly and sat up, now wide awake. "Sorry about the nodding off, Moony. You know how it is."

"Harry, why didn't you tell me Kingsley was practically forcing you to help him?" Serena asked quickly.

"I didn't want you to hex him into the next election." Harry said with a smile.

"He deserves it!" Serena said. "Throwing the work of an entire Ministry on a Seventeen year old!"

"We need a new Minister. Fudge will only help to get us killed. So many against us. If we can only turn half of them, then we stand a much better chance." Harry said. "I'm trying to make sure I win this war, love. I have to win this war."

"No Harry, you don't have to win this war! _We_ have to win this war. We are training an army, we have the Order to help us. We all have to win this war, Harry. Not you." Serena said, her face inches from his. "I love you, Harry. We all love you. We are all going to be fighting beside you, and we are going to win this war! Then we are going to go off to see the world, have sex in, on, or near every tourist attraction in the world, have as much fun as we missed because of this war, and make up for everything we had to give up thinking about because of Voldemort's obsessive need to destroy you!" She hugged him and started crying. Harry held her tightly and kissed her head lightly.

"You're right love. We are going to win." Harry said. "I'm was willing to go this far because I wanted to make myself more sure than I was before. I want to watch Voldemort crumble, realizing that he has no one to defend him. Then he will just wait to be destroyed." Harry said sadly. "I just want this nightmare to end. For me, you, and everyone else in the world."

"No more, Harry." Serena said, still sobbing. "No more taking on so much. Take what you have to deal with and don't worry about anything else. Smile again, damn it! I miss that mischievous grin that lets me know a plan is forming, and it is going to make everyone laugh. I miss you!"

Everyone stayed quiet in the limo, none wanting to interrupt this in spite of how uncomfortable they were. Harry slowly leaned her head up to face him and he grinned at her. "I promise. No more dealing with things that don't concern me. The last thing I will do is this battle at Hogsmeade and then I will only deal with the things that are already in my life." Harry said sincerely. "I love you too much to see you hurt like this." He grinned again. "Now we have a reception to attend, and it wont do to have my fiancé crying. People will talk." He added cheerfully, making her laugh as she dried her eyes.

"Someone else's wedding, and still you are worried about your own rep! God, Potter! You and your big head, I swear!" Serena said laughing.

The reception turned out to be amazing. Dobby and Winky had prepared an excellent meal. Everything was according to Sam's directions. The DJ was an expert it seemed, causing Harry to spend a lot of time dancing with Serena, smiling and laughing as if he hadn't a care in the world when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Harry, my boy! Just the person I wanted to see." Kingsley said. Harry sighed and turned to face him. "I was wondering if I could speak to you a moment."

"Kingsley, I'm at my Godfathers wedding, with my fiancé." Harry said exasperatedly. Serena left his side, causing Harry to drop his head and sigh. "Why did you have to pick this place to want to talk?"

"Well, I was wondering what your opinions were on werewolves marrying and having children." Kingsley said. "I'm for it, of course, but I was wondering what you thought."

"I believe, Kingsley that this is not a place to talk politics." Harry heard Dumbledore speak and lifted his head. Standing next to Dumbledore was Serena and Remus. Harry smiled at them happily.

"I agree, Professor." Harry said cheerfully.

"I believe that you should just accept your own opinions and leave Harry alone, Kingsley. You have nearly killed the boy already." Remus said angrily.

"I have done no such thing, Remus. I merely want the boys advice on things. Surely he is not above helping me a little?" Kingsley said still cheerful.

"Kingsley, he is taking about ten vials of pepper up potion a day now. You are asking to much of him." Serena said.

"Kingsley, I understand you value Harry's opinion, but he is still in school as you well know." Dumbledore said calmly. "He does not have the time of a normal advisors. He is working on many things for the school as well. This is taking it's toll on Harry, who I've been informed has been sleeping only three hours a day since you were nominated a candidate. A little help is fine, and Harry is willing. However, he does not have time to be a constant advisor. Myself and Remus have much more time and would be willing to help you as much as Harry. Please, let the boy get his rest before you start asking his advice again."

"I'm sorry, Harry. Is this true?" Kingsley asked. Harry nodded firmly. "I'll leave you be then. If I do such in the future, do not be afraid to tell me so. I do not mean to cause you harm, I only wanted your help."

"It's ok, Kingsley. Just let me be a while. Trust your instincts. I agree with almost every opinion you have. I'm willing to help you from time to time, but I cannot constantly be at your side to help you." Harry said.

"I understand." Kingsley said smiling. "Have a good day, Harry." He added walking away from him.

"Thanks, guys." Harry said cheerfully. "And beautiful fiancé." He added as Serena pouted, causing her to smile happily.

"That's my Snuffles!" Serena said, jumping into his arms almost knocking him over.

"I see you are doing better already Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Pepper up potion, sir." Harry said sadly. "I'll be up till midnight, and then I'll probably drop into a coma."

"Make sure you rest well tonight, Harry. Tomorrow is an important day." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I am eager to watch how masterfully your plan works."

"Thank you, sir. I just want to get through today for now though." Harry said smiling at Dumbledore.

"I see. I shall take my leave, as I am needed at Hogwarts. I will see you all in a few hours." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I am most excited to see what you have in store for us tonight." He added as he left.

"Oh, Harry a note from the kitchens says that Dobby requests a word with you." Remus said smiling. "Is it something I should put off?"

"No, I'll go talk to him. He has been doing some important work for me, and I have to make sure it is all right." Harry said. He quickly kissed Serena. "I'll be right back. This won't take long, I promise." Harry said walking to the kitchens.

"Why is he being so secretive about talking to Dobby?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I assume it is a surprise for us all." Remus said. "You know how Harry is about his surprises."

"He knows I hate surprises though!" Serena said.

"Didn't hate the ring." Remus said. "Didn't hate getting proposed to. Face it, you love surprises from him."

"Only because he has such wonderful surprises." Serena said. "What more can he do? He is with me, marrying me, and planning an entire life around me. There is no better surprise than the first time he told me he loves me. That is all I need."

"Yes, but he never had someone he cared enough about that he could lavish with gifts. Sirius wouldn't have it. You know that. I don't like to accept gifts often. Actually the first gift he gave me that I accepted was the day he reintroduced me to Sam." Remus said. "You don't force him to take the things back, and he likes being able to give them. Just look at the things he gets for his friends. When people don't force him to return things, he is willing to go to the ends of the Earth to give them things they will love. He is even worse with you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it, Remus." Serena said.

"Just take it as something he hasn't been able to do. He has waited his entire life to be able to give people presents. Let him do it if it makes him happy. You know he doesn't need to worry about money." Remus said smiling.

"I guess you're right. I just wish it didn't feel like he was hiding something from me." Serena said.

"Have you asked him about it?" Remus asked.

"No." Serena said simply.

Remus laughed. "He is not hiding things if you do not ask about it." He said.

"Fine, I'll ask." Serena said.

"Ask what?" Harry asked. "Who's hiding something from you?"

"Oh, Harry! Hi." Serena said, blushing. "Why do you keep talking to Dobby in private?"

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked. Serena nodded. Harry whispered in Serena's ear. Her eyes brightened and she looked at Harry.

"Really?" Serena said.

Harry nodded, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh, its a secret."

"Gotcha." Serena said.

"See, no secrets from you." Remus said. "Its a secret from me."

"No its a secret from everyone. I was going to surprise Serena, but she sounded so upset about it, I figured I'd tell her." Harry said, grinning.

"You heard me?" Serena asked.

"I told you, love. I feel when you are talking about something to do with me." Harry said. "I knew you were upset about me keeping something from you. I just couldn't figure out what it was."

"You are going to get on my nerves reading my mind like that." Serena said, though she was smiling happily.

"I only feel when its about me. The other twenty minutes of the day, your mind is your own." Harry said jokingly.

"Look, I married him, don't I get a few minutes with him?" Sam asked coming up behind Remus. "You two just kidnap him away and he forgets about me."

"I didn't forget you. I was merely sharing the wisdom of age." Remus said in a dignified manner.

"That reminds me!" Harry said. "I have something for you both." He continued smiling.

"We have something for you." Serena corrected.

"Of course, I just meant I had it." Harry said.

"Just give it to them already, stop arguing over petty differences." Serena said hitting him playfully.

"Fine, here." Harry said quickly. "Talk about anticlimactic." Serena laughed at him.

Sam and Remus opened the envelop. Looking inside their eyes widened and they looked back at Harry.

"Harry, you can't do this. It belongs to you." Remus said.

"You can't be serious about this." Sam said.

"He said it was fine as long as his room remains the same." Harry said. "But my surprise is I'm inviting you to our home for Christmas."

"Harry, what are you talking about? I thought that was your home." Sam said.

"No, Sam. Grimmauld Place was Sirius' house. You will see my home for the first time on the night before Christmas." Harry said. "That's what I was talking to Dobby about. They are coming with me after Christmas though."

"That's fine, Harry. I don't see how we'll have much need for them." Remus said.

"Well then, say thank you, Remus!" Sam said, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Thank you, Remus." Remus said smiling at Harry.

"You're most welcome, Harry." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh, you two!" Serena said. "You're welcome Sam."

"Thank you, Ser." Sam said smiling. "We have a lot of work to do with these two, huh?"

"You're lucky. He's already grown. I have to train this lazy lump of flesh from scratch." Serena said laughing.

"Well, that only means I can only get more perfect than I already am." Harry said cheerfully.

"You are so full of yourself." Serena said.

"So are you." Harry retorted.

"I know." Serena said merrily. "We were meant to be together!" She cried hugging him tightly.

They laughed some more, and they all began dancing again. The Marauders were dancing happily, switching partners, eating the food happily, and standing for hundreds of pictures beside Remus and Sam. Finally, when it was almost time for dinner they returned to the castle. They all felt lighter. They spent some time relaxing in their common room, none willing to change out of their clothes yet.

When the time came for dinner, they quickly changed clothes and hurried to the great hall. They looked around, already seeing how their plans would work. They smiled at each other and sat down to at the Gryffindor table. They ate in silence, all of them thinking of the job ahead. When dinner was done they went to the staff table and spoke to Remus for a few minutes while students began filtering out of the great hall. Remus nodded and they set off to work.

* * *

At eight o'clock that night the Marauder's opened the doors and smiled at the mass of students standing before them.

"Welcome, one and all to the Marauders Masquerade!" They yelled in unison.

Students cheered and ran into the great hall as the six of them moved out of the way. They greeted everyone cheerfully as they entered the now transformed room. Orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling. All of the house and school flags had been replaced by the Marauders flags done in orange and black. Two long tables were at either side of the room, one holding every kind of drink imaginable, the other holding every kind of candy they could find.

The children were all in amazing costumes, many causing Harry to look amazed. People looking like centaurs, elven warriors, a few portraying Dumbledore, and, most shocking to Harry, some even dressed as him. Harry laughed as he saw these costumes, feeling rather bland himself. He was dressed like someone he saw in a muggle movie. He didn't care really, he was just trying to relax for once.

He started hearing someone scream angrily and looked at the door. What seemed to be a group of twelve nineteenth century noblemen and a few ladies, were standing at the door unable to enter. Harry laughed as he saw the person in the lead of this group. Draco Malfoy. Harry nodded to Remus and Dumbledore who only smiled as Harry walked to the door.

"Problems, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Why can't we get in Potter! Not allowing Slytherins into your party?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Not at all. In fact I've seen many Slytherins enter, and having a wonderful time." Harry said.

"They why can't we get in!" Pansy Parkinson asked shrilly.

"Pansy, enter on your own." Harry said easily. She walked into the door with no problem. "I see."

"What do you see, Potter?" Malfoy asked, now enraged.

"I see your girlfriend has the good sense not to bear the dark mark." Harry said. "You can only enter here tonight without that mark. Marauders are allowed to run any event we hold in the way we see fit. All events sponsored by the Marauder's do not permit death eaters to attend. So, any of you who do not bear the dark mark, walk in alone and you will be able to enter."

Upon this, the ladies of the group entered, along with Blaise Zabini. Harry raised an eyebrow as he entered. "I would have thought you would have the mark by now, what with all your loyal service to Tom." He said to Zabini. "I suppose he doesn't approve much of your methods then." Harry turned and walked from the door.

"Potter! You cannot do this!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry turned easily. "I can do whatever I wish while I am paying for all this. Do you wish to give me the galleons it costs to make a party like this available?" Harry said, waiting silently for a moment. "I thought so. Daddy's bank account isn't that large is it? You cannot enter here with that mark, so you may as well leave." then he turned to the hall and shouted loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newest death eaters! Standing at the doors, unable to enter are our dear friends Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott! Lets show them what we think of such stupidity!"

curses flew through the air hitting the four. No one could quite make out what spells had hit them. They now looked remarkably like monsters you would see in old horror films. Three eyes, teeth hanging to their chests, legs in positions Harry had never seen, faces green, blue, red, and orange, covered in warts or some weird looking boils that continuously drained pus, and none had any hair. Harry laughed at the sight as they ran from the doors to avoid the next set of curses as he noticed they all had pig tails.

With no more wild incidents, everyone surrendered themselves to the fun of the party. Games as mundane as bobbing for apples next to games of wizard darts, things like ring toss next to a wizards chessboard on the floor, reminiscent of the board Harry saw at the end of his first year. People were dancing in the center of the room quickly for this moment, although slower songs would appear from time to time. Some were standing by the snack or drink tables talking excitedly about all forms of things.

Harry walked back to his group standing near the wizard chess board and began talking cheerfully with Serena again. They decided they danced enough that day, and Harry was starting to loose his energy from the pepper up potion. They decided to enjoy their time playing the games they had there through the night. They were disappointed at midnight, when everyone was leaving, that no one wanted it to last longer. Harry and Serena stood by Sam and Remus while the students left.

"What did you think, Moony?" Harry asked.

"I think that Hogwarts has never seen anything like this before." Remus said. "And no matter how much they try, they will never see it again."

"You sure? They didn't even seem upset that the party was over." Harry said sadly.

"Harry, they are exhausted!" Remus said. "Look at some of them. They seem to be dragging themselves to bed. You gave them a party that was not only a smashing success, but was so wonderful they stayed far longer than they normally would have."

"Never thought of it that way." Harry said.

"It was a great party, Harry." Sam said. "I heard a lot of students saying it was one of the best parties ever. You should be really proud of yourself, and your friends."

"Damn, Potter." Serena said. "Are you that tired? We not only had a hit on our hands, we threw a party that even we couldn't top. For years to come this will be known as the greatest bloody party ever!"

"Miss Black, I understand your happiness at a successful party, but please remember that this is still a school." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Language."

"Sorry sir." Serena said.

"Congratulations, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I believe the students are already eagerly awaiting your Christmas celebration."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, smiling wickedly now. "Unfortunately I'm only eagerly awaiting a nice trip to my bed." Looking at Serena he winked. "Serena, care to join me?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. There is no place I would rather be." Serena said, her own smile mischievous. As they walked from the great hall she added. "So long as sleep isn't what's on your mind."

"The furthest thing from it."


	6. The Battle

**Chapter Six**

**The Battle**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. He didn't feel the exhaustion of the day before. He got up easily and began to dress. He didn't notice Serena wake and sit up in the bed, smiling at him as he dressed. Harry finished dressing and looked in the mirror. The dark circles from lack of sleep were already fading. Ruffling his hair he noticed that is hair was longer, hanging on his head lazily.

Serena laughed as he looked at his hair. "It has gotten longer since last year." She said.

"Are you trying to tell me it's time for a haircut?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. It makes you look even more wonderful."

"Speaking of hair, I miss seeing bubblegum pink at times." Harry said, smiling.

"I do miss that. Its the only part of my transforming I do miss." Serena said, still laughing at him. "Too bad I haven't found a reasonable spell to do it."

"Use hair dye." Harry said. "Don't know if they make it in pink, but muggles use it all the time."

"I'll look into it when schools over." Serena said seriously. "Sounds like it might be fun."

"I guess. It was never really my style." Harry said. He sighed deeply. "Busy day today."

"What do we have to do?" Serena asked, referring to their part in the plan.

"The Marauders, DA, and the Order are going to Hogsmeade. Students acting as if it is a regular Hogsmeade visit, teachers acting as supervision." Harry said. "When death eaters approach, we attack in full force."

"Sounds like a good plan." Serena said.

"Well its mine and the rings. We both know that it has a strong sense of cunning in it." Harry said.

"So I'm assuming there is no chance for a lie in?" Serena asked jokingly.

Harry laughed softly. "Not today. Tomorrow is Sunday however. We could spend the whole day together, never leaving the room."

"Sounds very good to me." Serena said. "It's a date."

With that Serena dressed and they made their way to the great hall. They ate their breakfast, talking amongst themselves in thought. They couldn't let anyone hear the plan until they were finished. Ginny and Neville had the first part done. The owlery was inaccessible, which would cause a commotion for everyone. Death Eaters would not know what was happening until it was too late. Everyone began walking to the doors in the main hall to leave, only to be thwarted in their attempts by Dumbledore.

"I am sorry students, but the trip has been cancelled due to an emergency in Hogsmeade. I will need the DA, and a few teachers to help us stop a fire that has broken out. The rest of you should stay here. I am sorry children." Dumbledore said.

The DA came quickly at Dumbledore's call, including its leaders. Remus, McGonagall, and Flitwick stood with them. They walked out of the school, thinking their plan had moved to perfection. Harry stopped quickly and turned around. He began speaking softly under his breath so no one could hear. When he was done he turned and caught up with Dumbledore and his friends. Stopping just outside the gates Dumbledore and Harry turned to their army behind them.

"Children, I will not lie and say this will not be dangerous. This will be a battle, one for which you have all been trained by some of the best wizards and witches of our time. It is because of their trust in your abilities that you are here. I ask now that if you do not wish to be in this battle, please return to Hogwarts now, for your safety." Dumbledore said.

When no one moved Harry spoke. "Look, for most of you this is your first battle in this war. For some this is a second or even third battle. We will not be able to lead you, as we will all be fighting. Remember your training, and remember that you were chosen because you are the best that we have in the DA at this time. Let's show the death eaters what happens when you piss off people as strong as we are."

The DA nodded firmly, none spoke as no words were needed. They had their jobs and were ready to do them at whatever cost. Harry nodded at Dumbledore and they walked into Hogsmeade. The town looked even more wonderful than normal. Upon entering the students acted normally, splitting off into their own groups and walking to shops, looking in windows, going to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry kept his mind open, a power the ring gave him. He listened for thoughts of death eaters every moment. He knew he could reach Dumbledore this way as well, but he'd rather not show this trick till it was needed. Besides, Dumbledore had a way of knowing when something would happen. The one thing not on his mind was worrying about Sam. He had taken her to Grimmauld Place last night as a safety precaution.

The day seemed to drag on. No thoughts of violence were coming to Harry. He was beginning to think his plan had failed. At lunch everyone was found in the Three Broomsticks eating and talking somberly. Harry noticed Order members gathered in the pub as well. He wasn't even paying attention till he heard it.

_"We have to capture as many as we can. The Dark Lord requires more servants!"_

_"Harry Potter?"_

_"He is to be taken dead or alive. Whichever seems most safe for us."_

Harry quickly stood and had his wands in his hands instantly. Walking out the door he stood in the middle of the street, waiting for them to arrive. He knew he needed a trick up his sleeve and then he thought of one.

_Serena, tell everyone not to leave the pub till I send my first spells, then start a full attack. Tell them to be careful, I feel hundreds of them coming._

_Be careful._

_I'm not dying today._

Harry pulled all his arrogance into his stance, eyes, and smile now. He knew he would need a way to unnerve this many death eaters to keep everyone in the town alive. Whispering to the ring for help, he saw it glow red, green, and blue. He nodded. He was going to need all the cunning, courage, and intelligence he could get. His mind began running through all possible outcomes as he saw them approach. His smile returned instantly as he saw them. His plan was in motion.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Harry said lazily. "Practice?"

"Harry Potter!" A familiar voice said.

"Hello, Wormtail. I have a special present for you. It comes from my mum, dad, and Sirius. I just know you will love it." Harry said easily.

Hundreds of spells flew at Harry, who had his shield up before the first spell was finished. He waved his wand once, using his other wand to send an explosion towards ten death eaters. This was the cue for action. They would not be escaping now and Harry wanted it this way. Harry moved himself behind Wormtail and smiled.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry shouted quickly before moving again.

He stood in front of Serena, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. Nodding quickly they split into three groups, Ron and Harry, Ginny and Neville, Serena and Hermione. Harry teamed them up this way so one member from each group could call shields wandlessly. Harry nodded again and his silent order was followed instantly.

Harry and Ron set out straight for the middle of the swarm of death eaters. Harry moved them into the center, and with shields covering them they began sending spells outwardly towards death eaters. Watching their spells expertly, they only hit their targets who were too busy facing what seemed an angry mob of students, teachers, Order members, aurors, and even townspeople.

Serena and Hermione came on one side of this army of men, half of the DA following behind them. They began attacking on the left side of them, knowingly watching for Harry and Ron in the center. Their spells were being sent quickly making sure that they could finish this quickly. They only hoped that innocent people would stay away from this fight. This was before they saw the mob of townspeople, wands drawn sending spells to the back of the group of death eaters.

Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Remus led the aurors to the right of the death eaters, leaving the rest in front. They began attacking swiftly, the aurors moving deftly, Kingsley sending spells in fury, Remus using all the speed and strength that his werewolf blood had given him, and Dumbledore moving with grace and speed while easily out-maneuvering the death eaters with spells of his own every time a spell was sent to him.

Ginny and Neville began attacking with all the power Harry had given them. Using both wands, wandless magic, and any other strength they might have, they were casting spells with dangerous results. The DA beside them were doing much the same, only to a lesser degree. Their spells seemed to have improved greatly over the past two months. Ginny felt a moment of pride that she had helped teach these people such things.

The battle raged on for quite some time. Though everyone with Harry was well taught, he was correct in seeing that there were hundreds against them. It seemed they were being hit by a wave of spells all the time. Harry and Ron looked like the eye of the storm, however they had yet to be seen by anyone since this battle started.

Harry started to loose his patience. Putting his wands away he began hissing spells and throwing spells no one had ever seen before. One summoned snakes to attack his enemies, one gave him a boost in his power which shocked even him, and the last shocked him most of all. The sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hands. He did not know the spells effects only that they would harm enemies. Seeing the Gryffindor sword he smiled again. His ring now glowing only green and red, he began attacking death eaters with the sword. Gone from him was the feeling of being overwhelmed, now he was overwhelming. He was shocked once more when he hissed a spell and a burst of light shot from the sword, searing everyone it touched.

Serena and Hermione were shooting spells through enemies furiously, and lethally. They didn't care about laws and rules anymore. They were worried about Ron and Harry. They began hitting death eaters with spells they knew would be deadly, but they no longer cared. They were going to end this battle quickly or die trying. Serena quickly cursed twenty death eaters, causing them to attack their allies, cursing ten more with the insanity spell of Harry's. Hermione was attacking with the most violent spell she remembered. She kept waving her wand at people in the sharp motion used on her in the department of Mysteries. Both began making instant progress through the wave of death eaters coming towards them, as their eyes gleamed with rage.

Ginny and Neville seemed to feel the anger build in Hermione and Serena, and only increased their attacks. Using spells they had learned from Harry and Dumbledore, explosions and fires could be seen erupting from their side of the death eaters. They told the DA members to attack with any force, causing wave after wave of deadly and vicious spells. No one noticed that the eyes of the two Marauders now glowed with a fire behind them that was only matched by Harry's.

Ron watched Harry, amazed at the anger building in him. He knew that Harry was angry enough to kill, and he felt the same anger build in him. Quickly, spells he never knew before flew from his lips. Spells that his mind told him would maim, cripple, and kill were coming from him with a force no one would recognize. He only had one thought enter his mind through this time. We have to keep everyone safe.

Dumbledore felt something that he had never experienced before. Watching the battle, he felt an enormous swell of magic build. It seemed as if someone was sucking the magic from the air, though he could not find the purpose for it. He knew instinctively that it was Harry when the army that once faced them turned quickly and began charging inward. With a quick look at Remus and Kingsley he rushed behind the death eaters, attacking as many as he could with Remus and Kingsley following quickly to do the same.

Harry felt magic willing itself into him, and saw what was happening. His friends, the people he loved, were fighting a war that would leave them changed forever. This caused his anger to flare up worse than it ever had. He no longer bore a smile of arrogance but a look of pure hatred. He held the sword in his hands tightly and whispered his spell to it. Fire began to dance around the blade. Harry then began attacking death eaters with a fury that would rival their lords. In what seemed like seconds Harry stood with bodies sprawled around him. He sent the sword away, feeling it wasn't quick enough. He felt spells enter his mind he knew he could use. Spells in Parseltongue, and at the same time he knew these were the spells Slytherin used in his time to save the people he loved as well. No longer even bothering with wands, his fury exploded in every spell.

Serena no longer thinking began sending spells in anger, making them much stronger than they should have been. Listening to her spells to find out what they were, she heard herself hissing as Harry did when talking to snakes or his ring. Not caring what was happening she continued the assault, seeing that they had left as many bodies behind as they had in front of them. She saw the DA starring at her in awe and shouted for them to keep fighting. Shocking them from their stupor they jumped into battle again.

Hermione had noticed the hissing but paid no attention, thinking that meant she was close to Harry and Ron. Had she listened she would have found it was her voice that was hissing with every spell. She felt Serena thinking the same thing, and continued to fight harder. She would not let any thought enter her mind other than getting to Ron, and seeing him safe again. This made her smile again, even as her anger burst when she saw that the people in front of her were trying to keep her from him.

Ginny and Neville were no longer thinking at all. Every spell seemed to come from a place neither of them knew of, and neither cared to examine it. With the spells they were using this army of death eaters were dropping in tens with every spell. Ginny quickly looked at the DA to notice them moving quickly and more determined then she had ever seen them. Smiling, she grew proud again. Then she felt the anger swell in her again, as she stumbled on the thought that the death eaters were trying to keep her from her friends. She looked at Neville and saw the same thought form in his mind. This fueled their powers even more and both set to work.

Dumbledore looked down as he stepped on something soft. He noticed a body which was slashed and burnt. His eyes widened as he realized that they were now passing into the area where Harry had his assault. Spells were still flying from every direction but he began to notice that screams were heard coming from the direction of the largest mass of death eaters, which was the back of the army, who now seemed to contest not only with townspeople but everyone besides the group of men trying to catch up to the death eaters who kept attempting to flee.

Harry and Ron stood close again as they began sending spells at death eaters in a speed even they didn't recognize. Harry realized Ron was speaking Parseltongue but chose to worry about that later. They had more important things to worry about now. These people were keeping them from those they loved, their future wives, their friends, their families. Love and Anger twisted into an emotion Harry had never felt before, but it was this emotion that was giving him the strength he needed to keep going. He looked into Ron's mind to see the same thoughts as his, and this only increased his urge to win.

Hermione and Serena began to hear other voices hissing as they moved through the crowd of death eaters. Forcing a line to open they ran into the center to stand beside Harry and Ron. They left the DA to make sure none ran, knowing with Dumbledore's side, Ginny's side, the DA and townspeople none of these would escape. Now the four stood in the center of this storm of death eaters, showing a violence like none have ever seen. It seemed hundreds fell in a matter of moments.

Ginny and Neville stormed through death eaters as they heard those four familiar voices. Reaching their friends, no one spoke. They all moved into a circular form, and then spells in Parseltongue erupted from their voices again. No death eater save one would come out alive. This was their unspoken, un-thought vow to each other. They would pay for trying to hurt those they loved. Voldemort would pay for trying to start this war.

Dumbledore, Remus, and Kingsley, followed shortly by the aurors found the circle of death eaters shortly after all six of the Marauders stood together. They had seen the destruction in the wake of those six, and they were terrified of what was happening. Dumbledore spotted a DA member who told them they were ordered to keep the death eaters from escaping. Dumbledore nodded and set back to work on trying to stop as many death eaters as he could, and attempt to help the six children in any way he could.

Harry noticed the death eaters ranks dropping quickly, the spells were no longer coming in the mass that they were earlier. Harry thought for a spell that could finish this easily. Finding it he thought it to the other five, who only prepared themselves with the same spell. All of them smiled as the thought of victory approached them and they knew this day would be remembered as the strongest message to Voldemort anyone ever gave.

Dumbledore had sent another stunning curse as he suddenly felt the magic drain towards the center of the circle again. Then a awesome light exploded from the center, followed by the sound of an explosion that could kill from vibrations alone. When he could see again he saw that none stood standing in the circle except the six who stood in the middle. Seeing them at this moment, Dumbledore's eyes widened. he could almost see the magic pour into them. He noticed that Slytherins ring had a flashing glow, changing from green to red, then quickly faded back to its black color. He told himself to ask Harry about the ring when the time was right.

Remus stood shocked to see the children looking as they did. They all appeared to be glowing a bright gold, as if a light had been turned on in them, causing them to light up. None of them smiled, which scared Remus more than the battle that had just taken place. In place of their normally happy or arrogant expressions was one of grave knowledge that the battle was over, but they did not know the cost.

Harry looked at his friends and knew he bore the same expression. The seriousness of battle had hit them in that instant. No one could fight a war and not be a killer. They all realized this now more than ever. Suddenly the anger rushed from each of them, as well as all knowledge of the spells they cast. Harry looked at Dumbledore solemnly.

"Is everyone safe?" Harry asked, sounding as if he barely had the strength to continue.

"I do not know of the townspeople, but the DA, the Order, and the aurors are all well." Dumbledore said.

"Wormtail is in the middle of the field probably fifty rows in. He's alive." Harry said.

"I will see to it that he suffers for his crimes." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Then all six of the Marauders fell to the ground, unconscious.


	7. Ring of Power, Ring of Strength

**Chapter Seven**

**Ring of Power, Ring of Strength**

Harry awoke in the hospital wing looking around groggily. He noticed his friends laying beside him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled knowing that they were alright. Looking to his other side, he saw a large group of people. Counting twenty five students, he knew that the DA members survived as well. He also noticed Dumbledore, Remus, and Kingsley sitting next to him. Sam was standing behind Remus, a look of worry on her face.

"You guys look like you're attending a funeral." Harry said jokingly, a grin coming over his face. "I thought you said no one was lost."

"On our side, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The death eaters have lost many lives."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Harry!" Remus said, shocked at this response. "We do not take human lives!"

"And as such we will be slaughtered so long as they can live and manage to return to Tom." Harry said seriously. "Did you honestly expect to fight an entire war, and not have one casualty?"

"Harry, we do not fight their way." Dumbledore said firmly. "To kill them makes us no better than they are."

"Bullshit!" Harry shouted. "To kill them makes people safe! To save people we do what we must! You expect me to feel bad about that? How many lives were saved because they will no longer be able to attack anyone else?"

"How many lives will be destroyed for the same reasons?" Dumbledore asked. "Many of those people had children. Children who are now left with only one parent, more still who are orphaned."

"Judge me as you want." Harry said coldly. "Think of this before you do. You say many were left with one parent and some orphaned. I know what that feels like as well. But ask yourself, would there have been more orphans or less had I let them live? Would everyone here still be walking and talking, able to laugh and joke and live if I hadn't done what I did? Would Sam have Remus if I hadn't attracted their attention the way I did? Would the DA still be able to live on? Would you, Professor? Would you have lived if I hadn't finished the death eaters who were aiming killing curses at you, Remus, and the DA? Think of these answers before you judge me."

"Harry, you could have found another way." Dumbledore said.

"What other way?" Harry said. "I only started the deadly spells when all my efforts to merely stop them seemed to be working in vain. They were shielding themselves from us. They were prepared for a battle. I sent ten stunning curses, and only three people fell. My spells were aimed perfectly, even you know I don't make a habit of missing. With that large of a crowd shouldn't I have at least hit someone, even if it was a mistake?"

"You were using non lethal spells?" Dumbledore asked.

"Had you checked all the bodies you would have found that where we were originally there was a large amount of people stunned. It wasn't until I heard them switch to killing curses that I decided it was time to react strongly." Harry said.

"What do you mean hear them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I could hear them thinking, just as well as I hear you thinking I'm turning into another Voldemort." Harry said angrily. "Keep in mind, Headmaster, I did not kill for pleasure, profit, power, or anything else Voldemort holds dear to him. I killed to keep others from dying."

"How did I speak Parseltongue, Harry?" Serena asked, changing the subject instantly.

"You don't know either?" Harry asked.

"No, I was too busy using spells. Spells I never heard of before. I can't even remember them, only what they did." Serena said.

"Shish ay asssh may akissssshas"

"What was that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quickly. looking at him. Harry closed his eyes.

"Shi ya shissss asshissasssss." Harry said, his mouth contorting in ways that horrified Dumbledore.

"Shisssss yas amakissssshasssi"

"I see." Harry said.

"What was that, Harry?" Sam said, looking confused.

"It was my ring." Harry said.

"What did it say?" Dumbledore asked.

"That something happened during the battle. It was made for me you know?" Harry said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "The ring was made for you?"

"The lion who holds the powers of the four houses. The man who would use what is black to do what is white. The lion would need the power of raven and snake." Harry said, trying to remember all the words. "I think that's perfectly right. I want to hear that prophecy. It was given about forty years before Slytherin died, given to Slytherin personally. I want that prophecy, because the ring says its talking about me."

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Dumbledore asked.

"Too many people here to talk about it." Harry said, looking at Kingsley and the DA. Dumbledore quickly made them leave.

"Tell me, Harry."

"The lion is me. Slytherin said the ring was for his ancestor, but told the ring only to come to the one who had the power of the four houses. He meant intelligence, cunning, hard work and loyalty, and courage. He also said the ring would go to one in Gryffindor, but wouldn't be heir to any founder." Harry said calmly. "The second line means he will use dark magic for good. The ring said the same was true of Slytherin himself, which is why he made the ring. To give me the help of raven and snake. Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"What happened to you children today?" Remus asked.

"That's what the ring was explaining." Harry said. "He said I needed the ring of strength. Slytherin trusted only one person with the prophecy. Godric Gryffindor. They split the power of the ring, one being the ring of power, Slytherin's ring, and one being the ring of strength, Gryffindor's ring. What happened today was a result of the power binding I did this summer. When I got angry for them wanting to kill people, it spread through the power that binds us and the necklaces that hold our minds together. That's how everyone could speak Parseltongue and know spells that I'm sure no one had ever seen before. They were spells of Slytherin's own making. We passed out afterwards because I didn't have the strength to keep us steady once the power was used as it was."

"How is the ring supposed to help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It already has." Harry said. "It gave me the cunning of Slytherin, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, and the bravery of Gryffindor himself."

"How?"

"Shishashiya kashimalassssssh"

"Kassssssshishiamissshalayassssh aminishalassh assssh asisssssss"

"Ravenclaw was tricked into giving a drop of blood, and Gryffindor did it willingly. Slytherin joined a drop of his blood with the other two and sealed them into the ring." Harry said. "Where do I find the ring of Gryffindor?"

"I am in possession of it, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I have the rings of all our founders. But I must ask will this power help you, or lead to your destruction?"

"It's to stop Voldemort. That's all I know." Harry said.

* * *

A week had passed since the battle at Hogsmeade and school returned to normal. Harry and his friends were left out of the papers thanks to Dumbledore. Kingsley received sole credit for stopping the attack with the aurors and townspeople. The election was won for Kingsley with that battle. Harry smiled and agreed to come to Kingsley's swearing in as a friend. Dumbledore had given Harry the other ring, and he now wore one on each hand. Gryffindor's on his right middle finger, Slytherin's on his left.

The swearing in seemed to be a huge event, and Serena went with Harry. Neither one spoke of the day that seemed years ago already. Both agreed it was best to leave it in the past, and hope it never had to be as bad again. Enjoying the party was hard to do, though, as reporters were asking everyone who was invited by Kingsley for an interview. Harry had constantly rejected offers, choosing to enjoy the day. Kingsley told him to expect big news the next day as he was changing laws all week and they would be announced the next day. Harry smiled and told him to make sure the laws were sound, and fair. With Kingsley's promise they would be Harry and Serena returned to school.

The next morning in the great hall life seemed to be in an uproar. Students were talking wildly and waving papers in front of them. Some were reading maniacally fast and Harry figured that Kingsley had either done some marvelous or something outrageous. Either way Harry felt it couldn't be worse than any of the things Fudge did. Sitting at the table, Hermione threw her paper between Serena and Harry.

"You two are mentioned in here. You might want to know what has been said." Hermione said angrily, though it wasn't directed at the two. Harry picked up the paper.

_Minister announces events of Death Eater Attack!_

_New laws now set in stone._

_New Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt announced today that the attack in Hogsmeade village a week ago led to many of the Death Eaters demise. He reported that Harry Potter and Serena Black, current Hogwarts students and soon to be wed, were at the attack. After killing curses were sent at Mr. Potter and Miss Black, aurors went to deadly measures to see to it that the children were to remain safe. _

_After the two hour battle that raged on through the afternoon, the aurors won the battle, led by Minister Shacklebolt himself. They managed to save the children and their friends Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, and Neville Longbottom from immediate harm, though the children had passed out from fear. Minister Shacklebolt was reported as saying 'Children of their age should not be allowed onto the field of battle. This was a gruesome scene they had to witness. I would hope the next time they are in danger, they flee immediately and leave the jobs of stopping Death Eaters to trained aurors.'_

_The death toll reached 735 people, including Narcissa Malfoy, wife of imprisoned Lucius Malfoy, mother of son Draco, Percy Weasley son of Molly and Arthur, brother to Ronald and Ginerva, was also found dead on the scene. Over 170 were captured, including Peter Pettigrew, who was believed murdered by Sirius Black sixteen years ago. This leads aurors and investigators to believe Black is innocent of these crimes._

_In even more related news, Gringotts accounts of many wizards and witches were frozen today when aurors held their biggest dark object hunt in history today. 169 vaults were sealed from every Death Eater captured, as well as 658 vaults from those dead. An additional 398 were sealed as the witches or wizards were found with dark objects and bore the Dark Mark. The Minister replied to this by saying 'I am taking a no tolerance offense on all dark objects and those who bare the Dark Mark. If you have either one, you will face the punishment fit for such crimes. I am not another Cornelius Fudge.' Many wonder of the children who will suffer for this. Many children such as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, along with many others will now no longer have a place to call home nor a knut to their names._

_Minister Shacklebolt, along with the Wizengamot, have passed several new laws, as well as having seven peace treaties. Last night it was announced that werewolves, vampires, centaurs, goblins, and giants will now receive the same rights as a wizard or witch._

_Centaurs have accepted honorably, saying they were pleased to see that not all politicians thought of them as vile creatures. Goblins expressed their happiness as well, along with vampires and giants. Werewolves seemed the most enthusiastic, commenting on people hunting them during the full moon. Remus Lupin, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts was_

_quoted last night saying 'Its great to know that a silver bullet is not going to hit me one night while I'm hiding during my transformation.' Werewolves have only one restriction effective as of last night. All werewolves may be treated equally and will be provided Wolfs bane Potion freely, but only if they take the potion will they have the rules against them removed. The law was made as_

_such in accordance with the Minister's advisor in werewolf affairs, who also happens to be Remus Lupin. It was said that so long as they have taken the potion, they are very little threat as long as they hide themselves away._

"Wow." Harry said.

"Go Kingsley!" Serena said smiling. "Remus doesn't have to worry anymore!"

"Yeah, I'm wondering about these peace treaties though." Harry said. "Who did he sign them with?"

"What?" Hermione yelled. "You don't care that you two were pretty much called scared little children?"

Harry looked over his friends, who all seemed angry. He started laughing at them. "If the truth was told, how long do you think we would spend in Azkaban?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

_Firelight, do the math._ Harry thought. _What is life multiplied by 735? _

_They didn't-_

_No. All the deaths were because of us. How would six people serve 735 life sentences? We had to either be called scared little kids or else we would be imprisoned little kids._

"Oh." Hermione said. Ron, Ginny, and Neville seemed to have lost their anger as well.

"Sorry about your brother, you two." Serena said, looking at Ron and Ginny.

"So are we." Ginny said.

"We have to talk to Mum about it. Explain what happened though we don't know how to explain it." Ron said.

"Why don't we all do it." Harry said. "I will explain my part in everything, we can use a pensieve to extract the memory and let her know how everything happened."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione said. "It may be worse for you if you do that."

"I have to answer for my crimes, Mione." Harry said. "Like it or not, I know what I am. In a way, what I did last week made me worse than Voldemort, because I felt the deaths were justified."

"Harry, you did everything you could to ensure the safety of everyone fighting with us." Serena said. "We all stood beside you and did the same thing. We are all to blame."

"I know, Serena. That's what caused me so much pain about it." Harry said. "You were all willing to kill to stand by me, and help me."

"No." Ginny said quietly. "We were willing to stand beside you. We didn't kill. We defended those who would be killed. None of our spells were killing curses, so there was a chance they would survive."

"She makes a good point mate." Ron said. "We knew what was going to happen to them, but I don't remember feeling happy about it."

"Me neither." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Serena and Ginny said.

"I didn't want them to die." Neville said. "But I'm not going to say I'm not glad our friends are safe because those death eaters died."

"I wasn't happy about it either. I was actually angry about it." Harry said, thinking back to his emotions. "I became angrier when I knew they were going to die. It wasn't Dumbledore or the DA I felt would die, it was them." He added in shocked recognition.

"See." Serena said. "Still better than Voldemort."

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said from behind him. Harry turned around. "There are a few visitors that would like to see you and your friends. If you would come with me."

They followed Dumbledore to his office quietly. None of them knew who to expect, and Harry began probing out with his mind. He sighed in a mixture of relief and sadness when he found their minds. Harry walked up the stairs sadly. Dumbledore opened the door and Harry walked in without looking at anyone and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk facing him.

"Hello Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur." He said in one breath. "Hello Kingsley."

The children offered their hello's and condolences and took their places next to Harry. Harry looked at them and waved his hand, causing his chair to turn and face those now in front of him.

"Harry, I would like to apologize if my statements offended you." Kingsley said.

"I didn't care." Harry said. "I knew the truth and that was enough. Too much really. I now owe six people who are like my family apologies for being the cause of the deaths at Hogsmeade."

Molly gasped, Arthur held Molly tight, Bill and Charlie glared at him, and Fred and George stood perfectly still from shock. Harry sighed and continued. "I feel I should apologize to the Headmaster as well. I was angry for feeling what I did that day, and you were pretty much saying the same thing. I was just afraid to admit it that day.

"It was my plan to have the death eaters go to Hogsmeade. I planned it all out perfectly. Convince the school of a trip to be cancelled immediately before. Go there with the DA, Marauders, teachers, and Order members. Kingsley was waiting there with aurors. It was a perfect plan to defeat a large mass of death eaters.

"What I didn't expect, after hearing them speak about their mission, which was to kidnap people to work for Voldemort, was for them to decide that everyone was better off dead. This sparked anger in me, and it fell onto these five here. Then another wave of anger passed over me, which made me even stronger. It was mixed with a feeling of compassion, and love. I was worried for my friends who were there fighting, maybe close to dying, and yet I didn't want to kill anyone.

"When the spells started flying from me, I knew they would kill the death eaters, who wouldn't stop to gather their wounded. This only made me more angry, making my spells stronger, and killing them even faster. I talked to these five after the battle and found the same thing was happening with them. It seems that my powers moved into them as well, and they started sending spells in the same language as me, though none of us can recall the spells honestly. I only know they were in Parseltongue. That is what happened. I know it is impossible for a person to forgive anyone for taking someone they love from them, no matter what the cause. I can only say I'm sorry."

Molly stared at him, shocked at this revelation. Grabbing her wand she pointed it at him. "_FLAMAGIO!_" a ball of flame hit Harry in the chest, then disappeared. Harry only looked at her heartbroken, tears falling from his eyes. Still her anger did not sway. "You killed my son! I will make you pay for what you have done!" She looked at Kingsley. "Arrest him!"

"I cannot do that Molly." Kingsley said. "We were in a hostile battle, and he did not use an unforgivable curse."

"Then make him pay for what he did!" Molly screamed.

"Look at him Molly." Dumbledore said softly. "Tell me if it does not seem that he is paying."

She looked at him, rage still in her eyes. To her he could never suffer enough. She had loved him as a son, and he admitted to letting out the power that had killed her son. "I will never forgive you for what you've done!" She said to him.

"I know." Harry said. "You can kill me if it will make things right." He added sadly.

"I will not become like you!" Molly spat. "You are no better than HE is!"

"I know." Harry said. "That is why I have to kill him."

"Do you think that will make things better! That will not bring my son back!" Molly said. "I wish you-know-who had killed you as a baby! Parents as wonderful as yours raising nothing but a worthless KILLER!"

"I know that too." Harry said. "I often wish the same, till I think what the world would be like if he hadn't failed."

"_Incendio!_" Molly yelled again pointing her wand at Harry. Again Harry sat there as the spell hit his chest. "Why can't I hurt you?"

"Magic." Harry said. "Very old, dark magic."

"SEE! I told you to arrest him Kingsley! He is using dark magic! Now I want him arrested!" Molly shouted.

"It is not illegal for Harry to use the magic he does." Kingsley said. "Harry explained what the magic he used does, and I agreed with him that using it in the way he does is not illegal, so I have permitted Harry the use of dark magic, as I do with aurors."

"So because he is Harry Potter he is beyond the law!" Molly screamed. "That is not justice! Where is my justice!"

"Molly!" Dumbledore said louder than he had spoken in almost a year. "Your son was a death eater. He bore the dark mark, and he was willing to kill two of your children, as well as any other who stood in his way that day. I ask you what justice should we give to Harry, who feels horrible for what happened, as well as the fact that he had to kill his enemies. He has said himself he only did this to save people from being killed. Is it not right for Harry to do whatever he could do to save people he loves?"

"Why my Percy!" Molly shouted at Harry. "You could have stopped him! Instead you stop Pettigrew! Yes, now your dead godfather will be finally proven innocent of his crimes, but my Percy can't stand trial for his! Trial is what is fair, not you playing god with OTHER PEOPLES LIVES!"

Harry waved his hand and Dumbledore's pensieve flew to his hands. He set it on the table and pulled his memory of the battle out and placed it in the pensieve. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Serena did as well. When this was done he looked at Molly sadly and pointed to the pensive.

"Look, see what war has done to us all. Then tell me where Percy was, that I might have saved him." Harry said, sitting back down in his chair.

Only three stayed away from the pensieve. Harry, Dumbledore and Arthur. Harry looked at the two sadly. "She hates me for not saving one, when I was trying to save everyone. Hermione's right, I do have a hero complex."

"No, Harry. You just can't bare the thought of someone you love suffering." Dumbledore said. "For that matter, with what you have said today, you do not wish death on anyone but Voldemort. Even I know the reasons for this. I am sorry that you have to live through things that seem so unfair, even to me."

"I'm sorry for what you have seen and lived through as well, Harry." Arthur said. "I know that you would have saved him if you could."

"I really wish I could have. I never even knew he was a death eater." Harry said.

"Kingsley and I believe he became a death eater when Fudge had." Dumbledore said. "One of the people found dead was Cornelius. He wisely did not release that information and has left his vault at Gringotts alone to keep that from spreading. We believe that in Percy's urgency for power and a respectable position, he fell to Voldemort. We both know he can be very persuading for people in that position."

"Are you certain, Albus?" Arthur asked. "Could it have been he was spying for the Ministry?"

"I would like to say yes. However, no one in the Wizengamot, the aurors, or any Order member had knowledge of a spy operation concerning Percy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, dear god." Arthur said. "How could we not have known this?"

"None have really seen Percy for over two years." Dumbledore said. "But now is not the time, Arthur. You will need time to grieve."

"Yes, but that is such a shock." Arthur said. "I was hoping that he was only a spy, or at least under the Imperius curse. To have the dark mark and not be a spy can only mean he was a servant of Voldemort."

"Harry, I know this is not a proper time, but I must ask you how you were not affected by Molly's spells?" Dumbledore asked.

"More ancient magic, Professor. Its not really dark, and its not good either." Harry said softly. "It's more of a grey area between them. It's a shield from most curses. It does nothing to stop powerful dark magic, but things like the hexes taught here are easily deflected off it."

"Do you know anything new about the rings?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. I see that my spells are slightly quicker, and a lot stronger. I also never feel tired after running heavy practices anymore. I don't know yet, maybe I need more time." Harry said.

"I see. How are these rings to help you besides give you knowledge and more power than before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Slytherin's ring said only that I would know when it was time how to defeat Voldemort." Harry said. "It said something about needing to kill the part of him that can't be seen."

"Very interesting." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I shall try to find out what this means. I believe all our answers lie in what is hidden in those rings."

"I believe you are-" Harry started. "AAAARGH!" He screamed holding his head and falling to his knees.

_"Where are my most loyal death eaters Nott!"_

_"All are dead or captured My Lord." _

_"Dead! Surely Dumbledore would not kill. It would be unfathomable for him."_

_"It was not Dumbledore, my Lord. It was Harry Potter."_

_"Potter?"_

_"Yes my Lord. He was speaking in Parseltongue, and spells flew from his hands, many leaving your servants wounded, some killing in most violent and vicious ways. He moved so quick he was barely seen, my Lord."_

_"You saw this, but did not kill him yourself?"_

_"I would have tried, master, but I felt delivering this information to you would be more important."_

_"You have done well in informing me of Potter's power. But you failed me in killing him, or recruiting new servants for me! Crucio!"_

"He knows." Harry said, breathing heavily. "He knows how strong I am now."

The three sat in silence now. None speaking about this new revelation, or the problem it caused. Harry knew this meant the war was again playing to Voldemort's side, because he had knowledge of his enemy. Harry and the Order knew almost nothing about Voldemort now, and as such they were at a disadvantage.

The five Marauders, the Weasleys, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the pensieve, none looking as upset as Harry had expected. Molly looked at Harry sadly and hugged him tight. She cried as she did this and began softly apologizing to Harry. Harry stood stunned at this action from a person who was cursing him only hours before.

"I didn't realize Harry! I thought you helped, but I never thought you six children fought almost an entire war on your own. I'm so sorry Harry." Molly said.

"It was not your fault. I wish I could have saved Percy." Harry said.

This talk went on for a while, people apologizing to others and them apologizing as well. Dumbledore spoke about their next plan of action, and all nodded gravely. When this was over the six were given an excuse from the days classes. They went upstairs and tried not to think about anything that happened that day.

That night, Harry went to sleep early, his thoughts still heavy from the things that happened that day, as well as the things he had learned. He hoped he would be able to sleep. Lately his sleep was interrupted not with thoughts of Voldemort or Sirius, but of people falling down dead, bleeding from wounds caused by swords or spells. These thoughts had begun to haunt him.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the mirror of Erised. He kept thinking he only wanted the Sorcerers stone. He felt it in his pocket and began lying to Voldemort, or Quirell, or whatever odd combination they were. Harry ran and when caught he heard Voldemort scream. He began touching Voldemort, grabbing Quirell's face until the screaming stopped and Harry had blacked out.

Harry was standing in the chamber of secrets. He looked around carefully, knowing that a basilisk could be hiding here. He felt as though he had lost all sense of time. It felt like he was twelve again, waiting to be eaten by the huge snake. When it burst from the door rapidly. Suddenly everything moved at a speed he could never have dreamed of. He saw himself getting the sword from Fawkes, fighting the basilisk, stabbing the journal, watching Tom Riddle fade, watching Fawkes drop a tear into his open wound.

Harry was in a graveyard. Voldemort had used his blood to return himself to life. He began his speech about his return, tried to make Harry bow, call him master. Harry refused. Cedric was killed. Harry dueled Voldemort, their wands connected. Harry saw Cedric and his parents. They said they would help him escape. Harry ran quickly, but not before grabbing Cedric's body.

Harry was running into the room of Prophecies. He kept searching for Sirius. He had to find him, he wouldn't stop looking till he found him. He found the prophecy, the all important prophecy. He fought the death eaters, saw Sirius fall through the veil, and chased Bellatrix to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort tried to control him, but his pain and love caused him to flee.

Harry was standing in front of the Weasley's hiding spot, fighting death eaters as quickly as he could. He stopped and sent a massive spell. He faced Voldemort again, this time pushing himself too far. Tricking Voldemort into fleeing he stood there, strong and defiant. Then he felt the blackness come over him as he fell to unconsciousness.

He was back in the middle of the war. Again things were moving to fast for him to see everything. He was casting spells then holding the sword, then whispering spells in Parseltongue, then shouting the spells as tears fell from his eyes after every person he attacked fell to the ground dying or dead. Then he saw the explosion.

Harry was standing in a space that was completely black. He could see no floor, ceiling, or walls. He did see two people standing in front of him. One was very thin, slightly pale, and looked as if a gentle breeze would send him flying. His hair was almost as black as the room, and his eyes were crystal blue. The other was a man looked rather like nobility. Strong features, a slightly weathered look to his face as if he had seen troubles in his time, muscular in the fashion of Harry, meaning he looked thin but strong. His hair was blonde with eyes as brown as chocolate.

"He is brave." The blonde man said. "Courageous to a fault, actually. Hard working and loyal as well. Those qualities would be needed to find your chamber, and to save a friend."

"Yes, he is. Cunning as well." Said the other. "It would take a great amount of deceit to even attempt to hide a secret from someone who he was told was more powerful than he, especially when that person is called one of the most powerful of his time. Also to trick this same soul again, convincing him that he had unlimited potential with his power when he felt ready to fall. No need to mention intelligence. None of this could have been done without at least some brains."

"I believe it is time." The blonde man said firmly.

"Who are you? Where are we? What am I doing here?" Harry asked.

"You wear our rings boy." Said the man with black hair. "I am Salazar Slytherin, he is Godric Gryffindor."

"We are in your mind, and you are here because it is time for something very important." Gryffindor said.

"It is time for you to inherit the power and strength of the rings." Slytherin said. "And to accept our knowledge."

"We know your enemy knows you are powerful. We have decided now is the time to awaken that which rests inside you. It is time to allow you to completely harness the power inside you." Gryffindor said.

"What is going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Do not worry, Harry Potter, you are safe. We are merely going to make sure you have the power needed to defeat your enemy." Gryffindor said. "Now, close your eyes."

* * *

Serena sat on the bed watching Harry. She was worried he was having nightmares again. He kept thrashing about on the bed talking about things that she knew had happened to him in his life. She kept wondering whether she should wake him up when suddenly he stopped moving and rested peacefully. Then he began to talk.

"Who are you? Where are we? What am I doing here?"

She looked at him confused at first. He had never talked in his sleep before, but looking at his eyes she knew he was still sleeping. She decided to wait and see if it was just a phase of a new nightmare taking over him. Then he spoke again.

"What is going to happen?"

She was about to wake him when a gold light surrounded him and she noticed both the rings glowing, one red, one green. Harry began to float over the bed, his arms hanging outstretched at his sides and he began to scream. This shook her from her stunned state quickly and she ran from the room screaming at the others to get teachers, Dumbledore, the Order, anyone who would be able to help. Then she ran back to the room.

A few minutes later they returned with Dumbledore, Remus, Sam, McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey, and Professor Flitwick. Everyone stared at Harry, stunned at what they saw. Harry was hovering three feet above the bed. None moved towards him as they saw gold streaks of lightning burst from his skin and causing the gold orb surrounding him to grow brighter.

Suddenly all five of the teenagers screamed clutching various parts of their body. Serena ran to Ron and lifted his shirt sleeve. The stag was standing tall, but the panther would come and go. It kept returning faster and faster, causing Serena to fall to the floor in tears. She kept crying 'no, it can't be, no, no'. She knew that the tattoo having Snuffles appear meant Harry was dead. Those who weren't there that summer began to look confused, not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly the pain in their tattoos stopped and the light surrounding Harry disappeared. Harry fell slowly to the bed still not moving. The four other teens began crying with Serena, all of them saying he couldn't be dead. The teachers looked at each other with concern on their faces, Sam in tears at the thought of Harry being dead. They quickly began comforting the children while crying themselves.

"Must you people always assume I'm dead every time something unexplained happens?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed. "That bit is getting old." He added, smiling as he sat up.

Serena looked at him. "But the tattoos! They hurt, Ron's showed the panther coming and going, and you said that meant." She said, but forgot her words as she hugged him.

"It was just something that happened to me." Harry said. "Guess my body wasn't as ready as they thought. Only almost died, love."

Ron looked at his tattoo and smiled. "There's no panther there!"

"Of course not Ron." Harry said. "But I do have some very good news."

"What is that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I now truly have the power the dark lord knows not!" Harry said triumphantly.


	8. The Power Awakened

**Chapter Eight**

**The Power Awakened**

"Harry, you already had the power." Serena said nervously. "What happened?"

"Want to see a trick?" Harry asked smiling.

"Sure." Serena said, laughing at him.

"Shishaya" Harry said smiling as the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand.

"What the hell!" Serena said jumping back.

"You know the answer." Harry said.

"Magic." Serena whispered.

Harry nodded. "Slytherin's magic to be exact. Though the sword is a Gryffindor specialty." He said, waving his hand as the sword disappeared.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know have full control of the power." Harry said.

"What else do you have?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"The knowledge of every spell created by Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry said lazily. "And the rings to help increase my power and strength when they are needed."

"All this happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yup, never glowed gold and had sparks shooting off my skin before." Harry said.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Almost dying has that effect." Harry said. "I had to keep jumping out and more than a few times I was worried I wouldn't get back in."

"So that's why they did that." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Harry, can you jump out of your body again?"

"Sure." Harry said, and then his lifeless body fell to the bed, and the five of them screamed. Harry jumped up again. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Harry, we're fine." Neville said. "Just stop doing that or else find a way for us to block the pain."

"I'll work on it." Harry said sympathetically. "You guys should be stronger now too."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"The magic I gave you." Harry said easily. He threw a spell at Ron, who had a shield around him instantly. "See."

"Wow!" Ron said. "That's a nice trick to have."

"Harry are you sure you are alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perfectly fine." Harry said. "Sorry if that worried you, but I didn't really have a say in it. It just sort of happened."

"I understand Harry." Dumbledore said. "I would like to speak with you tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"I can talk with you now." Harry said. "Especially since we now have something else working on our side now."

"What is that?"

"I can see what Voldemort is thinking." Harry said, grinning arrogantly. "He is a tricky bastard, but I'm more so. Lets talk Professor."

"Very well, all of you come with me." Dumbledore said.

"No, come with me." Harry said. He waved his hand and Dumbledore watched as the room around him shifted and morphed into his office.

"How did you do that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is what it looks like when he moves." Remus said. "Though I've never knew he was able to do it without touching people."

"Couldn't before." Harry said. "New trick."

"Bloody hell." Serena said, staring at Harry in shock. "you have got to teach me that spell."

"No I don't, you already have a way of doing the same thing." Harry said, still smiling. "Besides, I don't even know how I do it as well as I do. No one has done that in over a thousand years."

"Enough, children." Dumbledore said. "Harry what is Voldemort planning?"

"He's planning another attack on the Ministry. He's going to use an attack in Diagon Alley as a distraction. This is going to happen in two weeks." Harry said. "But, worry not. I have a plan."

"One moment." Dumbledore said, and walked to the fire. Harry nodded and disappeared, reappearing a second later with Kingsley. "This who you wanted?"

"Harry, we must also talk about reading people's minds." Dumbledore said firmly, though he was smiling.

"Still getting used to the power from tonight. Give me a few days." Harry said. Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm very honored you think I'm so smart, but please leave those thoughts about Ron out of your mind for now, please?"

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said.

"No it's my fault. I just can't think straight with so many thoughts in my head." Harry said. His eyes widened and he stared at Sam in shock. "What the hell!"

"Oh my god!" Sam said flushing.

"This is going to stop now." Harry said. He began whispering spells quickly. They started to notice the gold glow returning to him. It faded quickly and he smiled. "Ah, that's better."

"I see." Dumbledore said, still smiling. "Harry, your plan?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry said. "We need Voldemort to attack Diagon Alley, have it look as though it is succeeding."

"You want him to kill others?" Kingsley asked, his voice not hiding his disgust at the idea.

"No, you git!" Harry said angrily. "Don't make me stun you again. We need him to think that the Ministry is defenseless. Watch for the attacks Wednesday, two weeks from now. As soon as they start send every auror you can there. There will be a very large surprise waiting for Tom at the Ministry."

"What surprise?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Order, and the Marauders, of course." Harry said, grinning happily. "He knows how strong I was, and I want him to keep thinking that I am only that strong. I believe that if we all fight him and his servants we will give him a good show. He will be outnumbered, and he will run quickly. He hates it when the odds are not at least ten to one in his favor. He will be going to the Ministry with only the most trusted of his servants. Malfoy, who escaped from Azkaban I should say, Rudolphus Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and someone I don't know. This one is new to me, but that makes him a threat. They won't be expecting anyone to put up a strong fight. That is where his mistake will be, as he will meet the two he now fears above all others."

"I see. So he is afraid of you now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hearing how strong I was, that I was willing to kill if I felt it necessary, these things scare him. He thought he wouldn't have to worry because I was afraid to kill. He didn't realize it wasn't fear of it, but a lack of want that was the only problem." Harry said.

"Okay, I will accept your plan Harry." Dumbledore said. "The Order will stand beside you."

"The Ministry will follow your plan as well." Kingsley said.

"Warn the aurors to use whatever force necessary." Harry said. "They are not recruiting. They will be using the most painful and deadly spells they have."

"Ok." Kingsley said.

"I'm not going to be nice this time." Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. "I know what spells are strong, and how to use them effectively."

"I am aware of that Harry. If this can end the war, then I will not utter a word."

"It won't end it." Harry said. "He won't stand and fight me with you around. This will be when he learns what happens when you force a prophecy to be true."

"Lets kill them." Serena said. "Fuck lessons. Let's hide and when they appear just hit them with everything we've got. Harry you can pass on the Parseltongue to us, and we can fight them as strongly as you."

"No, I can't." Harry said. "I can't do it at will. I don't even know how I did it that day. I am going to show him something very scary though."

"What is that?" Remus asked.

"That I can destroy those he values above the rest without batting an eye." Harry said. "Let it leak what happened during the battle Kingsley." Harry said. "I want the death eaters scared, not just Voldemort. I want them to be looking over their shoulders, thinking that I may be about to attack anytime."

"Harry, you realize that this could be bad for you." Kingsley said.

"If I am to be punished, I have two very important people to offer me a pardon." Harry said. "It's a smart move. Make your enemy scared and they will make mistakes. Terrify them and they will flee before battle."

"Where did you hear this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Read it in a muggle book." Harry said. "Can't remember the name."

"That is the way of Voldemort." Dumbledore said carefully.

"I know." Harry said. "That's why it will work to our advantage. If they fear me more than him, they won't be afraid to run away. The main reason they fight so hard is that they fear what will happen if they fail. I want them to fear what could happen trying to win."

"Why Harry," Dumbledore asked confused. "do you wish them to fear you?"

"Because Tom is coming after me." Harry said. "I want that fear in them every time they are ordered to attack my friends, my family, everyone and everything I love. I want them to fear the thought of me."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Be careful with this act Harry. It may have dark consequences."

"I know what I am doing." Harry said. "It sounds like I'm turning into the next dark lord. In reality, I've just learned a new trick against dark wizards."

"What is your new trick, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Use their own tactics against them." Harry said. "They called themselves death eaters, and say they crave death of all who oppose them, but when death turned to them, they ran, screamed and cried in fear. Will you do what I ask Kingsley?"

"Yes, I will let it leak to the Prophet." Kingsley said. "I will try and give you the most positive light I can."

"Good." Harry said, then looked at Dumbledore. "Please don't allow me to be interviewed by any reporters sir."

"I will see to it that any reporters coming to the castle meet only me." Dumbledore said. "I have to speak to the Order about your plan. I should take my leave. All of you, take normal methods of returning to your sleeping areas. Goodnight." He said stepping into the fire saying "12 Grimmauld Place"

Harry, Serena, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sam all went back to Gryffindor tower and into the Marauders common room. They sat there for a while thinking about everything that had happened. Remus looked worriedly at Harry, who said nothing but seemed lost in thoughts of his own. Serena said nothing, only holding on to Harry, looking desperate to keep him safe. Hermione and Ron seemed to be quietly thinking what Harry had in mind. Neville and Ginny were preparing themselves mentally, knowing that in only two weeks, another fight would be coming. Sam seemed to take this the worst of them all, being as she would have to wait to hear whether they were alright or not. That worry could do serious damage to a persons mind.

"Sam, you shouldn't worry." Harry said. "If everything works according to my plan, I will be the only one fighting. Serena can shield Remus and herself. So don't worry, we won't die that day."

"Harry, I thought you closed your mind." Sam said, smiling at him.

"I did, but I can see the worry on your face." Harry said. Harry stood. "Alright guys, time for bed. We aren't going into a fight tomorrow, only classes. It's late enough that we should all be able to sleep. If anyone is worried or thinking too much, I'm sure Ginny has enough sleeping potion for everyone." He finished and walked to his room.

"He's getting himself ready." Serena said to Remus as he just stared shocked at Harry's words.

"He seems like he doesn't have a care in the world." Remus said.

"Would you rather he were a nervous wreck, expecting death at every turn?" Serena asked.

"I would rather he worry some." Remus said.

"He is worrying, Moony." Hermione said. "But he'll never admit it. That's not a new thing either. You should know that by now."

"I should, yes." Remus said. "So much like his father."

"And his mother." Sam said, smiling to herself. "She was as stubborn as James, even if she didn't have as big a head."

"I hope he makes it through all this." Remus said sadly.

"He will, Moony." Serena said. Then, smiling, she added, "He knows I'll kill him myself if he doesn't."

* * *

The next two weeks moved quickly for Harry and the Marauders. Classes were moving along nicely, the pace having picked up in the last week. Potions was becoming even easier for Harry, as it seemed Slytherin was a potion master himself. The six were moving through the school as if they never had a problem in their life. Until two days before the attack was planned.

They all walked to the great hall together, which was usual for them now. They moved as a group or not at all, each one taking their normal places. This kept Harry and Serena walking in front of the other four, mainly because they had seen that the power Harry had split between them seemed to be stronger in Serena. They sat at Gryffindor table and ate comfortably.

When they had finished, owls started pouring into the great hall, and Harry was shocked to find that he had received mail as well. A black envelope laid beside his plate. Looking at it briefly he knew who it was from. He instead looked at Hermione, who had just opened the Daily Prophet. She stayed still, only her eyes moving quickly over the page. She looked at Harry and nodded, handing him the paper.

_The true account of the Battle for Hogsmeade_

_Minister heard talking about the true events._

_Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt has been heard recently speaking about what really happened at the Battle for Hogsmeade only three weeks ago. It appears they were not saving the children as was said in his earlier announcement._

_In the newest story heard it appears that Harry Potter was helping the town of Hogsmeade along with many of his friends, when Death Eaters attacked the village. Harry Potter and his friends proceeded to assist aurors in the battle._

_Many of those dead were killed by Harry Potter and his five closest friends. The Minister was heard saying that they attacked in this manner to save the lives of everyone they were helping. _

_He was also heard saying that the spells used to kill the Death Eaters were only lethal because none chose to save their companions, but continue to battle on._

_The children were cleared of all charges as their, though brutal defense, was only an effort to defend others. The children were also kept out of the official reports to spare them unnecessary hardships. We believe, however that the people have a right to know._

_Also reported was..._

Harry stopped reading. He nodded at Serena as he passed the paper to her. This form continued till all six had read the paper. They knew today was not going to be an easy one to get through. Now they would be seen as the enemies they were to all the death eaters in the school, as well as outside it. It was certain that this would be their longest day.

They moved carefully through the school, always ready to put their shields up. Despite their caution, they walked with a sense of ease, seemingly unworried. Yet nothing happened. They had managed until lunch with no problems. It was only then that Harry remembered that he had received a letter that day. Pulling it from his backpack he opened it quickly.

_Harry Potter,_

_I see you have an interesting power in you. Seeing this_

_I wish to no longer fight you. Instead, I offer you an easy _

_way out. I wish for you to leave this country for me._

_In return for this, I offer you my word that you will not be _

_harmed in any way when I take over this world. I will leave_

_you and your friends in perfect health._

_You can choose to accept this or accept death by my hand._

_Know that I do not fear you, only respect your power. If you_

_leave, that power will continue to live on. If not it shall die._

_But not before those you love suffer that same fate._

_I hope you understand what this means of course. I will_

_not hesitate to kill you the next time we meet. I will make_

_you suffer for your lack of appreciation for my power._

It was not signed, but a signature was not needed. He knew this came from Voldemort. Harry noticed Malfoy and his friends watching him, smiling, thinking their lord had won. This caused an interesting reaction in Harry. He laughed gleefully at the letter. Waving his hand, causing the letter to burst into flames. He walked calmly to Malfoy. Staring him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Tell Tom that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be in his every nightmare, waiting there with wands ready, and just when he is ready to plead for his life, I'm going to rip it away from him with a smile of pure happiness." He said and walked out of the great hall.

Harry spent the rest of the day laughing at the Slytherins, who mysteriously began to feel rare illnesses. Dragon pocks spread like a plague, which happened when Malfoy refused to listen when Ginny said specifically not to touch her new potion. Harry refused all pretenses and just began curses the Slytherins at random. Many of the curses were Slytherin's own, so no one knew the counter spells but him, though he mysteriously could not remember them.

This meant that during dinner, many of the wannabe Death Eaters were looking more than a little under the weather. Malfoy could no longer see, as his eyes seemed to have swollen almost shut, only opening when the muck in them built up too much. He also had marks covering his face, his teeth were growing at shrinking at amazing speed, and he had bitten his tongue, which now resembled a snakes, about ten times already. That was not to mention that Serena had cast the same spell on him that she had on Neville a few months ago.

The next day passed in much the same way. More curses were spread through the Slytherins, who were now suffering from an uncommon cold, temporary blindness, and they spent more time in the bathrooms than in classes after lunch. Harry laughed as he thought that wizards were lost against muggle medicines.

They spent that night having fun. They stayed up till eleven talking to each other, then went to their rooms for some more intimate events. Harry and Serena finally closed their eyes, laying beside each other at two in the morning. Harry had a dream that night of seeing America for the first time, all of his friends with him, waiting for a friend of Dumbledore's to collect them.

* * *

It was weird to sit and wait for an attack to come. Harry swore that he would never get used to it. This war was beginning to feel like a game of chess. Only Voldemort wasn't as good as Ron, and Harry kept pushing him into making moves. The anticipation of knowing what would happen was worse than not knowing.

They heard an alarm and quickly they all jumped and moved into position, camouflaging themselves to blend in with their surroundings. Dumbledore said he would wait for Kingsley's word that Voldemort had arrived before he came with the Order. The Marauders were at the Ministry in the main hall, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Voldemort walked into the entrance gracefully, taking slow, powerful strides. His most loyal Death Eaters beside him. Harry sent the message to Kingsley and removed his invisibility cloak. Not able to suppress the smile forming on his lips as he noticed no one saw him.

"Tom, good to see you." Harry said. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Ah, Harry Potter. Alone I see." Voldemort said. "Come to answer my letter personally?"

"Not really. I decided to give you a chance to surrender." Harry said, smiling mischievously.

"I do not think that is wise for me, as there are more on my side." Voldemort said. "You have no one to stand and fight with you."

"Oh, is that the only problem?" Harry asked evilly. "I am more than willing to see this stays as me fighting only you."

"How is it you plan to do that, you insignificant whelp?" Lucius asked angrily. "When I plan to kill you for what you did to my wife!"

"Malfoy, learn your place." Harry said arrogantly. "You would live much longer on my good side."

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted. Harry called his shield up and smiled as the spell hit it and disappeared.

"I warned you, Malfoy." Harry said. "Tom, I'm going to give you a present now."

"I can't wait." Voldemort said, venom dripping into his voice.

"I believe you can't." Harry said.

The look in Harry's eyes became evil, and he immediately cast a spell. He was to quick to be prepared for. Instantly Voldemort was standing alone, his strongest servants laying at his feet bleeding profusely. Harry smiled and looked calmly at Voldemort.

"I said it would be only the two of us." Harry said.

"I believe I would like to help you Harry." Dumbledore said, nodding at Voldemort he added "Good to see you again, Tom."

"I wanna kill him too!" Serena said as the five under concealment charms appeared.

"Well, well, well. It seems that I have the upper hand today Tom." Harry said. "Do you want to surrender yet?"

"You have not seen the end of me, boy!" Voldemort screamed. "I will kill you yet!"

"Keep saying that Tom." Harry said. "I'm getting quite used to it. Fight me or sod off." He added lazily. Voldemort apparated immediately. "Surprise, surprise." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Serena asked angrily. "You had a chance and you let him go!"

"Its not time yet." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"Because I still don't know how to kill the part that can't be seen." Harry answered. "Today was enough. Voldemort was scared. More scared than I have ever seen him. It will make things easier." Harry waved his hand, causing the Death Eaters laying on the floor to stand frozen and bound. "Tell Kingsley to make sure they can't get back to their precious master." He said to Dumbledore.

"I thought you killed them." Dumbledore said.

"They will be in this state for a few days, then they will awake feeling horrible as hell. I want to make them pay for their crimes however." Harry said. "Think Kingsley would mind?"

"He gave you liberty to treat them as you would." Dumbledore said. "May I ask you not to kill them?"

"I'm not going to." Harry said. "Something worse than death awaits them."

Harry waved his hands, hissings quietly. He glowed the same gold color as before. The Death Eaters standing in front of them seemed to pale and grow older before everyone's eyes. When Harry was finished he looked at them and nodded to himself.

"How do you punish someone proud of being a pureblood?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, Harry." Dumbledore said, playing along with Harry's question.

"You turn them into a squib." Harry said, a new smile forming on his lips.

"What happened to their magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't know, but its not in them, and I know its not in me." Harry said. "A gift to the heir of Slytherin. His most loyal are now the most worthless."

"That really is some power you've got there, Potter." Serena said smiling.


	9. The Ties that Bind

**Chapter Nine**

**The Ties That Bind**

The next month seemed to pass in a flash. No more problems came from Voldemort, which caused Harry to relax. Due to his new ability to reach into Voldemort's mind, Harry had aurors working round the clock grabbing Death Eaters, seizing mansions, freezing accounts, and often having to arrest a houseful of people. Harry could never find exactly where Voldemort himself was. He had begun to think he was using a fidelius charm.

Harry became slightly distant from everyone but Serena the week before Christmas break. He helped plan the ball, and even went looking for bands, but he seemed to disappear between the hours of seven and ten. no one knew where he was going except Serena who was sworn to secrecy. Hermione kept worrying that he was going to get hurt, but every night, exactly at ten, he reappeared with a smile on his face.

Pranks became increasingly more fun for them now, as so many Slytherins were complaining about being poor. Harry offered to pay anyone who hexed Malfoy with a spell that was permanent for at least a day a galleon. He ended up paying out a five hundred galleons, but Malfoy was so disfigured he felt it was worth every one.

They pulled some of their own pranks, moving from Slytherins to Connie. The Marauders had received their Potions NEWT and were free of the class which left them almost two hours with nothing to do but share Harry's invisibility cloak and cause trouble. His class was continuously disrupted as potions ingredients were switched with things that would cause the most problems, cauldrons randomly exploding when the class was brewing things like hair growth potion, which caused an entire class to look like the wolf man from the old muggle movies, dreamless sleep draught, which had people visiting the hospital wing after Snape woke up to see his class snoring, and the draught of beauty, which turned whoever was touched by the potion into a beautiful woman. Harry almost revealed himself while laughing when he saw Snape turn into a voluptuous redhead.

The full moon was even more fun now, as they had seven animals roaming freely over the grounds of the shrieking shack. Playing tag was a lot more fun, though everyone agreed that Hermione was cheating, being the only one who could fly. Sam was full of cheer every day the children returned to her and told her Remus really was fine. This small piece of information seemed to mean the world to her everyday.

They were planning something amazing for the ball. Harry was using some ideas Serena wanted for the wedding when she said they would be marvelous for the ball. He asked Dumbledore for the freezing spell for fairies, learning at the masquerade that saying '_petrificus totalus_' was a wasted effort on them. With that learned they began planning more things to make it seem even more amazing. They used the Marauder Spellbook to help them with charms and transfigurations they were looking for. They were all quickly calling the book their bible.

The DA were in serious training, learning spells at a speed that they weren't expecting. Harry kept telling them they would need to learn quickly as he knew the war was going to keep getting closer to Hogwarts. He now had every student doing at least all the seventh year spells that would be covered in the year. Serena increased their physical training to half of what the Marauders were doing now.

Their classes were moving fast as well. Remus was showing spells in his usual manner, fast and fun. Other teachers began taking his lead, and the classes became more interesting. Students began asking to learn more, often staying after class to ask questions about the next days lessons.

The day of the ball the school seemed in a state of excitement. Students kept running up to the six asking what to expect. None of them answered only smiled and said it would be fun. Again they began setting up the great hall after dinner. They worked tirelessly for the next two hours making sure everything was in the perfect place before finding the right clothes and allowing the other students in.

As they allowed the students to enter, they looked over their work appreciatively. This was nothing like the masquerade, but seemed more for couples than for fun. The band was playing soft slow music while students entered the great hall. Looking up towards the ceiling they saw blue ice fairies frozen a few feet above their heads, looking like stars on a winter night.

In each corner of the room there were Christmas trees decorated with all sorts of magic. Strings of light wrapped the trees in silver and red light, magical ornaments that sang in tune with the band, and presents laid under them, one present for each student of every house. What made the room look even more mystical was the light fog that covered the floor a foot high.

For every group of students that entered the room, small tables appeared allowing everyone a chair to sit when they wished. Even the teachers seemed impressed with the work they had done. With a nod of approval the teachers began to supervise the event so that all the children would be able to enjoy the ball.

The Marauders, who were never seen as separate recently, seemed more separated than ever before. Harry and Serena stayed in the center of the room most of the night. They went briefly to the area for pictures and had two of them alone and two with the entire group, then they danced the entire night. No one heard the conversation in their minds. Both were talking of how close their wedding was coming, of the secret of their new home, and how happy they would be to have a Christmas party in their own home, even if it was only to be one time.

Ginny and Neville were having much the same discussion while tucked away near the left wall of the hall. They were talking about what they wanted at their wedding, whether to ask their friends for help or try it on their own. They were also wondering what it would be like to be married. Neither was complaining, but both of them were wondering what would happen at the end of the year when they left school.

Hermione and Ron weren't having such serious conversations, as their wedding was still months away. Instead they were talking about how happy they were for their friends and wishing they chose a time closer to their weddings, so they could all return to school married. They were happy with their decision to take more time however, as it meant they would have wonderful ideas for their own.

Remus and Sam, being chaperones, were watching over the children of the school happily. In the few months they were in school, no one had been as calm or relaxed as they had been this night. No one thought of attacks, plans, or war for one night. They watched their Godchildren closest, smiling at each other as they saw them dancing slowly, sometimes moving without music to guide them. They knew this was the first time in a long time they felt completely free.

The night ended peacefully, with students quietly leaving the great hall. When only the teachers were left Harry waved his hands and the great hall returned to normal. They knew tomorrow morning everyone would be heading back to their homes for the holidays. Walking peacefully to their rooms, the Marauders looked happy that they would be free of all trouble for the holidays. Harry had promised this and they all believed him merrily. They looked forward to a happy Christmas.


	10. Christmas with the Potters

**Chapter Ten**

**Christmas With The Potters**

The train ride was a quiet one. No one was really in the mood for pranks. They were still happy at the success of the Christmas ball, and were listening to many congratulations, and pleading for more balls like that. They gave their word that they would try to convince Dumbledore for permission.

The eight of them were all crowded into one compartment, which Harry toyed with just enough to make it comfortable for them. They were all discussing what was happening for Christmas, especially what Harry and Serena had planned since they said they would be having Christmas at their home.

"Harry, what is it that you are keeping from me?" Remus asked.

"I told you, Messr. Moony, that it is a secret." Harry said.

"Messr. Padfoot would like to warn Messr. Moony of the dangers of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Serena said, laughing as Remus sighed.

"Messr. Snuffles agrees with Messr Padfoot, and adds that Messr Moony's nose seems to be growing longer and we might soon confuse him with Snivellus himself." Harry said jokingly.

"Wow, that would be horrid!" Ron said. "Just think how big his nose is!" This caused everyone to laugh.

Harry quickly recovered. "Messrs Padfoot and Snuffles would like to not so humbly invite all of you and your families to our home for Christmas. It will be a short affair as we are getting married that day, so we invite you to stay at our home the two days before Christmas as well."

"Messr Firelight, also not so humbly, agrees it would be a marvelous idea!" Hermione said smiling.

"I can't get out of that name can I?" Ron asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Harry said.

"Bloody hell. Fine. Messr Bambi arrogantly agrees and says their had better be fun worthy of a Marauder." Ron said, still slightly angry at the name 'Bambi'.

"Messr Stripes agrees of course, and mischievously adds that if their isn't such fun we will have to make such on our own." Neville said, a smile on his lips.

"Messr Red says it would be an honor, but wonders how it is possible to fit so many people into a home owned by two such big headed people." Ginny said, laughing as Serena summoned a pillow and threw it at her.

"Messr Padfoot would like to remind Messr Red that her own head is not so small, and might not fit in the door to our glorious home." Serena said.

"Messr Snuffles would like to know why Messr Moony has not accepted our offer." Harry said.

"Messr Moony would like to inform Messr Snuffles that he has already accepted when he was asked the first time, as well as his wife." Remus said.

"Well, now that that's settled." Harry said. "I'm beginning to think we'll have a lot of work to do before you all arrive. Dumbledore will be there too, of course. We have a wedding to arrange after all."

"I see." Remus said. "Does he know where you two are living?"

"I suspect he might, but I have not told him either." Harry said. "He just seems to have a way of knowing. That man has too much wisdom really."

"I agree. Kind of unnerving to have someone ask you not to have such pleasant experiences in private." Serena said. "That kind of thing puts a person on edge."

"I agree." Harry said. "Telling me I should concentrate more on my schoolwork at night rather than other activities can put one off a bit."

"That's Albus for you." Remus said smiling. "You should have heard some of the things he used to tell your mother and father, not to mention all the talks he used to have with Sirius."

"That I believe without hesitation." Harry said. "We found one of his books. Lets just say not everything in his study was related to magic." He added laughing as Serena began hitting him.

"Stop talking!" Serena said. "You'll have this lot asking to borrow it, and we're not even half done with it yet!"

"Hey, is it a good book?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled out the book and opened it to the last page Harry and Serena had seen. Hermione blushed quickly and closed the book, causing Harry, Serena, Remus, and Sam to laugh.

"Mione, with some of the things you've told me, I didn't expect this to make you blush." Serena said, trying hard to bite back the laughter as Hermione blushed even deeper.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking approvingly at Hermione. "Did Serena teach you how to do that thing with your-"

"Shut it, Harry!" Hermione yelled, causing Harry to laugh again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said. "Wait, there was one thing in this book that would be perfect for this train ride." Harry began flipping through the book. He showed a page to Serena, who's eyes brightened and she nodded quickly. "See you guys later!" Harry said to his friends while Serena pulled him from the compartment.

"Why do I get the feeling Serena will be positively glowing next time we see her?" Remus asked.

Ginny, imitating Harry from last year, said "Yeah. Great trip. Good time, good time." Which caused Remus to laugh as hard as she did just then.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ron." Ginny said. "Just a joke between me and Moony."

"More than a joke to you." Remus said.

"And it was completely true!" Ginny said, stoically.

* * *

"Didn't you two learn anything from last year?" Ginny asked, opening the door to see Serena and Harry holding each other close, both naked, though neither looked the least bit scared. "There is never enough time on the train. We're at the station." Ginny said, closing the door while shaking her head.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last year." Harry said.

"Well, you didn't have your ex-godmother opening the door this year." Serena said smiling.

"Yeah this year I'm in here with her." Harry said jokingly. "We should get going. Moony's going to be a pain now, you know he is."

"I know. Ah well, we have a house all to ourselves for the next week." Serena said. "Make sure to keep up with the book."

Harry shrunk the book and put it in his pants pocket as he pulled them on. "Done." He said while pulling his shirt on.

"Ok, lets go face the crowd of happy, happy, children." Serena said, smiling at him. "Then hex Ginny for bothering us."

"I'm not facing that bat bogey hex, love. No matter how much I was enjoying our time." Harry said.

As they weaved through the crowd slowly, they noticed that everyone was talking excitedly about presents. Harry and Serena then realized they had forgotten their shopping again. Serena muttered that it was going to be another day of hell in Diagon Alley, competing with mothers and fathers doing the last minute shopping. Harry laughed as they finally managed to get themselves off the train. It was then they saw their friends all waiting on them.

"So Harry, great trip?" Remus asked.

"Good time?" Ginny quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes as the Weasley's and Granger's came up to them. "I guess you'll never know. I'll get you all to our house a few days before Christmas. Got a few things left to finish there. See you!" Harry said, grabbing Serena's hand as he disappeared taking her with him.

"I'll never get used to that." Sam said briefly.

"I don't think I will either." Remus replied, smiling to himself.

* * *

The next week was hard for Serena and Harry. They spent almost every day in Diagon Alley, buying things to finish preparing their home. By the end of the week they had marvelous pictures, including Phineas' which Harry took from Grimmauld Place, Furniture that was charmed to be the very model of comfort for whoever sat in it, beds that were wonderfully crafted much the same as the furniture. They also made a quick stop in muggle London for a few wonderful new items that would be put to use shortly.

Dobby and Winky were constantly buzzing around, preparing everything for Christmas. Both were ecstatic to soon have a house full of people to look after, as well as preparing for Harry and Serena's wedding. They were often found decorating the house while Harry and Serena were out shopping, placing things in the rooms as they appeared in the house.

With one day till their friends arrival they finally decided to go Christmas shopping. Harry checked a few things in Diagon Alley, making sure they were muggle friendly, and buying a few things that would work well for werewolves. He had a new plan to help Sam and Remus through this troubled time.

After shopping for all their wizard friends, Harry and Serena had a nice lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, and spent the rest of the day again shopping in muggle London. After searching through a few peoples minds for the perfect presents, they began finding exactly what was wanted, as well as a few presents for Arthur.

When they returned home, Serena and Harry were shocked at the transformation a day had on the house. Dobby and Winky seemed to have been working non-stop the entire time they were gone. A wreath hung on the door, Mistletoe in every doorway, a huge tree a few feet from the fireplace, decorated with fairies and garland, garland and streamers hung throughout the entire house. Thanking the two for all their hard work they sat at dinner with them and talked about their plans for the next week.

Serena and Harry spent the rest of the night sitting in the living room watching the telly till close to midnight. They weren't really watching it, but talking absently about the programs on, as well as talking about a few of the things they had planned for their guests. No one really knew what was happening but them, and they liked that. They wanted everyone to be amazed at their new found life in this house.

* * *

"I have got to find a better alarm spell." Harry said, sitting gently at the table across from Serena. "I don't think I can survive that to much more. Almost broke my neck today."

"I don't see why you placed that spell last night anyway. Dobby would have been happy to wake us up." Serena said, rubbing her back.

"I didn't know it was going to wake us up by having the bed throw us into the wall. The book only said it would make sure we were awake." Harry said.

"Damn those Marauders." Serena said. "You know Sirius had to have put it in their. His idea of a joke, I bet."

"Hold still a minute." Harry said. Thinking up the right spell, he spoke quickly as Serena suddenly smiled and moaned happily.

"Thanks, love." Serena said. "Feels better. You should fix yourself up before you go."

Saying the spell again, he popped his neck before he spoke. "Damn, Parseltongue spells really do the job quickly."

"God bless Salazar Slytherin." Serena said. "Those in his house may be gits, but he could make a spell like nobody I know."

Dobby appeared just then holding three rolled up parchments. "Harry, sir, these is coming for you today." Dobby said, handing him the parchments.

Harry opened the first one. He smiled at the news. "Serena, this should have been given to you. Actually it should go to Dobby, Since he'll need to know." He said.

Serena read the parchment carefully then looked at Harry. "200 people! We didn't invite half that many!"

Harry was reading the second parchment, then started laughing. "It seems our dear headmaster found it fitting to offer an open invitation to the entire school. Remus removed all the Slytherin names from the list so only the other three houses know when and where the wedding is." He said, handing the second parchment to her.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore." Serena said while giggling lightly. "Only Dumbledore would think it fitting to invite an entire school."

"Damnit!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Serena asked, nervous.

"Kingsley's invitation was found by his secretary." Harry said.

"So what?" Serena asked. "What's one more person?"

"Not one." Harry said. "An army. More specifically, an army of reporters!"

"Bloody hell! That's another person on my death list." Serena said, this time angrily.

"Calm down, I think I have a way to fix the reporters." Harry said.

"How's that?" Serena asked.

"Perhaps a nice reporter repelling charm." Harry smiled as he said this.

"Could be fun." Serena said. "Especially a nice group of reporters running horrified from Hogwarts."

"Sorry, don't want anything that bad." Harry said. "Maybe just a small bit of changes. Have them think the wedding is taking place in the muggle world."

"That would be hilarious!" Serena said. "Hundreds of reporters traveling through muggle London, wondering where we are."

"Then its settled." Harry said. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about a charm like that today when I get him. Never learned repelling charms."

"Okay. When do you have to get everyone anyway?" Serena asked.

"I figured I'd go after breakfast. Do you mind if I do it alone? I'm still getting used to the moving of large groups of people thing." Harry said.

"Sure, I've got to wrap up those presents anyway. Want to try it the muggle way. Don't let anyone go to the top floor till I'm done." Serena said. "That means you too. I'm going to get Winky to guard that staircase from everyone."

"Damn, I guess no peeking then huh?" Harry said.

"You got that right. It's a surprise, and I won't have you ruin it." Serena said smugly. "I'm sure you'll love it, so just wait for the two days. I'm sure you'll have enough people here to keep you busy."

"I'm sure you're right on that. Eight Weasleys, three Grangers, two Longbottoms, two Lupins, a Black and a Dumbledore should be enough to keep me busy till Christmas." Harry said. "Not to mention we have a wedding coming up in two days and Dumbledore and I haven't even talked about anything we needed to."

"You haven't done anything yet?" Serena asked.

"Of course not. We were in school till last week, and we've been shopping madly since we got here. Don't worry, you've seen what we can do in a few hours. With me and Dumbledore working on this, we could probably put out an entire wedding in five minutes." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, if this wedding gets postponed because your head was too big to start early, I will make you suffer horribly." Serena said, her eyes narrowing.

"I promise, not a moment after 3, everything will be ready for you to walk down the aisle." Harry said. Looking at his watch to avoid a confrontation, he stood quickly. "I'd better go get everyone. Be back after a while, Serena dear, light of my life, love of my heart, wind beneath my wings-"

"I swear if you break into song I'm going to kill you now instead of then." Serena said jokingly, before laughingly added "Wind beneath your wings? Really, Potter, you could do better. I hated that song when Mione played it for us."

"Sorry. It was either that or 'one who threw me off my trolley'." Harry said. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Go, you'll be late." Serena said. Harry gave her a quick kiss, smiled and disappeared.

"You are going to drive me insane, you great git!" Serena said to herself. "You are lucky I love you."

* * *

"Good morning, sir." Harry said popping his head into Dumbledore's office from the door. "Having a good day?"

"A splendid day, Harry. I assume you have come to collect me?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir." Harry said, walking into the room. "I hope you don't mind but we have four stops to make before we get to my house."

"Of course not, Harry. I would enjoy that feeling of travel that you do so well." Dumbledore said.

"Alright Professor." Harry said. "Since its just us two, would you please grab hold of my hand. I'll save the big magic for later."

Dumbledore grabbed his hand and Harry moved them to the next place they were headed. Again, Dumbledore was amazed as the room he was in faded away, began to blend in with the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, and then disappear completely leaving them in the room with a half dressed Remus and a near naked Sam. Harry quickly moved them to his room. Looking completely embarrassed, Harry didn't say a word, instead he waited till Remus and Sam entered the room completely dressed.

"We weren't expecting you so early." Remus said sheepishly.

"I told you two days before Christmas." Harry said. "Sam could have at least worn a dressing gown."

"I had just woken up, I wasn't thinking of having my godson appear in the kitchen at," She looked at her watch. "Oh. Ten o'clock."

"Lets not talk about this now." Harry said. "Off to the Longbottoms." Harry waved his hand and they appeared outside the Longbottom house.

"You could have done this at our house you know." Remus said.

"You forget this is not a muggle area like it is at Grimmauld Place." Harry said before knocking on the door.

A flustered Neville opened the door. "Oi! Harry, we were just getting ready. Could you give us about a half hour? Gran never packs quickly."

"Sure, Neville. We'll go get the Weasleys and the Grangers then come back. That sound good?" Harry asked.

"Great. Thanks Harry." Neville said, closing the door.

"Okay three more stops it seems." Harry said. Waving his hand he found himself in Hermione's room. "Damn, a bit off on this one."

Hermione chose that exact moment to enter the room wearing nothing but a towel. "What the hell are you doing-" Harry heard before appearing in the Weasleys living room.

"I swear, it's like everyone but Dumbledore forgot I was coming today!" Harry said, feeling slightly flustered. "If they aren't ready either, I'm going to give up and go home."

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny called from the stairs. "Come on up, I need you to shrink my trunk."

Harry went up the stairs to see Ron and Ginny standing in the hall, each pointing to their bedroom doors. "Oh, I forgot your birthday is next month, Ron." He said. He waved his hand and both trunks flew at Ron and Ginny, shrinking to matchbooks as they landed in their hands. "There you go. Is everyone here ready?"

"Well, Mum keeps wondering if you'll have enough food for everyone. We keep having to unpack twelve trunks of food every time she gets that idea." Ron said.

"She's being so difficult." Ginny said.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"The kitchen. Packing of course." Ron said. Harry quickly ran down the stairs waving his hand as he reached the kitchen, effectively returning all food to its proper place.

"I have more than enough food at the house, Molly." Harry said, smiling. She ran to him and gave him the typical crushing hug.

"Sorry, Harry dear, I just get so worried what with you and Serena living alone and all." Molly said.

"Don't worry, we have Winky and Dobby to help us. They've nearly bent over backwards helping us this last week." Harry said, still smiling.

"Is there anything I can bring dear? Anything at all you need." Molly asked.

"Actually, there is something." Harry said. "Could you bring pictures of what wizard weddings look like?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear, but why?" Molly asked.

"Ideas of course." Harry said. "I'm still a bit lost as to what they are supposed to look like. I have a few ideas, but nothing set in stone, you know?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll even help you with what I can, dear." Molly said to him. "Come, now. Lets get this rowdy bunch ready to go. How will we be getting there? Floo? Car?"

"I'll be taking you all personally." Harry said. "Still have a few stops to make first though."

With what seemed like minutes, Molly had herded her family into the living room. Harry looked to make sure everyone was there before moving them all to the Grangers living room.

"Thank god it worked right this time." Harry said.

"Harry, why were a group of wizards in my bedroom when I finished my shower?" Hermione asked, still angry.

"Misstep would probably be the best word for it." Harry said. "Had other things on my mind, only thought about being at your house, not what room."

"Pay attention next time." Hermione said.

"Don't tell me, tell them." Harry said pointing to his Godparents. "You know how unnerving it is to see your Mum naked in a kitchen!"

"Oh god, that must be horrid." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Sam said, now insulted.

"Not that its you, Sam." Hermione said. "But that you are like his Mum, and to see you like that."

"Oh." Sam said.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah but my parents need smaller luggage." Hermione said pointing to a corner. There were at least ten suitcases there.

"Bloody hell, its only a week at most." Harry said. "Who needs that much clothing."

"Its not just clothes Harry." Hermione said. "Just shrink the stuff already."

Harry shrunk the bags quickly handing them to Hermione. "Get your parents, we still need to get Neville."

Hermione ran upstairs, quickly returning with her parents. Harry moved them all to Neville's house. Neville and his grandmother were waiting outside, trunks shrunken and in hand. Harry smiled and nodded to them both and then everyone was standing fifty feet from a pile of rubble. Harry smiled warmly as he saw it. All the others began looking around for what he was so happy to see and found only the rubble of the house that had used to belong to his parents.

"Harry, what is it that you see that we don't?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh! Right, right, I forgot." Harry said, pulling out a piece of parchment he handed it to Dumbledore. "Pass that around please."

_Harry Potter, Serena Black Potter, and Dobby the house elf would all like to present to you the new and improved Godric's Hollow._

Everyone now looked at the pile of rubble, which was no more. In its place was a gorgeous three story house. It was made of wood and looked every bit muggle, though everyone knew it was nowhere close. Hanging over the door was the Black and Potter family crests. Everything looked so breathtakingly different from what they saw only moments ago that no one asked why they were so far away.

"Sorry about the short walk ahead, but I put a few spells here to keep the house safe." Harry said.

"What spells do you have in place?" Dumbledore asked as they walked to the door.

"Well, the fidelius charm of course. Or at least a form of it. Anti-apparition, closed the fires from communicating and traveling by floo. every defensive ward I know of, which means all of the ones put on Hogwarts and a few that seemed to be less important for a school than a home." Harry said. "To put it easily, unless someone were able to destroy every ward before attempting to walk to the door without permission from me or Serena, you would likely be blown to bits about a hundred times."

"What did you mean a form of the fidelius charm?" Dumbledore asked.

"As I learned from what happened to my parents, I made the charm a bit harder to figure out where this place is." Harry said. "Unless you have all three of us, and unless we willingly agree, you cannot find out where this house is. Torture and Legilimency wont work either. We have to want you to have the knowledge."

"You changed the charm?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I created a new one. I learned how to do that too." Harry said. As they reached the door he turned to face the crowd of people behind him. "Before we enter, a few rules."

"What?" Molly asked, surprised that Harry would have rules.

"Nothing bad of course." Harry said. "I ask you not to break the muggle items here, as they are a bit hard to get here. If you don't know how something works, there are at least ten people here who do. Feel free to ask. Also, you are all on vacation. Dobby and Winky have expressed they are not to be persuaded out of doing their jobs under any pain that they feel necessary to keep you from doing so. So, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, the teenagers excitedly waiting. Opening the door he said "Please allow me to present Godric's Hollow."

Everyone began walking around the first floor, amazed at what they saw. The living room had one wall devoted to wizard pictures. Some only of Serena and Harry, like the times of both the masquerade and the ball, pictures of all six of them together during many different events, mostly pranks.

A few of random shots of the Marauders at different times, like Hermione studying, Ron and Harry engaged in a game of chess, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Serena playing exploding snaps, and some of times during the summer when no one thought they had a camera.

Some of Serena, Harry, Remus, and Sam at different times, pictures of their wedding, of Remus with Serena and Harry, just Remus and Harry, same for Serena, and more of the same with Sam. On another wall were paintings of Sirius, James, Lily, Phineas, and one of Serena, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Sam, and Remus all standing together in the pose of the picture they had taken before entering Hogwarts at the beginning of the year.

All of the furniture looked amazing, all red or black, throw rugs, coffee tables, a huge telly like they had at the flat in London, the wonderful fireplace of black marble. It seemed as if they had put everything they thought was cool into one room. Nobody moved from the room for a moment until Serena came downstairs.

"Well, it looks like we have guests Winky." She said coming down the stairs. She hugged Harry tightly as she met him. "What took you so long?"

"Some people weren't ready." Harry said. "And now it seems everyone is surprised by our living room."

"Oh." Serena said. "Sorry if you don't see pictures of yourselves up there, we have some of everyone but the Grangers, but we were in a bit of a rush and didn't buy enough picture frames that day. We have more now, but have been to busy with everything to put them up."

"I actually think we have too many frames now." Harry said. "Guess we can get some more between now and Christmas, and quite a few then. Besides, since you won't have me around you all the time, you can deal with pictures while I have some of my wonderful talks with Dumbledore."

"You better start having those talks soon." Serena said seriously, an odd glint in her eyes. "Remember carefully what I said."

"Of course, as soon as lunch is over." Harry said. "We should show them all their rooms now though, before lunch is ready."

"You're right. Split them in half then?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I guess. You take the Grangers, Longbottoms and Moony and Sam. I'll take everyone else." Harry said. "Since everyone was expressly forbidden of sharing rooms and all. I guess that means the two happy couples split."

"Oh dear, with all the creaking floorboards going on at night we'll never get any sleep." Serena said jokingly.

"Serena, stop before parents start standing guard over their children." Harry said, unable to contain his laughter.

With this final statement, they got to work showing everyone to their rooms. This took the better part of an hour, as many people were asking to switch rooms with another and some refusing to switch because the room looked to wonderful. Once Harry and Dumbledore managed to ease the arguments by using magic to change some rooms to look identical, they were all finally ready for a nice, not so quiet lunch. After lunch Harry sat between Molly and Dumbledore discussing how to handle wedding decorations and such, while Serena, Ginny, and Hermione began looking through photos and placing them in frames.

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointing to something from one of Molly's pictures.

"That is an imp. Beautiful lights come from them if their frozen. A bit hard to deal with though, I'll tell you. Took me and my Mum better part of a week to freeze all the ones we had there." Molly said.

"Any chance we could freeze a few in a couple of hours?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No need, Harry. Hagrid has almost twenty he is keeping in a box for the first years to study when they return after holidays. I believe that would be a good number, don't you Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes indeed. I only had ten." Molly said. "So those will be easy for you, and I heard of your work with fairies, so they won't be hard for you to handle at all Harry."

"Not a bit. I'm more worried about how I'm supposed to put the flowers Serena wanted out in the cold along with all those people, and still keep everyone warm." Harry said.

"I'm wondering how you plan to keep Serena's dress from being ruined." Molly said.

"Dress?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "Serena!"

"What?" Serena asked looking up at him.

"Did you buy a dress?" Harry asked.

Serena's eyes widened. "A dress! Shit! Sam, we need to go shopping! NOW!" She yelled. Sam came running into the living room, looking at Serena her eyes wide.

"You didn't forget?" Sam said.

"Yes I did, now lets go!" Serena said.

"Wait, I can't go with magic!" Sam said.

"No but you can drive. Harry's car is here, so lets go." Serena said hurriedly, dragging Ginny, Hermione, and Sam out the door. Harry appeared next to the car handing Sam the keys quickly, and then fell back to his seat.

"To answer your question about the dress, I'm going to use a spell that will make everything sit an inch above the snow." Harry said.

"Genius." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. "My boy, you do have some wonderful ideas."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said. "But about the flowers and frozen people?"

"Ah, Harry, I know the perfect warming charm. It will feel like a wonderful spring day and look like a beautiful winter wonderland. I promise you." Dumbledore said. "But I suppose we should now let you panic and scream for Remus to hurry."

"Why is that sir?" Harry asked.

"You will be in need of wedding robes." Dumbledore said, chuckling as Harry's eyes widened.

"MOONY!" Harry screamed. Remus ran into the room, Harry jumped up and grabbed his arm and disappeared.

"Those two are a match made in heaven." Molly said laughing. "Spent so much time planning pranks, parties, and stopping you-know-who that they didn't bother to plan much of anything for their wedding. They are going to give the dress and Robe makers a right start rushing in like that."

"Yes, yes I do believe you are right. That is why I played my little joke on them." Dumbledore said still chuckling.

"What do you mean Albus?" Molly asked.

"Do you know of a dress or robe maker that will be able to make proper wedding clothes this close to Christmas and the wedding?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh dear me, those poor children!" Molly said, her eyes widening. "They are going to be crushed."

"Yes, I suppose they will be. However, I know how much they appreciate a joke, so Christmas will bring them a very large fit of laughter and happiness." Dumbledore said.

"What are you on about Albus?" Molly asked.

"I have the Potter's wedding clothes." Dumbledore said.


	11. Christmas Presents and Wedding Wishes

**Chapter Eleven**

**Christmas Presents and Wedding Wishes**

"I can't believe you forgot we needed wedding clothes!" Serena said angrily as they walked back into the house.

"I didn't even know! Moony never said anything about wedding robes and dresses! I thought dress robes would be fine!" Harry said, glaring angrily at Remus.

"I thought you knew that!" Remus shouted back at him.

"How would I know! I know almost nothing about the wizarding world!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry!" Serena yelled. Harry looked at her. "Stop it. It's not doing us any good to yell and blame anyone. We both messed up, so lets fix it."

"How? I don't even know what wedding robes look like." Harry said.

"Of course you do, you've seen Molly's wedding album. They look like what Arthur was wearing." Serena said. "So we'll just charm some of our clothes to look like wedding stuff."

"Or, we could just be original." Harry said.

"How do you mean?" Serena asked.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Wizard wedding muggle look." He answered as they both stood in their clothes from Sam and Remus' wedding.

"Harry, all our friends in the wedding are wearing wizards clothes. Even Sam, though she's only borrowing my dress robes. We would look like the oddest people in the world!" Serena said.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Harry asked.

"Please, Harry?" Serena asked. "We waited so we could do this right. So lets do it right. For once since we've been together, lets be a normal witch and wizard. How many times have you ever been able to be a normal wizard?"

"Alright love. I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if we can't come up with something suitable." Harry said. "He's the only person I know that can do things like that."

"Harry dear, Albus said he had to leave on urgent business, and wouldn't be back till Christmas morning." Molly said. "I will try to help you though. I know what things ought to look like."

"Alright, I guess that can work." Harry said. Snapping his fingers to put him and Serena back in their muggle clothes. "Why did those damned tailors have to be so difficult! I could have customized everything with a snap of my fingers if they had just given them to me."

"I don't know, Harry. They were acting strangely." Remus said thoughtfully. "Harry, is their any way you can open the floo lines? I need to see someone quickly. I might be able to come up with a plan to help you."

"Sure, Moony." Harry said. Harry pointed a wand at the fireplace and a fire sprang up from it. "It will only work for you. So don't bring any visitors."

"Alright, Harry." Remus said and stepped into the fire. He disappeared quickly, no one hearing his destination over the conversations of Neville and Ron telling Arthur and the twins about video games.

"Sorry about yelling, Harry." Serena said.

"Same here." Harry responded.

"Well I guess even we have to admit we screwed this one up pretty good." Serena said.

"We should admit nothing of the sort yet." Harry said. "We still have a day and a half to get things done."

"Well then, since you don't want to admit it, get your ass moving!" Serena said quickly.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Harry climbed into bed, frustrated that his spells weren't working correctly. Every time he tried to charm the clothes, they wouldn't move right. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that the clothes were cursed to disobey his spells. None of them would come close to the white they were supposed to be, and they wouldn't change into the proper design either. Serena reached behind her and rubbed his shoulder lovingly.

"How did it go?" Serena asked.

"Still nowhere near right. I threw all the power I had into one last spell and all I did was destroy my best dress robes." Harry said. "Its like the one spell I need to do just won't come out right. Like I'm a first year trying a seventh year spell."

"Just relax. You know your magic acts up in weird ways if you get to frustrated with things. Remember the day you were trying to teach me how to cast a shield and almost blew yourself up trying to show off?" Serena asked, laughing at the memory.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that was something alright. Could you imagine what the Prophet would have said about me then? 'Boy who lived killed due to shield of death!' or some such thing." Harry said, laughing himself.

"Or worse, you would have gotten a new title. 'Boy who lived but died by shield'. That would have done wonders for your name." Serena said still laughing. "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure everything will work out. Dumbledore won't let us down. If we still can't get it done tomorrow, we can ask Dumbledore on Christmas morning. That reminds me, how are the plans for the wedding decorations going?"

"Great. Got everything figured out. Imps, fairies, the flowers you wanted, everything hovering an inch off the ground, a nice warmth spell Dumbledore knows. A few more 'touches' Molly said were a surprise for us. Dobby and Winky are working with a few Hogwarts elves for the reception. That's going to be even better, but Dumbledore said not to tell you about that yet. He wants to do the great hall up as a wedding present."

"Wow, you didn't mess around today did you, love?" Serena asked.

"I told you. I have a few more thoughts, but they aren't perfected yet, so I wont mention them." Harry said.

"Ok, I trust you. But no jokes, pranks, or anything else to make everyone laugh, ok?" Serena asked.

"I promised you perfect. That is all I am going to give you." Harry said.

"Thank you." Serena said. "Now, shut it and go to sleep."

"I love you too." Harry said, smiling.

* * *

The next day had not gone well at all. Serena and Harry kept trying to work all the magic they could into a set of robes, but the most they could manage was turning one into a perfectly white rabbit. Frustrated and confused, they resigned themselves to having to turn to Dumbledore for all the help he could give them. They went to sleep early, knowing that tomorrow would be full of problems if they couldn't stay awake past morning.

"Harry, sir, it is being time for you to wake up." Dobby said. "You and Miss Serena is being married today!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "What time is it Dobby?"

"It is being eight o'clock Harry sir."

"Alright, we'll be downstairs in a moment. Thank you Dobby." Harry said, stifling a yawn as Dobby disappeared.

Harry kissed Serena briefly on the neck, letting his lips linger close for a minute. "Serena, it's time to wake up."

"Go 'way, damnit. I'm tired." She grumbled.

"But we missed the wedding love." Harry said. Serena sprang up quickly. It was only then Harry remember the spell. Pulling Serena back down on the bed just as they were thrown into the wall again.

"Damnit! Stop setting that awful bloody alarm spell!" Serena said, picking herself up off the floor.

"Say what you want about it, but it does have a certain way for waking you up quickly." Harry said, then groaned as he stood. "Think Hermione could fix us up quickly?"

"Don't want to use your spell?" Serena asked.

"My heads to jumbled for that right now." Harry said.

"Lets go." Serena said.

They made their way downstairs and had Hermione heal them up quickly before she started complaining about them using a spell like that.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Sam said coming down the stairs.

"Sod off." Serena said, still rubbing her back.

"You're cranky for someone who's getting married today." Sam said.

"You'd be cranky too, if you woke up to see your bed throw you into a wall." Serena said.

Remus laughed as he came downstairs. "I guess you two found James' alarm spell." He said. "Used to be the only way to wake Sirius up."

"I told you Sirius had a hand in it." Serena said.

"Next time, remind me to put a cushioning charm on the wall." Harry said.

"Next time!" Serena said. "You use that spell again and I'll make Voldemort look like a Powerpuff Girl!"

Harry fell to the floor laughing. "I have to find a spell that really does that! I think that would be the most hilarious thing in the world!" He said.

Soon everyone was coming downstairs. People began opening presents smiling happily at the things they had gotten. Mr. and Mrs. Granger received books of every sort, muggle and wizard, by some of the greatest writers of both worlds. Hermione received much the same as her parents except she had books mostly for magical healing, which was something she had begun talking about doing when they all finally ended their after war holiday.

Arthur received, to his happiness, two generators and every electrical object Harry could find. Harry laughed as Arthur began asking Ron to tell him what all the things were. Ron had received new quidditch gear, various books from Hermione, as well as a new homework planner, making Harry laugh harder than he thought possible as a look of pure terror came over Ron's face.

Ginny received many things, including a wedding dress from her Mum, which made Harry wince and look at the door, hoping Dumbledore would knock. Neville received a great deal of plants and herbology books, as everyone knew that was his favorite subject. Harry was happy when he saw Remus and Sam open the presents from him and Serena.

Remus looked up at Harry confused. "Harry, I can't wear silver." He said.

"I know, that's why its not." Harry said. "I got those for you two to let you know that the other is safe. I wouldn't get you something to hurt you, Moony. Go ahead, put it on."

They did as he said, soon they both looked at Harry and smiled. "Thank you Harry." Sam said, rubbing the necklace fondly. "How does it work?"

"Touch the stone and you will see Moony. Same for you." Harry said nodding to Moony at the last.

"Thank you Harry." Remus said.

"No thanks for me?" Serena asked. "I'm the one who picked them out, you know. He just did the spell."

"Thank you too, Serena." Sam said, smiling. Opening the next one she saw a bracelet. "And what does this do?"

"That protects you." Serena said. "Works whether your muggle or not. Hard to find a protection charm like that for muggles."

"Took us the better part of a day." Harry said. "But at least now we know your not completely defenseless."

"Thanks, you two." Sam said smiling as she hugged them both. Remus smiled at them both.

"Why aren't you two opening presents?" Remus asked.

"Enjoying everyone else's reactions to theirs." Serena said cheerfully. "Besides, presents aren't too important. We've got friends, a beautiful home, and a wonderful family."

"Yes, but I remember what Dumbledore said." Harry said to her. "Last year, I said the same thing. He told me 'I would not advise you to grow old and mature before your time'. So lets open up a few, shall we?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Serena said smiling, as she summoned their presents to them.

They began opening presents, finding things neither was expecting. Harry received a few more ancient magic books from Hermione and her parents, another jumper from the Weasleys, even more joke items from Fred and George's shop, a wonderful portrait of a dragon, as well as a new suit from Remus and Sam. Harry smiled and thanked everyone.

Serena had gotten a beautiful dress from Sam, earrings from Remus, a wonderful set of muggle books from Hermione, who had taken Serena to a library in London and found that she liked a set of books about vampires falling in love. The Weasley's had also made her a jumper, Fred and George gave her some more experimental products that were sure to cause the devastation they had grown to love when they had seen some of the Marauders pranks. Ginny had given her the necklace that Harry had given to her on his birthday last year.

"Ginny, he gave this to you. I can't take it." Serena said softly.

"It's ok, Serena. It should have been given to you. Probably would have if not for your promise to Sirius." Ginny said smiling. "You deserve it. I want it to stay in the Potter family, and that is what it is going to do."

"Thank you, Ginny." Serena said placing the necklace on her neck. She looked at Harry and smiled handing him a small box. "I found this in one of the houses I have. I think you should have it."

Harry opened the box to find a key. Looking at her questioningly he said "What is it for?"

"It's for what's in the garage. Had Dobby bring it in the night." Serena said.

"What is in the garage?" Harry asked.

"A beautiful black motorcycle that belonged to someone important to both of us." Serena said. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled her into a firm hug.

"Thank you." Harry said softly. "You were right. I love it."

"I told you, you would, didn't I." Serena said smiling. "Face it, I know you all to well Potter."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said smiling.

Just then there was a knock at the door, causing Harry to jump from his seat and rush to the door. Opening it he saw the only person who wasn't present. Albus Dumbledore. He stood smiling holding two boxes in his hands and nodded to the interior of the house.

"May I come in, or would you like me to wait?" Dumbledore asked smiling. Harry moved quickly letting him in. Dumbledore went and sat in the seat closest to where Harry and Serena were.

"Sir, I need your help today." Harry said.

"I remember, Harry. But I believe we have time for breakfast, or maybe a very early lunch." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"No, I can't make wedding clothes sir, and we couldn't buy any." Harry said.

"Oh my, that is horrible news, and on such a wonderful day." Dumbledore said. "Very well, open these quickly you two, and we will get to work. We will have the proper attire for you both in no time at all."

Harry and Serena nodded quickly, and opened the presents at an amazing speed. When the boxes were opened, however, they both looked from the boxes, to each other, to the smiling Dumbledore, back to the boxes. Slowly, the realization of what was in the boxes sunk in the they both threw themselves at Dumbledore, quickly hugging him and repeatedly thanking him.

"I must confess to a conspiracy against you two." Dumbledore said. "It would appear that you two were rather upset by this, but I made arrangements for you two not to be able to purchase your wedding clothes. I meant it as a bit of a joke, and as you see, many people are laughing now."

"What!" Serena yelled. "You made us worry like that for nothing!"

"Yes, my dear." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Harry asked, now confused.

"To give you your Christmas present on Christmas." Dumbledore said. "These belonged to your parents, Harry. I believe they will fit you both, as was the spell Lily and James put on them."

"These, these were my parent's" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. That is why I couldn't let you buy your own. I hope you understand." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Serena who shook her head. "Bloody mess he put us through. You know we were almost ready to cancel the wedding. All so he could wait till today to give them to us!"

"Yeah, but he made up for it smashingly." Harry said.

"I don't give a damn!" Serena said. She pulled out her wand. "Now he's going to get what's coming to him!"

Serena waved her wand angrily as Dumbledore's eyes widened. Sparks shot from her wand. When they were inches from his face the sparks exploded and spelled the word 'Gotcha!' in front of him. Serena and Harry started laughing and Dumbledore soon followed.

"I suppose I deserved that." Dumbledore said merrily.

"Yes, you did." Harry and Serena replied in unison.

"But, with that worry over, I believe it is time for breakfast." Serena said.

"I agree, I've got a lot to do today." Harry said, walking to the kitchen with Serena.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Remus, and Neville were in one anteroom of the great hall. Harry was examining his clothes to make sure he had them on properly. Ron was adding some finishing touches to his clothes, and Neville looked as nervous as Harry should be. Remus just stood back and watched silently.

"Moony, you can tell me if I'm wearing all this right." Harry said calmly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to look like in this stuff."

"Oh, right Harry. Sorry bout that, I was just thinking how like James you are. Today especially, except for the last comment, he acted exactly like you are." Remus said.

"Wicked." Harry said, smiling. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Remus said. "You're wearing the robe wrong, though. The bottom half is supposed to be unbuttoned, that's why the robes come with pants. You might want to change the color of your shoes as well. It is customary for those being married to be all in white. It is done like that to say you are entering into marriage for the purest of intentions."

Harry snapped his fingers and his boots turned white as he began unbuttoning the bottom half of his robes. "Better?"

"Now you look almost perfect." Remus said, examining him carefully. "Missing something small. Let me see." He added thoughtfully. He used his wand to create a Lily from thin air and placed it in the collar of Harry's robes. "Perfect. Spitting image of James. Does Sirius know it is happening soon?"

"No, I have to tell him, but wanted to dress first. Would you mind watching my body for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, but be quick." Remus said. "You promised her three o'clock sharp, and she'll kill us both if you are late."

Harry nodded before sitting in a chair and going still.

* * *

Harry always felt a little disoriented going to the place where Sirius was. It was like the world was stuck in a haze, nothing was perfectly clear as was the normal world. He looked around carefully, before calling to Sirius. He waited for a moment before hearing that barking laugh he missed so much.

"Today is the day, I see." Sirius said smiling. "You are the perfect image of James today Harry."

"Remus helped me prepare." Harry said. "I'm feeling rather well about it all now."

"Only now? You proposed months ago, and it took you this long to like the idea?"

"No, Sirius. I feel good because sooner than anyone is ready for the war will be over, and I'll know how to bring back the three people I love." Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius asked, now concerned.

"Slytherin knew a spell, one that could bring the dead back, exactly as they were when they died. I just don't know what I need for the spell. The ring won't tell me until I end the war."

"You can't be serious, Harry. Dumbledore said it was impossible."

"And it would be, if I wasn't a Parseltongue." Harry said. "Today, I will be a husband. But before the end of next year, I will also be a son and a friend to Sirius Black again."

"That's a day I will wait happily for."

"Thanks. Now, get your ass to Hogwarts, the wedding is starting soon." Harry said cheerfully.

"On my way, so get your ass moving. You are one of the guests of honor."

* * *

"Damnit! This dress doesn't want to work!" Serena yelled.

"Serena, calm down." Sam said. "Stop fidgeting and we can help you."

Sam, Ginny, and Hermione were trying to help Serena into the dress of Harry's Mum. It did not seem to like her too much, or else she was just too nervous to manage to slip into the dress comfortably. It kept shifting on her in a weird way.

_Harry, I don't think your mother wants us to be married!_

_Why do you say that?_

_The dress won't work. Ask Moony if he knows a way to fix it._

After a few moments pause, Harry responded. _Ha, ha, ha, look into a mirror say your real name and that you want to marry me._

_Is that all?_

_Yeah. He thinks the dress thinks your a fraud._

_I am in a way._

_Just get moving, its almost three. I'd hate to see you hex yourself for being late._

_Sod off._

Serena walked up to a mirror, ignoring its comments, and said clearly, "I am Nymphadora Tonks, now Serena Black, and more than anything I want to marry Harry James Potter."

The dressed grew warm, and slid up Serena's body, perfectly fitting to her form. She smiled quickly as she looked at her image in the mirror. Sam smiled at her, and gently placed a halo of lilies in her hair. Serena looked at Sam confused for a moment then smiled.

"Its a tradition in the muggle world. The mother gives their daughter something on her wedding day." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam." Serena said. She looked in the mirror again and removed the Marauder necklace. "Today, I am only me. Not a Marauder, not an ex auror, just me."

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny said happily. "So, are you ready to get married up proper?"

"It's now or never. I hope Harry reminded Sirius." Serena said.

"He did, but you were too busy paying attention to your dress to feel it." Hermione said.

"Good, then all the important people will be here. I'm ready to be married, and I'm marrying Harry." She said, smiling almost giddy. "Lets get moving."

* * *

Harry stood outside, enjoying the warmth Dumbledore had provided, as well as the decorations that had been achieved in a few hours. Harry and Dumbledore placed Imps on each side of every row of seats, which were unleashing a rainbow of light constantly. They had red, orange and blue fairies frozen in place hanging over the entire area. The snow was glittering and sparkling like diamonds were strewn threw it, which was something Molly had come up with. Her big idea was to block the wind, snow, or any other element from entering the area until the last person entered the great hall. Lilies and white roses were placed just as Serena had asked them to be, which wasn't the easiest thing for Harry, considering some were being held in what would be the magical equivalent of a clear vase suspended in air. Since it was what Serena had wanted, he was more than happy he could pull it off.

Serena made the long walk from the great hall, and Harry could feel her smiling before he could see her. When he saw her, accompanied by Remus, his mouth fell open. Serena's dress was perfect. It was made of what looked like white lace and silk. The top half fit to her body perfectly, while being low cut in the front, and the bottom of it flowed outwards, making her every step appear to be a thing of beauty. As she stood next to Harry, she easily closed his mouth and rubbed his cheek gently. After he gave her a quick smile they both turned their attention to Dumbledore, who smiled merrily.

"Good day, everyone." Dumbledore started. "It has been wizarding tradition for over a millennium for people who love each other as much as these two to be joined together in the bonds of marriage forever. It is heart warming to see that even in these dark time, still love cannot be forgotten. I am honored to know these children, and to be here today to join them in this ceremony.

"Harry James Potter, Do you take Serena Anne Black as she is for the rest of your life?" Dumbledore asked him happily.

"I would have her no other way." Harry said, smiling at Serena.

"And do you, Serena Anne Black, take Harry James Potter as he is for the rest of your life?" Dumbledore asked again, as merry as before.

"How could I not?" Serena said, a smile of pure happiness on her face.

"And now for the ceremony of the rings." Dumbledore said, producing two rings from air and handing them to each of the two. "Harry, place the ring on Serena's finger and repeat after me."

Harry nodded and placed the ring on Serena's finger. "All I refuse and thee I choose." Dumbledore said.

"All I refuse and thee I choose."

"Serena, please place the ring on Harry's finger and repeat after me."

Serena did this. "All I refuse and thee I choose." Dumbledore said again.

"All I refuse and thee I choose."

"For the final part of the ceremony, could you each place your left hands in front of me." Dumbledore said. When they did Dumbledore passed his wand over their hand and then over them, saying the same incantation. Both of them glowed white quickly, and Dumbledore smiled. "Now, you are bonded both by love, and by magic. May each of your lives enrich the other's. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Harry." Dumbledore finished smiling at the two.

"I love you." Harry said to her.

"I love you too." Serena said.

They didn't listen to the cheers or congratulations after that. They were too caught up in their first kiss as a married couple.


	12. Decisions

**Chapter Twelve**

**Decisions**

The wedding was a smashing success for the happy couple. Harry and Serena enjoyed every minute. Harry didn't even pay attention when he heard someone thinking about how soon all the happiness would end. He didn't care what they were thinking, though the next day he realized he should have.

They woke late, not having returned home till after three in the morning. Finally dragging themselves out of bed and making their way down to lunch, Harry picked up the morning paper he had asked Dobby to try and find for him. Looking at the front page he saw something that caused him the greatest shock of his life.

_He-who-must-not-be-named spotted_

_Death Eaters attack muggle Areas_

_While Harry Potter was getting married in an undisclosed _

_location yesterday, Death Eaters attacked a church in Little_

_Whinging. Attacking all churches in the area of Privet Drive,_

_where reporters found Harry Potter's muggle relatives live,_

_causing the deaths of no less than fifty muggles, more than_

_double that number are currently suffering in St. Mungos_

_from insanity due to long term use of the Cruciatus curses._

_Among those injured are the aunt and uncle of Harry Potter,_

_Petunia and Vernon Dursley. As yet, no one has heard word_

_of young Mr. Potter's appearance in St. Mungo's. It appears _

_the health of his family is not a concern to him, as no one has_

_even had word of Mr. Potter's location..._

Without thinking, Harry summoned both his rings to him, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, and began talking quickly to them trying to figure out how to fix this problem.

"Is there any way to save those poor people from that fate?"

"There is, but I do not know if you are ready for it."

"Which spell?"

"Go to them, and I shall put it in your mind to cast."

Harry looked at Serena seriously. "I have to go there, love. I have to try and help those people."

Serena responded by snapping her fingers, dressing them both. "Let's go then." Harry took her hand and moved them to St. Mungo's.

Harry looked at the receptionist as they appeared. "Where are those that were attacked yesterday?"

"Fifth floor, Mr. Potter." She replied, but they were gone before she was finished.

Harry stood in the room full of people. He felt his anger well up inside him as he knew why this had happened. It was because of him. They were attacked for having weddings on the same day as them. Voldemort must have thought he was going to have a muggle wedding, or just couldn't find out that it was being held at Hogwarts. Slytherin's ring began glowing green, and suddenly Harry knew what it was he needed to say.

"Ssssisssshasshsassssssss hisssshamassssss kaaaaayaaaaaassssssssssssssssssshhhhh" He said loudly, thinking of all the people who were hurt by the Cruciatus curse.

Serena was shocked at what she saw. These people who looked as if they had been kissed by a dementor, suddenly began to have color flush to their cheeks again. Their eyes began lighting up again with knowledge that had been stolen from them only a day ago. She didn't know how, but Harry had saved these people from a fate worse than death. Harry said nothing as he grabbed her hand and they went quickly to Grimmauld Place. Harry knew there would be a meeting.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville sat at the table with the Order. They had all just received news of what happened, and the entire Order was called to meet at Grimmauld Place. Hermione kept glancing around nervously, wondering where Harry and Serena were.

"Ron, why aren't they here?" Hermione asked. "I've thought to them to come here loads of times, but they aren't talking."

"Maybe they aren't wearing the necklaces. They might feel we can handle ourselves for a few days." Ron said. "Remember, Harry said there wouldn't be any problems. I just don't see how he could miss something like this."

"Maybe it wasn't a plan, just something that was done on impulse." Hermione said. "Either way, Harry's not going to like that he didn't know with how easy he's been figuring their plans."

"Yeah, I know." Ron said. "Maybe we'll know of a plan before Harry even hears about this."

"I hope so Ron." Hermione said. "I really do. We need to talk to Harry whether we do or not though. We are his best friends."

"All right, Hermione. As soon as this meeting is over, we'll find a way to get to Harry's." Ron said.

Dumbledore walked in that moment, followed closely by McGonagall, Remus, and Flitwick. Dumbledore looked worried, much different from his usual cheerful demeanor. Remus looked as anxious as Hermione, looking for Harry and Serena. Not finding them in the crowd of faces he slumped into a chair. Dumbledore stood in front of the table facing everyone before speaking a word.

"As you have all seen just moments ago, Voldemort has attacked again. This time he attacked muggles in what we believe was a search for Harry's wedding. This may not be accurate however, as they also attacked his aunt and uncle in their home. I have decided that Harry should not be told of this for now." Dumbledore said.

"Why not!" Hermione asked, shocked at the thought of hiding things from Harry.

"Because he will try to fix things I do not think can be fixed." Dumbledore said. "We all know that Harry cannot stand suffering, especially if he feels he is the cause, or that it could have been prevented. If it cannot be fixed, it could be very dangerous to his health to try such things. That is why I do not wish him to know.

"I also fear that the rings he holds give him tremendous strength. That may have a disadvantage as well. It seems with every use Harry gets stronger, and I fear what may happen if he looses control of that Power."

"Are you saying that Harry could become evil because of the power he has!" Ginny asked angrily. "That's ridiculous! Harry doesn't even want power. He just wants to be free!"

"No, Ginny, I do not feel he will become evil." Dumbledore said. "However, no wizard has ever had power such as Harry. I worry that if he looses control of it, it will kill him."

"What!" Remus yelled. "If that is what you thought why did you give him either of the rings!"

"I did not suspect this sort of power to be unleashed upon him, Remus. I only just began to suspect such things might be possible." Dumbledore said sadly, now looking weary. "That is not the problem, I fear. The problem may be keeping such a thing from Harry. He has already shown that he can feel when things are wrong, as well as see into a persons mind. How do we handle such things delicately when we have a person who can do such things with ease? He is stronger than any legillimens with those rings. They seem to be both a curse and a blessing."

"His rings have helped us save hundreds of people, though. So has his power. Surely he'd know a way to stop Voldemort from attacking again." Hermione said.

"Yes, he could. But even he admitted he was not yet ready for that battle." Dumbledore said. "We cannot let him get pushed into a battle with Voldemort yet. We must make sure the battle is on his terms."

"How can we stop him from finding out if we wanted to, Albus?" Remus asked. "It's not like he can't tell when people are lying to him."

"I do not know that we rightly can prevent him from finding out, or that we should." Dumbledore said. "I merely said this is not the time. It will make him feel worse to know that this might have been caused because of him, especially at this time when he feels so happy and is enjoying freedom."

It was at this moment that Harry and Serena appeared in the kitchen. Serena looked nervous and Harry was clearly furious. He looked over everyone carefully before making his decision. Deciding it was time for everyone to start talking again, Harry took the lead.

"Well, you will all be pleased to know that the muggles currently residing at St Mungo's will be perfectly fine. Their recoveries should be miraculously quick." Harry said. "Now, what are we going to do about Voldemort?"

"There is nothing to do yet, Harry." Dumbledore said. "We are no closer to finding his sanctuary than you are. We cannot merely go from house to house looking for his secret keeper."

"But he can go from house to house, driving people mad with pain while we stand here and talk?" Harry shouted. "He can roam freely while we sit in wait for a time when he gets close enough for us to fight him! Why not just hand him everything on a silver platter!"

"Calm down, Harry." Remus said. "We have nowhere to look for him. We have no clues, and its likely that his secret keeper is kept away with him. We cannot go into this situation without thought."

"I've thought enough." Harry said. "I'm tired of this. Always waiting, worrying about who he will try to use against me next. Worrying if someone here will be the next killed by that bloodthirsty maniac. I will not let him continue this any longer. I'm taking the battle to him. I know just where to start looking for my answers."

Harry disappeared, leaving everyone behind. Serena sighed. "Why does it always have to be this way?"

"Because, Serena, Good must fight evil." Dumbledore said. "Harry is very good, and Voldemort is just as evil."

"I hope he finds what he's looking for." Ginny said.

"I don't." Serena said. "If he does, he's likely to go alone."

* * *

"You should rest. You are using too much magic too fast." The ring said to him.

"I have to find out where he is. Then I can rest." Harry responded.

"This place is not safe now. Even you know it."

"I know, but I must."

"Then tread carefully, Harry Potter. I cannot save you from death."

"No need, I have my own protection."

Harry walked through the halls of Azkaban searching for the one captive he knew would have his answers. He had to find Wormtail. He would know where Voldemort was, and then it only took a slight look into his mind to find out where that was. If Wormtail didn't want to give him an answer, however, he was afraid of the lengths he would be willing to go to get one.

Harry searched tirelessly, going down corridors that looked identical to the ones before them. All of the corridors were the same length, the same horrid color of rust, only the doors held any difference. In some of the barred windows to the cells he saw faces. Some looked empty of all life, and he knew those had been kissed by dementors. Some merely looked insane, while others looked mad with rage, and others still seemed to be singing happily. Those were the ones who had lost all concept of what was held in their minds. Finally finding a door with the face he was looking for, he smiled as he opened the door and walked in.

Wormtail backed away from him, cowering in fear as if he were Voldemort himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, he thought to himself. Wormtail looked completely horrified at seeing him until he heard the words that made him understand.

"You!" Wormtail cried. "What does my master want with me that he would send you?"

"Your master would not send me." Harry said. "I think you may have lost your mind."

"No, my master would use you as he uses others." Wormtail said defiantly. "He knows how to move those around him like pawns. To send his enemy to me, he must want me dead."

"Don't worry about Tom, Wormtail." Harry said. "Worry about me. I'm here, and I want some information. If you give it to me, I may be kind to you again, as I was before."

"When were you kind to me, boy!"

"I let you live, didn't I?" Harry asked. "Twice actually. Just think how many died when you came to Hogsmeade. Then remember who kept Sirius and Moony from killing you."

"I see. So you would spare my life again?" Wormtail asked.

"I could. But you have to talk now." Harry said. "Tell me where Tom is, to save your own life."

"I can't!" Wormtail cried pitifully. "I'm not the secret keeper!"

"I didn't think you were." Harry said. "I knew you wouldn't know. But, you know who is."

"It is Malfoy!" Wormtail said quickly. "He knows!"

"Lucius Malfoy holds the key to Voldemort?" Harry asked smiling. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Not Lucius!" Wormtail said. "He would be an obvious suspect! Draco Malfoy is the secret keeper!"

"Why would Voldemort trust a git like Malfoy to be his secret keeper?"

"Who would think to look for the boy to find my master?"

"Very good point." Harry said. "What is Voldemort planning next?"

"I don't know! I have been here for too long to know." Wormtail said. "You being here means he couldn't destroy your marriage, and that is the last thing I knew of."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I have looked to find things about you Harry." Wormtail said. "I didn't want to give your parents to him, but I was scared."

"Then why did you bring him back!" Harry yelled angrily, causing the cell to shake with his power.

"Given a choice, would you want him to be a part of you?" Wormtail asked, still horrified. "I didn't want him sharing my body. I was afraid."

"You will get no pity from me Wormtail." Harry said. "Because of you, three people I love are dead."

"I know." Wormtail said. "I'm not looking for the pity you think."

"What is it that you want Wormtail?"

"Kill me, please." Wormtail said softly. "I don't want to be freed and have to face him again. I don't want to have to look into those horrid eyes anymore."

"I cannot kill you." Harry said. "I have caused enough blood to be shed."

"Please!" Wormtail cried as an explosion rang out.

"Stay here." Harry said. "I will not let you escape, so you will have your wish in a way."

"Thank you, Harry." Wormtail said.

Harry stood beside the door, both rings glowing. Gryffindors turned scarlet as Slytherins turned emerald. Plans were coming into his mind quicker than he could accept them. Finding one that had the highest chance of succeeding, he nodded to himself. He got himself into position for what he was going to have to do. Whispering the spell to bring the sword to him, he felt as ready as anyone could be when he heard the voice call from the door.

"Wormtail, come. We are going back to our lord." Lucius said.

Harry smiled and snapped his fingers. The door exploded outwards and he heard a soft squish as it clanged loudly against the opposite wall. He grimaced knowing what that meant. Harry ran to the hall quickly and saw how many Death Eaters had invaded Azkaban. Shocked and worried, he began formulating a new plan.

"Wormtail, you may yet get your wish." Harry said. "I don't think I stand a chance against them all."

"What are you going to do?" Wormtail asked, and Harry could see the fear in the man's eyes that he might again meet his master.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." He said solemnly. "But I have a plan."


	13. Old Friends, Uncertain Allies

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Old Friends, Uncertain Allies**

Harry whispered a spell in Parseltongue quickly while looking at Wormtail. Wormtail fell to the ground dead as a mass of Death Eaters crowded the door. Harry turned to them and quickly summoned his shield. He laughed as they all sent the familiar killing curse towards him, and watched them bounce off the shield and began raining down on their senders. Harry, thinking quickly and uncertainly, grabbed Wormtail's arm and brought him back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry stood before everyone weakly, although he maintained his appearance of strength and certainty. He muttered two quick spells over Wormtail before facing the Order. They looked at him curiously, and Harry saw the anger flare behind Remus' eyes.

"Why did you bring him to my house? Remus asked. "Are you going to kill him, or am I?"

"Neither." Harry said. "I merely saved him from more torment. Death Eaters attacked Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy is dead, Draco Malfoy is the secret keeper, and I can only imagine what other secrets Wormtail keeps hidden."

"Why did you bring him here!" Remus shouted again.

"Because I'm going to learn everything I can about my enemy!" Harry yelled back. "Put aside your anger at him and see him for what he is to us. The source of almost unlimited knowledge about what Voldemort has been doing. This is something we can use, and what's better is they think he is dead. He can't apparate or transform. I can take all his magical power away if its needed. So don't worry about him."

"Don't worry! He's the reason three people are dead!" Remus said.

"No, Remus. I am the reason." Harry said. "He was just terrified into being the means."

"So you don't blame him now?" Remus asked, shocked.

"I do blame him, Remus." Harry said. "More than you. But we need him now. I can't fight against this any longer."

"Why, Harry?" Serena asked.

"I just don't have it in me anymore." Harry said, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Harry traveled through the now familiar place where Sirius was always found. He awaited the barking laugh that always announced his presence, but he didn't hear it today. Sirius came to him quietly, seeming to be angry. Harry knew immediately what the problem was.

"Please, Sirius, tell me you understand why." Harry said.

"I can't, Harry. No matter what he can tell, I can't see why he should be allowed to live." Sirius said.

"But, I need to know. I can't win this war like this, Sirius. Every time I use too much magic I feel like I'm dying. I'm worried that this is going to be how I die. I need to know how to fight him. I have to know how to win. Maybe Wormtail knows something he never thought of as important." Harry said.

"But he will still be alive, and Lily and James are dead. All because he couldn't face his fears!" Sirius yelled.

"I know, Sirius. I had to accept that as soon as I made my decision. But either way he would have lived. Had I let the Death Eaters get him the only difference would have been that he would not be able to tell me what he knows." Harry said.

"I wish I understood all of your reasons, Harry." Sirius said. "I know you feel that it is important, but too me he will never be anything but a worthless life that caused my best friend's death, the one that caused you to suffer so much in your life."

"I know, Sirius." Harry said. "I wish my parents were here now. They would know what to do, but they aren't. I'm doing what I think is the best form of action against Voldemort, but even I don't know what to do about all this."

"Stand strong, Harry." Sirius said. "If you do, you will never go wrong. Stand strong for what you believe and never be afraid. If you do that you will win."

Harry hugged Sirius then. "I love you Sirius." He said, tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you too, kid." Sirius said warmly, holding Harry tight.

* * *

"Why does this keep happening to him?" Serena asked. "He'll be fine for a while, then he'll do something and pass out."

"He is using too much magic. It is tiring him out quickly." Dumbledore said.

"Is he going to die?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Not this time. Of that I am sure." Dumbledore said quietly. "I cannot guarantee that it will always be so. I can only hope it will be."

"So he's going to be fine right?" Serena asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes. Harry will live. I am worried about his actions today, however." Dumbledore said. "He brought someone to this house who is one of Voldemort's most trusted. I must question his reasons."

"For Harry to bring him here, there must have been a reason." Remus said. "Even I know that. Harry lost more than I did because of Wormtail. I cannot imagine he would let that pass lightly."

"I agree. But Peter is a very persuasive person." Dumbledore said.

"Not for Harry." Hermione said. "He only let him live before because he didn't want Remus or Sirius to be in Azkaban. He was hoping that having Wormtail found alive would be enough to free Sirius, and he'd be able to live with him."

"She's right." Ron said. "He has blamed that slimy rat since he found out what happened. Hates him more than he hates Snape, and that's saying something."

"Even so, I would feel better if someone were to watch over Peter." Dumbledore said. "Remus, could you be trusted with that job, or would it be too hard for you to restrain yourself?"

"I will not kill him. I can't help Harry if I am in Azkaban myself." Remus said. "You can trust me, Albus."

"Good. Now children, I have an important job for all of you. It will require your intelligence, as well as your ingenuity. Are you up to the task?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you want us to do Professor?" Serena asked.

* * *

For the next two days the house was a frenzy of movement. Serena and Hermione began reading books while Ron, Ginny, and Neville began brewing potions. Remus was on constant watch over Wormtail while Sam and Dumbledore watched over Harry, who had barely moved since he fell unconscious.

Molly and Neville's Grandmother began working out all the details for their children's wedding. The rest of the Order was busy looking for the Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban. Every time the children would scream and grab their tattoos it only encouraged them to work faster, ignoring all things like food and drink.

No one knew exactly what was happening to Harry, but they knew he had enough strength to move between life and death. His friends began thinking about what would cause him to spend so much time in death, and worried what would happen if he chose not to come back. This scared them all beyond what they told anyone.

On the third day was the first sign that Harry would wake. He opened his eyes slightly, smiling at Sam and telling her he was fine. By the time Serena had appeared he was fast asleep again, but she now had a renewed hope. She put all her faith in Dumbledore's plan and began to work harder than before.

Finally, the day before Neville and Ginny were going to be married Harry sat up in bed and observed the three sleeping near him. He smiled as he saw Serena, Hermione and Ron sleeping in chairs next to him. Waving his hand the room stretched and the chairs transformed into beds. He left the room quietly and went downstairs, ready for a good breakfast and hoping Dobby and Winky were okay.

The kitchen grew quiet as he entered. No one was expecting the newest addition to the morning ritual. Harry smiled easily and sat down next to Sam, who looked as shocked as all the rest. It seemed only two people were unaware that they were supposed to be still, and it was at that moment that he had more love for Dobby and Winky than ever before.

"Harry sir! It is good to be seeing you awake!" Winky said happily.

"Is Harry sir being hungry? We is having more than enough sir, so you is able to have a wonderful breakfast sir." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby. I am remarkably hungry. How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked, smiling at the house elves.

"You is sleeping for four days, Harry sir. Me and Winky is not sleeping till you woke up." Dobby said cheerfully.

"Well then, I would say after you two have a nice breakfast with me you should get some sleep." Harry said.

"We is being needed here, sir." Winky said. "No one is taking care of your friends sir. No one is being cooking but us."

"Well, then I will do the cooking. You two will rest as soon as you finish eating breakfast with me." Harry said, still smiling. "You will not be able to help anyone if you fall asleep on the job."

"If Harry sir is wishing us to sleep, we is being going to sleep." Dobby said, nodding to Winky.

"Good." Harry said. "Now lets have breakfast and you two can catch me up since no one else seems able to talk."

Harry ate his meal cheerfully, talking with Dobby and Winky about what had been happening during his long sleep. Apparently, his friends had been brewing a potion of some kind, while Remus kept watch over Wormtail. He was surprised to find that it was not normally the three of his friends, but Dumbledore and Sam who stayed with him most of the time he was out. While people had begun talking after Harry had started eating, still no one had addressed him which made him a little nervous. When breakfast was finished he nodded to the two house elves who disappeared.

"So is anyone going to tell me why you all seem to avoid talking to me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, no one is avoiding you." Sam said. "It's been like this since you fell unconscious. I think it's me."

"If that's the case, come with me will you?" Harry asked. Sam nodded and followed him to the parlor. "So where's Remus?"

"He's been standing guard over the man you brought here." Sam said. "He doesn't sleep, Dobby takes his meals to him, and he won't leave that room. He always has his wand pointed at him. Why does he feel that man is so dangerous?"

"It's because of that man that my mum and dad are dead, and Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban." Harry said. "I don't expect you to understand why he is alive still. Sirius doesn't either, and I know Remus doesn't, but I need him alive for the moment if nothing else."

"I learned to trust you a while ago, Harry." Sam said. "If you brought a man like that here you must feel he is no danger, and that he is needed for something important. Just be careful. If he is half as dangerous as Remus is acting, then you have to take caution when dealing with him."

"He's ten times worse than Remus is acting, Sam. Dumbledore must have had a say in how he was treated." Harry said.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore entered the house. Seeing Harry in the parlor he smiled. "Ah, Harry. Up and about I see. It is good to have you back with us."

"Thank you sir. Good to be back as well." Harry said. "What is happening around here? No one seems eager to talk about anything, and they seem even more afraid to talk around me."

"Can we talk about this alone, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Now is not the time for Sam to know of my suspicions."

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "If my fears are correct it is worse than you think."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam said, leaving quietly.

"She doesn't like being kept in the dark either." Harry said. "Now you can talk freely."

"Harry, no one feels comfortable talking with you because everyone here is worried about what is happening to you." Dumbledore said. "You use so much power for your needs and at times it seems you take too much magic out of yourself. We are worried, me especially, that this power drain may cause your end."

"You're saying the power inside me is going to kill me if I keep using it like I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is my concern." Dumbledore said. "I'll explain this way Harry. If you put too much air into a balloon, it will explode, and in its own way, die. The same is true for a man who pulls in too much magic. However you do the opposite. You do not keep the energy, you push it out of you at an extreme rate. That kind of use can cause death.

"You see, a wizards body grows used to having magic in it. When that is gone from the body it doesn't work correctly. By doing such things as you do in such great amounts, your body quickly looses the magic that it vitally needs to continue working in the proper way. This is one of the things that make the Order quiet around you. They do not know how you will react if you hear they did not do something successfully, that you will go off alone again and that you won't be able to control this anymore and fall in front of your enemies. Or that you will use more power than ever before and not wake up from your next bout of unconsciousness."

"Great, I finally have the power Tom doesn't know, and it may be that very power that kills me." Harry said sadly. "Why couldn't I just get a book or something tame as an inheritance? I always have to be original."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I am glad you still have your sense of humor. I want you to be careful Harry. Remember that everyone in this house loves you, and wants you safe and well."

"I know, sir." Harry said. "What news about Wormtail?"

"Ah, he finally woke up the day before." Dumbledore said. "He refuses to talk to anyone but you, saying he owes you more than any other here. That did not go over entirely too well with Remus, who threatened to kill him for saying your name, but I managed to calm him down. I am curious as to why you brought him here, however."

"I have no right to kill him." Harry said. "He asked me to, mind you. Said he didn't want to face Voldemort again, that he was afraid of even seeing him. Before I could finish asking him everything I wanted to, Death Eaters stormed Azkaban. I had to think quickly, whether to keep him around to find out what I could, leave him to Death Eaters to return to Voldemort, or to get him killed. I know there are things in his head that can help us. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. I just feel it."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Maybe you should talk to him now, before your friends awake. Keep Remus there to protect you, just in case."

"Sir, if Wormtail didn't want to be here, Remus would be the worst guard." Harry said. "His hand is made of silver, remember?"

"Quite right, but he has made no move against anyone. He might do so towards you if he feels it in his best interest." Dumbledore said. "Merely have Remus there to make an old man feel more comfortable, please."

"Alright, sir." Harry said. "You should let Remus tell Sam what is happening with me. She has earned her right to know."

"I will see to it that he knows what you think, but I will let him choose his own time for telling her." Dumbledore said. "He may feel she doesn't need to worry so much for you."

"I understand, and you are right of course." Harry said. "You are always right." Harry added, walking up the stairs.

"If ever there was a time I hope I am wrong." Dumbledore said. "It is now."

* * *

Harry entered Wormtail's room easily, nodding at Remus as he entered. The man laying on the bed looked to be in better health then he had in Azkaban, though the fear was still clearly in his eyes. Remus was sitting ten feet from Wormtail with his wand pointed clearly at the man's chest.

"Remus, will you stay here while I have my talk with Peter?" Harry asked.

"I will not leave your side, Harry." Remus said.

"Good. Thank you." Harry said, sitting down next to Wormtail. His next words were directed at him. "You have nothing to fear from me for the moment. Just think clearly about what you say, as I tend to have a problem with anger, and it causes people to get hurt. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Y-yes." Wormtail stuttered.

"Good. I am going to ask you questions, which you will answer honestly. I will know if you are lying, and you better pray I don't find out that you are." Harry said seriously.

"I-I wo-wont." Wormtail said.

"Alright, Peter. My first question is what plans do you know of that Voldemort has come up with?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I only knew of the plan to attack your wedding." Peter said cautiously.

"Alright, what students in school are Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know all the Slytherins, obviously." Wormtail said. "But also, there is one in Gryffindor, three in Ravenclaw, but none in Hufflepuff."

"What are their names?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I did not recruit them, only know they are there." Wormtail said.

"I see." Harry said. "Why did Voldemort offer me a chance to escape from all this?"

"I think he has grown to fear you, Harry." Wormtail said. "He heard what you could do, and that is something he is not willing to face himself. He does not want to die."

"Everyone dies, Peter. Even him." Harry said calmly. "I only have one question, and then a request. Remember well that it is because of me that not only are you still alive, but you are away from your master."

"I understand. Ask me anything, Harry." Wormtail said.

"Why has Voldemort not started his tricks of the first war? It seems he prefers this private battle between me and him." Harry asked.

"He wants everyone to know you aren't special. He wants to show them a broken and dead Harry Potter. However, every time he goes after you, he shows them just how special you really are." Wormtail said. "This angers him to no end, and he wants you dead so people will no longer have you to give them hope."

"I see." Harry said. "Wormtail, you have not lied to me, so I will cause you no harm. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"I would like some food." Wormtail said.

"As soon as the house elves wake up, I will see that they bring you food." Harry said. "Now it is time for my request."

"I understand." Wormtail said, fear creeping into his voice again.

"I want you to tell Dumbledore, Remus, or anyone else from the Order, anything they want to know. Whether it is about Voldemort, Death Eaters, or something as mundane as what you ate in Azkaban. Will you honor this request?" Harry asked calmly.

"That is all you want of me?" Wormtail asked. Harry nodded. "I will answer any questions asked of me honestly, though I do not know everything."

"That is all we can ask. Remus will still guard you. You will be safe so long as you do not try to escape. I will take turns with him as well. I will also ask Dumbledore to help us. So you cannot leave unless we permit it." Harry said, then he walked from the room calmly.

"He is letting me live?" Wormtail asked shocked.

"He doesn't kill for fun." Remus said.

* * *

Hermione woke up first looking around. She didn't remember going to bed, but really couldn't figure out why she was in bed alone. Since they had went to the flat during the summer she had never slept alone when Ron was around. Looking next to her she saw Ron in a bed of his own. She rolled over and saw Serena also in her own bed. Confused she sat up.

"Bout time." Harry said softly. "When did you three go to sleep?"

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly.

Harry winced. "Shh. These two are still sleeping you know." He said.

"Harry, we have been waiting for you to wake up for days." Hermione said. "Whenever we weren't brewing a potion for the Headmaster, we were in here with you. I think they might want to wake up."

"Well then, if they want to be awake, lets have some fun with it." Harry said, smiling.

"Ok, fine." Hermione said. "But you are dealing with them if they get angry."

"Deal." Harry said and placed his alarm on both beds before sitting on Hermione's. "Hold on, here it comes. 3, 2, 1, wake up time."

Harry bit back his laughter as Serena and Ron sailed across the room, screaming wildly until they hit the wall. Both fell to the ground in a heap. Harry finally lost all control over himself and began laughing maniacally. Serena got up angrily and only saw a laughing Hermione standing, as Harry had fallen to the floor in his fit.

"What the hell is the big idea!" Serena said. "Do you think this is funny?"

Harry stood then. "I don't know about her, but I thought it was hilarious." He said still laughing.

"Harry!" Serena shouted and ran to him, jumping into his arms as she got close enough.

Ron stood carefully, rubbing his back. "There are easier ways to announce you're awake, mate." He said smiling.

"Easier, yes. But where's the fun in easy?" Harry replied, still holding on to Serena. "It seems you missed me." He said to her.

"Of course I missed you!" Serena said. "We'd been married a day and then you just went unconscious, Dumbledore started talking about how this may kill you one day, and then you kept drifting to Sirius. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Harry said. "That was my body attempting to heal and die at the same time." Harry said. "Thank ancient magic for me still being here. I don't understand it much myself. I might need to talk to Phineas to figure it all out."

"What happened, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"The spell to bring the muggles back." Harry said. "It took too much magic at once, and it was used on a huge scale. That did most of the job. A few smaller spells helped to finish me off."

"What about Wormtail?" Ron asked.

"I want to know what he knows." Harry said. "I want to know what Voldemort does between attacks, how he lives, who he talks to, everything. I've already found out who the secret keeper is, and that's very important. Now all we have to do is find a way for him to tell us."

"We've been working on that one, mate." Ron said. "Professor Dumbledore insisted on us doing it. So we've been slaving away at potions books and cauldrons all the time."

"Almost got a product that might be effective, but we're not sure." Hermione said. "I never thought we would ever be making such a difficult potion."

"What are you guys making?" Harry asked.

"Veritiserum." Serena said simply.

"Aha." Harry said thoughtfully, then smiled. "Suddenly, I'm getting a plan." He added happily.


	14. Hogwarts School of Deception & Espionage

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hogwarts School of Deception and Espionage**

They were all sitting on the train wondering what the next few months would hold. It seemed that only more fighting could be guaranteed. Their plan against Malfoy was hard to plan, because the timing would have to be perfect for it to work. They finally gave up, saying they would just improvise.

They had all attended Ginny's wedding as planned. It went wonderfully, and no trouble was caused during the event. It was good for them all to know that they were allowed to have a few happy days in life. They celebrated the marriage of Ginny and Neville well into the next day, deciding to sleep only when they started to fall asleep while talking.

They were back to being in their separate groups planning their next moves again. Serena and Harry were busy discussing what the best move against Voldemort would be. They seemed stuck in a stalemate and none of them were happy about it. They wanted to bring the war to an end quickly, none more than Harry. Serena was helping him devise the best plans to draw out Death Eaters and hopefully Voldemort.

Hermione and Ron were planning their own important events. In less than two months they would be married, and they had only sent out invitations so far. Harry smiled the few times he had turned his attention away from Serena and saw them in what looked like a serious debate. It was just like them to turn a simple thing like planning a wedding into a debate over why flowers were important.

Ginny and Neville were planning the DA meetings, which were becoming more important than ever before. Most of the things they were preparing them for were going to come soon, and they needed to be ready to face it. At the current time they were discussing whether to teach them fire spells, cutting curses, explosive curses, or just teach them all at once and give everyone the time to learn them.

The ride passed quickly this way, and none of them managed to pull any pranks. This both bothered them and eased their teacher's minds. This also caused the Slytherins to worry even more, jumping every time they saw them. They laughed at this and continued on with their discussions. However, that night in their common room, the conversation grew very serious.

"How are we going to get this potion into Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"That's the easy part." Harry said. "I have Dobby here waiting for us to be ready. What I'm trying to figure out is how we can get the information we need after we give it to him."

"Why don't we just take him and force him to tell us?" Serena asked.

"Voldemort would find out, move to a new location, and find a better secret keeper." Harry said. "We need a way for him to take the potion, but be in a place where we could talk to him alone."

"How bout if we break him?" Ginny asked smiling. "I found this interesting new spell I've been wanting to try on somebody."

"Might work, but might draw too much attention to ourselves." Hermione said. "What we need is a spy."

"Where's James Bond when you need him?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I'm serious, Harry." Hermione said. "Problem is that none of the Slytherins will work for us."

"Why do you want a spy?" Harry asked. "I really doubt he's handing out Voldemort's hiding place to the Slytherins."

"No, Harry." Hermione said. "I don't want a spy to gather the information. I think a spy would be the best way to find out when the best time to give him the Veritiserum would be."

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked himself.

"Because of the reason I said." Hermione answered. "We have no one in Slytherin who would help us."

"Wait! We don't need a Slytherin!" Serena said quickly. "We have the best spy in the world just hanging out in Hogwarts."

"You don't mean..." Harry started.

"Yup." Serena said. "Dobby."

"Dobby?" Hermione asked her. "How did you come up with that?"

"Simple. Dobby can go places without being seen. Being as he's a house elf, no one will think twice about seeing him around if they do see him, and those pureblood freaks will think that he is too stupid to understand what they say. So people will act normally around him and he will be able to get us all the information we need." Serena said happily. "If he agrees, that is."

"Well, it does sound like a good idea." Hermione said thoughtfully. "It'll serve them right too, thinking house elves are stupid."

"Right. So is that the plan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, lets do it that way for now." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Dobby!" He called.

Dobby appeared with a pop. "Is Harry sir needing Dobby for something, sir?" He asked.

"I have an important mission for you, but only if you want to do it, ok?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded. "I need you to watch Draco Malfoy whenever he is not in classes. We need to know what he does, who he talks to, everything, really. This is very important to us, Dobby. Would you do it?"

"I is being happy to help, Harry sir. Is you wanting me to start right now?" Dobby asked.

"Tomorrow will be fine Dobby." Harry said. "Thank you very much, this is a great help."

"You is most welcome, Harry sir. I is being going now, unless you is needing anything else." Dobby said cheerfully.

"No, thank you, Dobby. See you later." Harry said. With the same pop that announced his presence, Dobby was gone.

"Well, say what you will about house elves," Serena started. "but never say they wont stand by their employers, help them with a spy mission, then offer to get them a drink. That's loyalty."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Dobby is one of a kind though. Think he'll come to the States with us?"

"I hope so. I'll miss him and Winky terribly if they don't. They are almost like family to us now." Serena said.

"I know. But it is their choice." Harry said.

"Dobby will go. He'll follow us to the ends of the Earth if we asked him." Serena said. "Winky would probably go to, but I have a feeling she would be happier with Sam and Moony."

"You think that too huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Serena said.

"Why don't you two talk to them about that then?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, do you remember when Winky was first fired by Crouch?" Harry asked. "She turned into a drunk. I don't want her to think we feel the same way about her as they did."

"Maybe if you talk to her about Remus and Sam, she will decide for herself." Hermione suggested.

"She's got a point, and I could work that out perfectly." Serena said.

"All right. You can handle that. I've got my own plan about the Malfoy situation though." Harry said. "Who here is willing to do whatever it takes to get to Malfoy?"

"Mate, don't even ask, just tell us." Ron said. "You know we are all ready for this."

"No more pranks." Harry said. "They have to feel secure before they'll start moving and acting freely. We need that if we're going to get our opportunity."

"Damn, I had a brilliant prank for them too." Ron said. "Alright, Harry. No pranks till we get the information."

"We also need someone to find out the Slytherin password. Moony couldn't get it this year, due to unfortunate events that happened in their last year." Harry said, smiling at the memory. "So, who's up for that?"

"I'll do it." Ginny said. "I'm the smallest, so I can hide easier than any of you under your invisibility cloak."

"Okay, that takes care of most of the important things." Harry said. "There is something left, but I guess that's up to me."

"What's that Harry?" Neville asked.

"I want to know what side Connie is on." Harry said. "I don't like the idea that Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore don't trust him. That can only be a bad thing."

"What are we going to do about Wormtail?" Serena asked. "I mean putting him in a room that no one can leave but the few who know the password is one thing, but either we need to get the information from him, or turn him back over to the aurors."

"I know. I'm going to talk to Moony and Dumbledore about that though. If I go to a room no one knew of before, people will get suspicious and start snooping around, but if they do it then its just them doing whatever teachers do." Harry said.

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"When I found that I had no choice but to be." Harry said seriously, though he was smiling.

"Wait a minute." Serena said. "What are the rest of us supposed to do while you two are playing spy?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Harry said. "Ron, you're job is really important. You have to find a way to get around Crabbe and Goyle without causing a scene. Something small and quiet is preferable. Use the Spellbook I made, as it has a few things that might come to your advantage."

"I'm on it, mate. You can count on me." Ron said.

"I know I can. Neville, your job may not seem important, but it is." Harry said. "I need you to find the best items needed for the potions Hermione and Serena will be making this month."

"No problem, Harry. I will pick the ingredients I can myself." Neville said.

"Thanks. That just leaves you two." Harry said. "You two are easily the best potion brewers in the school. Take the other Marauder's Spellbook and find the potions on the list I'll give you. They will play an important role in things, though I don't know when. Are you guys up to it?"

"I'm with you, love." Serena said. "At least I have a good partner for potion making. No offense, but you are a bit thick in that subject."

"Thanks." Harry said smiling.

"I'll be brewing as fast as I can." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Well we all have our jobs, we all start tomorrow. So I'm going to get some sleep. G'night." Harry said, standing and leaving the room.

"Well, anyone think this won't work?" Serena asked.

"Of course it will work." Ron said. "Harry's plans always work."

"As long as he lets us help him, I've got no doubts." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Ginny said.

"Same here." Neville said.

"Fuckin'-a right." Serena said, smiling. "I'm going to bed, sleep well you guys."

* * *

For the next month they worked on their plans. No one made a move to prank the Slytherins, and all six of them were teaching the DA new spells. It seemed by the end of the month they had a formidable army on their side, even if they were young. Many of the students received extra credit in DADA after Remus had given them the first test of their abilities.

After the month everyone decided it was time to share information. So in the common room sat Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, Serena, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. None looked grim at this meeting, meaning everyone had found out or done something that they thought was a good step forward from before. Harry called Dobby, who appeared instantly. Harry smiled and offered him a seat.

"Okay, I'm just going to let everyone say what their doing on their own." Harry said. "It will save me trouble of telling you two what they are doing, and you five what those two are doing. Sound good?"

"Agreed." Five voices said.

"Good." Harry said. "Professor, Moony, please tell us what you have learned."

"Harry, we have no good news I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. "I can only bring you what we know."

"That is all we can ask of any of us." Harry said.

"We have found that Voldemort has built an army stronger than we thought." Dumbledore said. "At the time of the battle at Hogsmeade, that was only an eighth of his forces. He had been recruiting all over Europe as well as London in the last year. It seems that since his duel with you, he decided a stronger army was needed.

"From the things Wormtail heard from Lucius Malfoy, it seems that he has an even larger force. All this does not bode well for us, and gives us a greater threat to go against." Dumbledore said.

"Also, it seems that Wormtail had been forced to help in a number of spells that made Voldemort nearly indestructible." Remus said. "Wormtail told of his bragging that no one alive could kill him now."

"Just bloody great." Harry grumbled. "Okay, we'll work on that problem later. Slytherin's ring said I would beat him when the time was right, so I will trust that wisdom. Wait a minute, wasn't Kingsley supposed to be here too?"

"He will be along shortly. I have your fire linked to his office as well as my own for the reason of all of us communicating freely." Dumbledore said.

"Alright fine." Harry said. "On my side, I've found that Connie is hiding something. I don't know what because he is hiding it deeply and trying to rip something from his mind that's that well hidden would attract his attention. I don't know what this means, but I will assume we should be on guard with what is said around him."

"I agree, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I worry about his loyalties myself. He was never seen associating with Death Eaters, but then neither was Severus."

"Dobby, what have you learned?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is watching the young Malfoy every day like you is asking sir. He is only being alone when he is sleeping, sir. All the time he is being surrounded by friends, sir." Dobby said, looking warily as he said the word 'friends'.

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked.

"His friends is bad, sir." Dobby said. "Dobby is remembering when they is coming with their fathers to the mansion. They is all being sons of the dark ones sir."

"I know, Dobby. Don't worry, they won't have a chance to hurt anyone." Harry said.

"Sir, I is hearing something when I is watching them. Is you wanting to hear?" Dobby asked.

"Certainly, Dobby. If you are mentioning it, I know it must be important." Harry responded.

Dobby nodded quickly. "It is, Harry sir. They is planning to hurt you and Miss Serena too. I is hearing them talk about it all the time, Harry sir." He said quickly.

Harry nodded grimly. "I see. I'll handle them Dobby. Don't worry, it will take more than a few of those gits to get us two." He said.

"They is knowing this sir." Dobby said. "They is planning to help Dark ones enter here and come for you, Harry sir. Dobby is being scared that you is going to be hurt, and your miss as well."

Harry thought for a second. "Dobby, I am going to do something. It will not hurt you at all, I promise. I need you to relax and close your eyes. I will be done in a second, and you will be in the same condition as you are now. Is this ok?"

"Yes, Harry sir." Dobby said, nodding quickly before settling back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Harry let his mind out and sorted through Dobby's mind to the plan he had heard. Harry paid careful attention to what was being said, knowing that every detail would be important. Malfoy seemed to think the plan was flawless, and bragged about how Voldemort had handed him the plan and the assignment, knowing he was the best to handle the job. When Harry had heard everything he slipped out of Dobby's mind.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said. "Well, it seems our problems are a bit bigger than we expected. However, this can work to our advantage if we play it just right."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lets just say, we are going to be hit hard. However, if we play this just right, we can take up to half of Voldemort's forces in a single battle." Harry said.

"That would be quite a feat." Dumbledore said. "What is your plan?"

"I don't have one just yet, but its starting to come to me." Harry said. "First we need to do something interesting. I now have names of a hundred Death Eaters, and their accounts should be frozen, as well as anyone associating with them. I think its time for my advisory role to come into play again."

"Well, then let us hear what has been happening with you five while we await Kingsley." Dumbledore said.

"Ginny and Ron's news won't affect you two, its just something to help us." Harry said, winking at Ginny. "Someone has to keep up on planning pranks for us. Hermione, why don't you inform everyone what was going on with you, Serena and Neville."

"Well, we have been brewing defensive potions in large amounts." Hermione said. "We have little more than half of the potions you requested Harry. Some we can't brew without special items that we can't get unless we ask Snape or go to an apothecary. Here is a list of what we need. I'm sure you can find a way to get the stuff for us." She finished handing him the list.

"Alright, we'll get Kingsley to find this stuff for us." Harry said. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

"I believe you may be right about that Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"I believe so as well." Kingsley said, stepping out of the fire. "Sorry I'm late, Ministry business of course. What can I do to help?"

"Well, you can have your aurors ready to help us as soon as you get word that help is needed for one." Harry said. "And you can get us these items." He added, handing him the list.

"Done." Kingsley said. "I will deliver them personally tomorrow night. The aurors are at your side, all you have to do is say the word. You know this already."

"I know." Harry said. "Now for the interesting part." Harry said. Pulling out his Marauder's quill he laid it on a blank parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear I am no good." Quickly the quill wrote a hundred names on the parchment, which Harry handed to Kingsley.

"What is this?" Kingsley asked.

"That is a list of a hundred confirmed Death Eaters. It is time to show the wizarding world how caring you are, Kingsley." Harry said, smiling.

"What do you want me to do?" Kingsley asked.

"First you will freeze their accounts. Take all the money from the accounts frozen from the time you were elected Minister to now, and create orphanages, scholarships, and places to help all those who's lives were affected by Voldemort and his servants. Also use some of the money to provide wolfs bane potion to werewolves who cannot afford to buy it. This will help us in many ways, as well as piss off the Death Eaters." Harry said smiling. "Also seize their homes, just for a bit of fun. Make sure that they know if you are a Death Eater, you will not live rich and comfortable, but be destitute and miserable."

"I like this plan of action. How will I say this information was gained though?" Kingsley asked.

"Tell any who need to know that a spy was placed in the Death Eater ranks, and this was the first bit of information you received." Harry said. "It's not entirely untrue after all."

"I like it. Now what is that you will need the aurors for?" Kingsley asked.

"An attack on the school, but do not let that out. Only tell them to be ready to act on a moments notice. Use the new names as your excuse." Harry said.

"What do you have in mind for this attack, Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, the school has an efficient army, though I wish they had more time to train." Harry said. "With the potions Serena and Hermione are brewing, their defense and speed will be stronger. So we have almost two hundred strong fighters with us. That does not count the teachers who will be asked to help. But what we really need is something to help make the Death Eaters happy to come and attack."

"What is it that you have in mind, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are going to die." Harry said.


	15. Dumbledore's Finale

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dumbledore's Finale**

Nobody like the news that Dumbledore was going to die, no matter what the necessity. Dumbledore and Harry spoke in private at length until they found a suitable way for this to happen. Neither seemed too happy about this. When everything was set, they both agreed that it was the only thing to do.

They planned no ball for valentine's day, as the news that hit the school left everyone in no mood for such an event. It seemed that Death Eaters had been attacking places that seemed of strong importance to the wizarding world. In order to protect the school, Dumbledore announced that he would be placing stronger wards on the school to prevent anyone who wasn't a student, teacher, or the Minister of Magic himself from entering.

Harry nodded his approval of this, and watched as the Slytherins around Malfoy began whispering in harsh tones to him. Malfoy started glaring at Dumbledore angrily, whispering furiously to his friends. Harry sighed as his held fell and his eyes closed. He knew it was coming, and he could do nothing. Dumbledore was going to die today, killed by his own students.

* * *

Dumbledore was making sure all his preparations were in order. He knew things were going to change this day. He would be leaving the school defenseless except for the wards he was placing on the school. He found himself almost preparing to fight these children when they decided to come for him. He had always looked at death as just another adventure, but he found that he did not yet feel ready for that adventure yet.

He trusted in Harry's wisdom however. He knew that the boy didn't want him to die, let alone die in such a way, but that this was necessary for the world. It came to him that the choice was of one life for hundreds, and he would not leave the lives of others in danger if he could help it.

Sighing his final sigh, Dumbledore made his way outside of the castle. He stood out there smiling as he looked over the grounds for the last time, then made his way to the perfect spot for the spells he was about to cast. Finding the spot easily he began to concentrate all his energy into his spells, not knowing how this was going to work.

Just as he started to cast his first spell he was interrupted by three children snickering. Turning around he saw the children he had known since they were eleven years old. His heart ached as he saw Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle with their wands aimed at him. He frowned as his head dropped.

"What is it that your master has commanded of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wants into this school, and we cannot let you stop him." Draco said, his voice venomous. "I'm going to enjoy this a bit more than my master expected, though. Just the thought of what it's going to do to Potter is almost enough to make up for the fact that my parents are dead."

"Is this what it has come to, Tom?" Dumbledore asked to the ground. "Using children to fight your battles. What has happened to you?"

"Are you ready for the end then, old man?" Draco asked.

"Death is not the end, child." Dumbledore answered. "It is but the next adventure, the next step a person takes. I am always ready for a new adventure."

"Than meet your adventure, old man!" Draco said violently. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

Harry could feel his heart break as the old man fell to the ground. He wished it did not have to be this way, but he knew this was something he could not stop. Dumbledore had to die in order to stop Voldemort from keeping his forces as large as they were. Dumbledore would be in his thoughts, his memory would be behind Harry's every action. But now he had to move carefully, as so much depended on what happened next.

The next week passed slowly for Harry. The six prepared for Hermione and Ron's wedding, after everyone said that Dumbledore would not want his death to be dealt with by postponing life. None of them looked happy on the day of the wedding however, not even Ron and Hermione. Everyone knew Dumbledore was supposed to be there to wed them, but instead McGonagall was there. She had taken over as the Headmaster in every way, including offering her help at the wedding.

The next week moved even more slowly. Harry was on guard constantly as he prepared for what he knew was coming. The next fight would be hard without Dumbledore's help, but that was beside the point to Harry. He would not let Dumbledore's death be in vain. He would show the Death Eaters what happened to those who chose to attack the school he called home. He would show them what would happen if Dumbledore were still here.

The DA began practicing constantly, doing homework and eating in the training room as well. They only seemed to leave during classes and for a shower and clothes. They were advancing at a rate close to what the Marauders had over the last year. Remus, McGonagall, and Flitwick often stayed in the training room with them, teaching other spells they would all need to know. Some Harry knew but wasn't sure if he should teach, and some even he had not seen.

Harry's anger was being unleashed on Malfoy is a very dangerous way. His pranks no longer held the air of being funny, but completely mean, and rather vicious. He locked Malfoy in a room with a pack of angry wolves, which caused people a great deal of shock. Especially when McGonagall only said he had no witnesses that proved it was Harry.

One day, after remembering a cartoon he had seen while Dudley was watching the telly when he was younger, he began to make sure that Malfoy stayed on his toes creating anvils and having them fall from the air directly where Malfoy was standing or walking. He became so afraid after this that he locked himself in his dorm for the rest of the day, which didn't help as Harry would move in, send an anvil or twelve flying, and move right back out.

For the most part the only change in the Marauders was their increased withdraw from anyone but the six of them. They all had a look of sorrow and pain in their eyes, though none of them spoke about it. Remus was worried that they had all taken Harry's stance on things like this, and were blaming themselves for what had happened. Remus knew why Harry blamed himself, and could understand even though he didn't blame Harry himself. He knew Harry had the power to save Dumbledore, but that he let him die to stop Voldemort. He also knew it was Dumbledore's decision to let this happen, and knew that Dumbledore could have saved himself if he had wished it.

After a month of life moving in this fashion, everyone began growing restless. It was now March and soon NEWTS would come, which was not a worry for the six Marauders, who were at the top of all their classes. There was only one thing that mattered to them, and that was ending the war.

They were finally seen outside of class halfway through March, when they all decided to have lunch in the great hall. They still refused to talk outside their group, most times they were not talking at all. They used their necklaces more and more since Dumbledore had died. No one spoke to them, acknowledging that they didn't want to talk. Harry looked up from his food to notice that half of the Slytherins were missing.

He knew what was going to happen just seconds before it did. An explosion of noise rang through the air causing many of the students to jump. Harry stood quickly and ran to the front of the room. He nodded at McGonagall who rushed off. Remus, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid all raised in unison and nodded at Harry. Harry quickly turned to the students.

"QUIET!" Harry shouted. "We have ten minutes before the attack comes. DA, this is what we have been training for, so get ready for it. I want ten groups formed among the fourth through seventh year DA members in front of me now!" He said, and quickly ten groups stood in front of him. "Follow one of the Marauders or teachers when we move. The rest of you in the DA, I want you to get everyone back to their common rooms now, and protect them at all costs. Slytherins, Snape will protect you."

Harry moved quickly. Knowing his friends had their own teams to lead, he didn't wait for them but moved his team to the battle. He smiled quickly as he knew what this meant. It was time for Dumbledore's final spell to come into effect soon. Harry also knew this was the time when the biggest surprise in his plan would happen. Moving to the place he and Dumbledore had discussed for a strong stand against the Death Eaters he saw it begin. Dumbledore's finale, as Dumbledore termed it, had finally begun.


	16. Losses at War

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Losses Of War**

Harry saw the explosions coming from all around the Death Eaters, causing Harry's smile to broaden. The smile was short lived as he began getting everyone prepared for the upcoming battle. He handed out two potions to every student standing there, telling them to drink quickly. He nodded as they did as he said and moved them forward, as he saw Serena's group coming up behind him. Harry's group was the first wave to enter the battle, just as it was planned.

Aurors began to appear behind the army just as Harry cast his anti apparition spell on the Death Eaters. Kingsley ordered the aurors to attack before joining in the battle from the back of this army before him. He could do nothing else but hope the children would be all right. Thinking of what happened to Dumbledore, he went into the battle preparing to avenge the death of his friend.

Serena's group was moving in to the side of Harry's. Already the battle was moving quicker then they had expected. She wasted no time in sending her spells out and watched as the Death Eaters fell. She told her group to attack to capture before losing herself in the battle. Before she knew what was happening she saw that her group was being surrounded, and ordered everyone to use whatever spells were necessary.

Ron's group quickly fell, leaving Ron alone in the battle. None were dead but he knew they would need attention soon. He cursed at the fact that they hadn't evened out the groups before starting, but knew they didn't have time. This changed his attitude entirely as he felt a shield form around him, and his spells began flying faster than they were seconds before.

Hermione was standing strong with her group. Seeing what happened to Serena and Ron, she mentally nudged Ginny to help Serena before running out to help Ron herself. Both knowing this meant Neville's group would be alone on the other side of Harry, they could only hope he would be alright.

Ginny attacked viciously, as did the rest of her group. They all knew what was at stake in this battle and no one wanted the school to fall. Explosions and fire burst across the line of Death Eaters as the spells hit their targets. Cutting curses were causing blood to flow more freely than it should, showing the anger and emotions put into these spells. None of Ginny's group showed any sign of slowing as they moved deeper into the battle.

Neville's group was slowing at times, but Neville would only encourage them to fight harder. With every one student that slowed, he would send spells to fend off the Death Eaters closing in on them, making the students fight harder. His own face would be unrecognizable to his friends, now grim and full of rage. Thinking not only of Dumbledore, but also of his parents, his anger raged on and he attacked even stronger than before. Explosive spells were hitting Death Eaters and not the ground as they were supposed to, but he didn't care. This was not going to be his last battle. He was going to win this fight and then help Harry end this bloody war, for his parents as well as Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't take the chance to check on his team, as he seemed to be the person the Death Eaters were focusing on. He pulled all of his anger of the passed month into his spells, causing vicious attacks from the most gentle spells. Stunning spells were throwing people through the air, disarming charms were obliterating wands and often times the hands that held them. He had no cares about this anymore. They had taken a friend, a mentor, and a wonderful man from Harry, and now they were going to pay.

Summoning Gryffindor's sword, he lashed out at the Death Eaters, thrusting his sword into some, slicing gaping wounds in others. He moved with a style and grace that he knew came only from the knowledge of Gryffindor. He didn't care about this either, it was only helping him. He didn't even notice the emerald and now crimson colors shining from the two rings, only knew that it was coming. Soon the spells would fly from him and the aftermath would be horrible. He only had one thought that carried him through the battle: revenge.

Serena saw no way out of this situation. Most of her team had fallen now, even with the help of Ginny. She couldn't see her yet but knew she was there. Serena could only fight as hard as she knew how. The odds seemed insurmountable to her, but feeling Harry's rage boil over, she felt the anger form in her too. Thinking of all the people that would die if they lost as well as those who gave their lives for this war she began to fight with renewed energy.

The spells came from her like wildfire. She knew that again she was speaking Parseltongue, but didn't dwell on this fact. She didn't even care that she seemed to see things differently, as if there were a haze between her and everyone else. Her mind knew what was happening, and that was enough for her. Her spells were violent, angry, and filled with more power than anyone should have used for them. Violent wounds appeared on her enemies that seemed to want them to bleed to death. Blood flooded the ground, and she knew she was breaking every oath she took as an auror. That didn't bother her now. She was fighting a war with people who would do the same to her if they could, but she was worried as she began to feel the power sinking out of her. She knew what would happen soon. She was not as strong as Harry, and if she kept up the fight at this pace, she would soon pass out or die.

Hermione had managed to get Ron out of a large group of Death Eaters he was fighting alone. Splitting her group they took their own paths again. Hermione could feel her own anger rising as she felt Harry's. She knew this meant the battle would only be worse soon, but she felt the same need for revenge that Harry did. She knew these bastards had to be stopped. They would kill everyone in the school if they weren't stopped. This thought fueled her strength and raised her spells damage as she heard an unfamiliar voice in her mind.

_Heir of Ravenclaw, claim you weapon._

Suddenly she heard herself hissing, as she had in the last battle. This time however, a bow appeared in her hands. She felt the knowledge of how to use the bow fly through her mind and began to use it expertly. It seemed the bow fired magic instead of arrows, and she knew how to manipulate the magic around her. Shots were fired with deadly accuracy, and the increased power in her spells was even more terrifying. She paid no attention as the air around her shield became thick, and her eyes glowed with an unnatural light. Ending this battle and having everyone safe was all that was important.

The anger burst into Ginny like a lightning bolt. At that moment the enemy felt the change. It looked as if blue lightning bolts flew inside her shield, begging to be let out. As her eyes glowed to a bright blue, leaving only the pupil visible, she felt the power well up inside her. She pointed her wands without even saying spells, and a rainbow of different colored sparks flew from them. The damage they did was immeasurable.

She shielded her group quickly then continued with the barrage of spells. Spells she couldn't even find names for flew from her wands with a force she had never seen. Some caused so much damage it looked as if holes were punched through the Death Eaters. She didn't let up once. She kept have the same thoughts play through her mind. _They will kill everyone, they killed Dumbledore, because of them Sirius is dead, because of Voldemort Harry can't live a normal life, they must not win_. She was still sending the vicious spells when she heard a mans voice shout.

Ron never expected to feel power like this. He could feel power and magic flooding into him. His eyes shined a gold color, as did the shield that that stayed around him. He didn't know what to make of it, but knew it was only helping him. He began to let his emotions free, and felt his mouth form the snake like words easily. He knew Harry's power was flowing in him now, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He practically threw the spells from his hands, and watched as they hit their targets regardless of whether they moved or not. The anger flowed through him when he thought of his friends fighting in this battle, and knew that the Death Eaters could not be allowed to win. As the anger flowed he felt the power only increasing with every spell. The only thing that stopped him was when he heard a man's voice.

Neville's anger had doubled quickly, then tripled as Harry's anger flowed into his mind as well. Thoughts of all those dead or hurt because of this war was enough to make anyone angry, even him. He felt the shield around him grow even stronger as the snake language began to escape his lips.

He quickly cast a spell for renewed energy over his team before continuing his fight. He was sending only the spells the snake language in his mind gave him. These spells were not the kind taught in any school, regardless of speaking the language or not. These spells were of a group so deadly most would cower in fear at thinking of them. These spells ripped arms and legs from bodies, and left many more in a condition that would beg for that treatment. He didn't stop, didn't blink, didn't even care of the damage he was doing until he heard that familiar voice shout from behind them.

"It appears we need to help the children!" Dumbledore shouted to the Order members near him. "Attack strong! They are here to destroy the school and those in it!"

Harry turned around and smiled. He knew the old man wouldn't let him down. This thought was fleeting however, as his anger was still rising to its peak, and thoughts of his mother and father dying because of the Death Eaters' master. The sword in his hands glowed white, as his eyes did the same, sparing nothing in his eyes from the white shine that had taken his eyes. A storm exploded inside his shield. Harry had finally found total control of his power.

Holding the sword in his right hand, he violently moved the left straight ahead. Bolts of lightning that were once held in his shield streaked through the ocean of Death Eaters in front of him. He could smell the burning flesh but paid it no mind. His eyes began to show him things as if everything slowed to a crawl. His began jumping through space moving constantly. His spells moved quickly and his sword motions were fierce. Dumbledore's arrival had only pushed him to the final step of this power, and now he was going to use it well.

Serena began to weaken as the shield blazed a tremendous orange. She was no longer in control of the magic in her, and it was weakening her with every spell. She kept using the spell to give her more strength but it had long since lost its effect on her. The Death Eaters noticed and began to surround her closely.

She tried to use her last bit of strength to use the spell they had in the last battle, but she didn't have that much power in her. As her shield went down, the Death Eaters grabbed her. As she tried to struggle to free herself, the ring Harry had given her on his birthday fell to the ground. She gave one last attempt to bring herself the power she needed, but could only call out the name of the one person who could save her as she was port keyed away from battle by the Death Eaters.

* * *

_Harry! Help!_

Harry heard the voice, but could not follow it. It was like Serena disappeared as soon as she called to him. He knew then she had been taken. This forced Harry into an anger beyond any he had felt before. Throwing the sword into the chest of a nearby Death Eater, he no longer even thought of spells and charms, didn't even raise his hands.

He felt the anger overcome him and he walked to the last place Serena was before she disappeared. As he moved, the Death Eaters burst to flames, were charred to ash by the electricity the lightning in his shield held, or developed wounds so horrible they died almost instantly. Harry paid attention to none of this until he reached the spot where the ring lay on the ground. He picked it up and a tear fell from his eyes.

Something changed in him in that moment. His eyes that were once white, were now as black as night. The lightning inside his shield died away instantly, replaced by what looked like the worst storm imaginable. Two swords appeared in his hands now, and he knew who they belonged to.

These were the swords of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione was firing her spells from the bow with amazing speed and power. She was fighting hard, but she was beginning to worry. It seemed that the Death Eaters wouldn't stop coming. She saw bodies everywhere, but no end to the countless more coming. The more her fear grew, the quicker the magic she had felt before drained from her.

She felt the last of the power flow from her with her last spell. With her down, her group shortly followed no longer having her to keep them from the attacks of the spells. The Death Eaters grabbed her and pulled out a portkey as they heard the screams coming from nearby.

Ron felt Hermione fall, but couldn't get Harry to listen to him. It seemed as if Harry's mind had shut down. Ron ran to where he felt Hermione was, using any spell that came from his mouth as he made his way there. His only thought was whether Hermione was okay or not. Not one Death Eater between him and where his wife had to be lasted more than a second. When he arrived where she was, he found her group all laying about, but no sign of her. In a wave of confusion he screamed a spell so powerful it sent a shock through the battle, including the people the spell didn't affect.

Ginny felt the shock and knew something was wrong. She couldn't find out however, as she was fighting with so many it seemed to have no hope. When she heard the thought that Hermione was gone, a tear fell from her eyes and the spells she used now were meant not only to kill, but to make sure every Death Eater facing her felt the wrath she now had inside her.

Neville began his explosive attack even more violently as he heard that Hermione was missing. A good friend of his was now gone, and those fighting him were responsible. Explosions, fire, lightning, and spells of deadly intent were fired upon the Death Eaters now. He began to slow as he noticed the battle was drawing to an end. After the hours of intense battle he saw Ron and Ginny making their way to the last mass of Death Eaters. He ran there as well, knowing that Harry was in the center of them.

Harry no longer thought, no longer felt. His mind could not take anymore pain. So many died, so many gone, and now his own wife had been spirited away because he couldn't protect her. He no longer used any magic save his shield. His swords moved with lightning speed. He thrust his sword into any part on an enemy that would kill them and moved to attack the next one before that one had even fallen.

He felt that if his wife was to be killed, then none of those who faced him today would leave here alive. Sweeping Slytherins sword in a wide, sweeping ark, he saw the blood fall from many. Knowing they would die quickly, he paid them no mind and continued his assault. When the last was dead and he saw his friends standing before him, he knew the battle was over. It was only then that he spoke the words that had been repeating in his mind since he found the ring.

"Serena's gone. They took her." He said emotionlessly. His shield was now down, but his eyes maintained the blackness that had been held in them since that moment.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Harry as he spoke the words, but his shock at seeing him like this was too much for him. Harry was covered completely in blood, and the swords seemed to have been the instruments that caused him to be so. His eyes were black, and nothing of his manner betrayed any emotion at all. It seemed as if the boy had not shut down, but shut off completely.

"Hermione's gone too, Harry." Ron said, tears flooding into his eyes as he spoke. "We have to save them, Harry. We can't let them..."

"We will, Ron." Harry said, his voice still not betraying any emotion. "I will travel into the depths of hell itself and kill every one of these sorry imitations of life before I let them hurt Serena and Hermione."

Harry walked away from them all, heading to the castle quickly. He walked in without looking at anyone, though he knew that the eyes of the DA were on him. He walked quickly to the Slytherins dorm. As he approached the painting hiding it, it exploded and he continued never breaking his stride.

He saw Snape, and no longer cared what he would do but ripped through his mind, allowing the cold fury that was unable to escape him to destroy memories, thoughts, and precious moments inside the man's mind. As he howled in pain Harry found his secret and nodded to himself. He continued to walk through the Slytherins dorm walking directly to the seventh year boy's room. The door here exploded as well. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini looked up in surprise. Seeing Harry, their surprise quickly turned to fear and they drew their wands.

Harry didn't even move, but the wands burst into flames quickly. Harry looked at Zabini, and he screamed in pain as the Dark Mark cut itself into his forehead. Looking at the others in turn, the same thing happened to them. Then Harry moved his head slightly, and Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini flew across the room quickly, and more than a few distinct cracks and crunches could be heard. Still, Harry made no sign of stopping. He walked up to Malfoy, who had backed himself into a corner. Throwing both swords expertly, they stuck in the wall, millimeters from Malfoy's neck. Harry spoke in a voice that was filled with an emptiness that caused more fear in Malfoy than any voice ever had when angry.

"You will tell me everything I want to know and live. If you don't, I will kill you slowly, so that you will have the chance to scream and reconsider before you die. The choice is yours."


	17. Separation Anxiety

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Separation Anxiety**

"HELP!" Draco screamed at the top of his voice.

"No one will be able to help you right now." Harry said. "You see, most of the Death Eaters who came here today are dead, and everyone is busy sifting through the bodies trying to find any who might be alive. But you are the one who is important. Now, you are going to tell me where Voldemort is hiding."

"I don't- Aaargh!" Malfoy screamed, feeling as if his insides had just burst into flames.

"Do I have to ask again?" Harry asked, emotion still not finding it's way to his voice.

"I can't say." Malfoy said just before screaming again and grabbing his leg. The bone had just shattered.

"It might be able to be fixed in a day, if you get to the hospital wing quick enough." Harry said. "Now tell me where Voldemort is."

"How would I know?" Malfoy asked. Then he collapsed to the floor as his other leg was taken as the first.

"I know you are the secret keeper." Harry said.

"I won't tell you, Potter. You are nothing compared to the wrath of the Dark Lord." Malfoy said bravely.

"Then I will have to show you my wrath." Harry said.

Harry held up his hand and thought of the most painful torture and emotions that could come to a person. Then he fed them all into a spell, creating it as easily as if he were combing his hair. Malfoy immediately felt knives sticking into every spot on his body at once, then images of his father and mother dying, being tortured by Voldemort, being pranked on by the Marauders, his own father torturing him with the Cruciatus curse. Malfoy howled in agony and cried in pain and sadness as he saw all the things that made his life so miserable. When Harry put his hand down, still no emotion came to his face or voice and his eyes remained black.

"That was only a taste of what I can do." Harry said. "Now tell me quickly and I will let you get to the hospital wing."

"He called it Riddle Manor!" Malfoy said. "I don't know where it is, but that's what he said! Now make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" Malfoy began begging.

"Of course." Harry said, and the spell stopped. Holding his hands up, the swords flew into them. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." He finished and walked out of the room.

* * *

They saw Harry walk back towards them, but no one knew how to react to him. He had not even given them a chance to figure out what happened to Serena and Hermione before he walked away from them. The blank look was still in his eyes, which were still black, giving the illusion that he had no eyes at all. As he approached them he spoke only one sentence.

"I know where they are." Harry said.

"Where!" Ron said quickly.

"Riddle Manor." Harry said.

"What are we waiting for!" Ron said. "Let's go!"

"I can't." Harry said.

"Why not!" Ron asked angrily.

"I can't move. I can barely stand. I should be dead." Harry said. "I'm using magic around me to cast the spells I'm using now, not the magic in me."

"Neville, Ron, take him to Madam Pomphrey immediately!" Dumbledore said with authority. "Tell her to give him the strongest sleeping potion she has. Harry, sleep."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Take him now, you two." Dumbledore said.

Ron and Neville walked Harry to the hospital wing quickly. After receiving the potion they took him back to their dorm. Making him take a shower first, they gave him the potion and went to sit in the common room. It was only then that Ron began to weep, knowing that he had no way to save Hermione without Harry to help him.

* * *

Serena woke up in a cement room with no windows and no visible doors. Shaking her head to clear it, she noticed she was not alone. Hermione was sitting next to her, looking around the room nervously. Soothed by the fact that she was not alone, she decided to try and find out what happened.

"Why are you here?" Serena asked, sounding annoyed.

"Passed out." Hermione said. "You?"

"Power drain, damn near killed me." Serena said. "No one else?"

"Seems that way. We've been here for an hour or two now, so I would say the battle is over and we won." Hermione said. "At least they didn't loose."

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Serena said, smiling.

"Not one." Hermione responded, smiling back. "How long do you think it will be till they come?"

"Don't know." Serena said. "But I doubt it will take long."

"Yeah." Hermione said. "This is FUCKED UP! I've been married a month and now I stand a chance of getting killed."

"Not much better for me." Serena said sadly. "I had hoped for at least a year before I died."

"I'm sorry, Ser." Hermione said. "I just don't have any idea what to do now."

"I know Mione." Serena responded. "Can't move like Harry. Those bastards made me drop my ring when I was struggling."

"You know, I'm going to fight the whole 'You can't apparate till your seventeen, but we won't teach you in school' thing as soon as I get out of here." Hermione said, causing Serena to laugh. Then an idea came to her.

"Mione! I can apparate!" Serena said, a smile broadening on her face.

"Go! Get help. Come back with an army." Hermione said.

Serena went to apparate, then screamed loudly. When she calmed down she said. "Anti-apparition spells."

"Damn!" Hermione said angrily. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"If I knew that, we would be able to talk to Harry." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Fidelius charm blocks all our thoughts from the others. That's why we can't hear them right now." Serena said.

"Great, we have to leave our fate in the hands of two boys who are probably a wreck, and a couple who are probably spending their time consoling them while being emotional wrecks themselves." Hermione said, leaning back against the wall. "We are so screwed."

"Not yet, Mione." Serena said. "At least we can protect ourselves. That's something."

* * *

"You are handling the powers we have given you well." Gryffindor said.

"Yet to do as you have done today will kill you." Slytherin said.

"It wasn't meant to be that way." Harry said softly. "They took them. The Death Eaters took Serena and Hermione. What am I going to do now?"

"You must get prepared. We can feel that you control the power now instead of it controlling you. Use this to your advantage. Have you not seen what happens when you let your power flow through the bond you share with your friends?" Slytherin asked.

"We all become stronger. I don't know how to control that though. It only happens when I'm angry." Harry said.

"No, Harry Potter." Gryffindor said. "It comes when you are afraid of losing love. Your anger is triggered by that as well."

"Use what we have given you well, and you will succeed." Slytherin said. "The time for you to face him approaches swiftly. You must be prepared, and you must prepare those you love."

"How can I kill him? I don't know how to see the part of him that mortal eyes cannot." Harry said.

"We do not know anything of that. You will find your way when it is needed." Gryffindor said. "Be brave, young Gryffindor. Good will win in this battle."

"But who will good loose as the price for winning?" Harry asked.

"Only you decide that." Slytherin said. "Plan well, use all the powers given to you, and you might be able to win without serious harm coming to any."

"I hope you're right." Harry said.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Neville asked them.

"What can we do?" Ginny asked.

"Face it guys, without Harry, we aren't going to get far even if we come up with a brilliant plan." Ron said. "None of us can beat you-know-who but him."

"Then we have to wake him up." Neville said firmly. "How can he sleep at a time like this, anyway?"

"I don't think this is asleep." Ron said. "Dumbledore said the potion should have worn off after a few hours. It has been a week."

"Remember what he said about not having magic in him?" Ginny asked. When they nodded she continued. "What if he wasn't exaggerating like Dumbledore said. What if he really had used all the magic that was in him?"

"Gin, Dumbledore said that'd kill him." Ron said.

"But shouldn't almost everything Harry does?" Ginny asked. "Think about it. What if Harry's body is trying to rebuild the magic that is in his body? Wouldn't it drive him into the same kind of coma that using too much power does, only longer?"

"She has a point, Ron." Neville said. "That might be exactly what happened. Do you remember how much power we had once Harry stopped responding to our thoughts?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "You're right. I felt like a god until I couldn't find Mione."

"I wonder if that's the kind of power he feels all the time." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Even if it was, he wouldn't pay any attention to it." Neville said. "He never has paid attention to the power he has. Hell, he hates it most of the time."

"Can't say I blame him much. Look as all the good it has done him." Ginny said.

"Well, whether its done harm or good, we need him and all his power to get Mione and Serena back." Ron said. "C'mon mate, wake up." He added to Harry, trying to will him awake.

* * *

"Those poor kids." Sam said, crying uncontrollably into Remus' chest. "How could this happen to them? They are so strong, and now they are going to be torn apart!"

"They will be fine, Sam." Remus said. "I have seen them in worse situations than this. They will make it through this, all of them. I just wish we knew more about what was happening to Harry."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Albus confirmed that what Harry said was true. He had no magic in him after the battle." Remus said. "It seems to be building up again rapidly considering, but it has never been done before. No wizard has ever been devoid of all their magic and lived, let alone replenish it."

"So, you're saying Harry might-" Sam started, but stopped as a fresh wave of tears overcame her. "Oh, god! Those poor kids!"

"No, Sam. Harry is going to be fine, but this might affect his strength with his spells." Remus said. "That can be as bad as having someone killing you, in Harry's position."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He's going to go after Serena and Hermione as soon as he wakes up." Remus said. "Albus and I already know. We wish we could stop him, but we know it would be in vain. We can only hope he wakes up with a plan."

"God help those kids." Sam said. "They need a miracle, just like always."

"Yeah, they do." Remus said, then smiled. "But with Harry, miracles seem to happen every day."

* * *

"Damnit, where are they?" Serena asked angrily. "They should have been here a week ago."

"What if something happened to them?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Then we would be dead now, serving no purpose to him anymore." Serena said.

"Then why-" Hermione started, then her eyes widened. "Harry! He's not awake!"

"What?" Serena asked.

"He's passed out! That's why they're not here, blasting spells and saving the day as their normal arrogant and smug selves!" Hermione said excitedly.

"That still doesn't help us." Serena said.

"Of course it does." Hermione said. "Last time Harry woke up, he started with a plan as soon as he heard everything that happened."

"Oh my god! Mione, you're right!" Serena said, smiling for the first time in a week. "Harry's gonna wake up pissed and storm this place, and he's gonna leave every one of those bastards lying in his wake."

"Thank god for happy thoughts!" Hermione said jokingly.

"Seeing Harry again is my happy thought." Serena said quietly.

* * *

Harry bolted up from the bed fully awake. He didn't even see the three people sitting on the other side of the bed from him as he ran towards Dumbledore's Office. Halfway there he thought how stupid that was and just moved there. Just as he did he felt three hands grab him.

Appearing in Dumbledore's office, he smiled at the headmaster. Dumbledore immediately noticed the change in Harry. Emotion had returned to his face, his eyes were once again green, thoughtful, and just by looking in them you could see a plan was forming. Dumbledore smiled happily at seeing Harry awake, fearing for the worst in the beginning.

"Professor, I have a plan." Harry said, his voice filling with a victory none of them had yet seen.

"Collect Remus, Minerva, Fillius, and Hagrid, then meet me at Grimmauld Place. I will have the other Order members there immediately." Dumbledore said quickly before flooing to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Harry and his friends sitting with the Order, no one speaking. They were waiting for Kingsley to arrive. Kingsley assured them he would be there quickly, but he had to finish writing his report of the war at Hogwarts. When everyone was sufficiently angry at Kingsley, he managed to appear in front of Harry. Seeing the glares he received he sat quickly and stayed quiet.

"Harry, tell us your plan." Dumbledore said.

"We are going to walk into a death trap." Harry said easily.

"What!" Kingsley said. "Is this your plan? Just walk up to you-know-who and tell him to give Serena and Hermione back?"

"No." Harry said. "We are going to walk into a death trap." He waved at his friends and him. "You will be making sure it doesn't stay a death trap. We have risked our lives in every fight, and I won't stop now. I know Ron is right beside me, regardless of the odds."

"Damn straight I am." Ron said.

"Agreed." Ginny and Neville said.

"See." Harry said. "So you know, we are the bait. We will keep Tom busy, while aurors and the Order storm the manor. I will rip the Fidelius charm to shreds before we even walk in there. All you guys have to do is fight Death Eaters. Is that easy enough for you, Kingsley?"

"Harry, I am willing to help you no matter what. I'm sorry for what I said. It just sounded so preposterous." Kingsley said.

"I know." Harry said. "That's why it will work."

"When are we conducting this assault?" Moody asked, suddenly very intrigued with the idea.

"Immediately." Ron said.

"No." Harry said. "We attack in two days."

"What! Why are we waiting?" Ron screamed at Harry.

"Because for the four of us to make it out of there with Serena and Hermione, we are going to need a lot of items in preparation." Harry said. "Professor, All four of us will be taking leave from school for the next two days. Some things have to be handled before we can go on this adventure."

"I understand." Dumbledore said. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Harry said. "What day is it, anyway?"

"Wednesday." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Friday morning at six o'clock we attack. Be here and waiting by five thirty."

"We will be ready, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I assure you."

"The aurors will be here waiting, as well as any other able bodied wizard I can convince to fight with us." Kingsley said.

"Good. Now we must go. We have much to do, and very little time to do it." Harry said. His friends took his cue and grabbed hold of him and they disappeared.

"That boy sure knows how to make an exit." Moody said, smiling. "I hope he knows how to make a helluva entrance as well."

"He does Alastair." Dumbledore said to him, smiling as well. "Believe me he does."

* * *

_Harry, where the hell are you at!_ Serena thought, though she wasn't expecting an answer. She sighed after the thought.

"Still doesn't work?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, not a bit." Serena said.

"Damn! Where are they?" Hermione asked.

_Messrs Snuffles, Red, Bambi, and Stripes are alive and well. Currently we are visiting a place of great peace. Soon will be the time when I see you again, love._

"Harry!" Serena cried happily. "Oh damnit!" She said as she realized he wasn't talking.

_Harry, what is going on?_

_Can't say yet, but don't worry. We will see you before you know it._

_I doubt it. It feels like we've been here for years._

_I'm sorry, I was almost dead after the battle. It takes time for a wizard to build his magic back._

_Hurry up and get me and Mione out of here now that your back to normal._

_Already working on it. Don't worry, I have a plan._

_Famous last words._

_I'm not going to die in this battle either. I'll live to grow old with you yet._

_Promise?_

_How could I not._

_I love you._

_I love you too. I have to get to work now. Lots to do before we're ready._

_Be quick and careful._

_I will._

"What did he say?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Don't worry." Serena said easily, smiling at Harry's words. "He has a plan."


	18. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Uninvited Guests**

They arrived at Godric's Hollow just as Dobby and Winky popped into the living room. They looked shocked to see the four and immediately popped out. Reappearing minutes later with food and butterbeer, they began handing out the plates which were cluttered with sandwiches. Harry ate greedily, feeling as if it had been years since his last meal. When everyone was done the questions started.

"Why are we here, Harry?" Ron asked impatiently. "We should be rescuing Hermione and Serena."

"We can't go just yet." Harry said. "They will be expecting it at all times except when it is early. We also have a lot of preparations to handle."

"Like what?" Ron asked, clearly infuriated.

"First, we need to get used to the power I pass out to everyone. What good would it be to fight Voldemort if we all end up passing out during a battle?"

"Fine, but why do we have to wait until Friday? Why not get used to it now, and go in the morning?" Ron asked.

"Ron, have you not thought that I might need tomorrow to rest after all the training I'm going to put you three through tonight? What good will I be to you if I'm not strong enough to stand?" Harry asked. "All the knowledge of how to control the power will be wasted if the power isn't there."

"Oh." Ron said, finally understanding Harry. "I'm sorry, mate."

"Its ok. Just remember, I want Serena back as much as you want Hermione." Harry said.

"Harry, why don't you just pop in there, grab them, and pop back out." Ginny asked.

"That was my first thought." Harry said. "Apparently, Voldemort figured out what I do, and found a way to block against it. As far as I can tell, the only way in there is to walk or port key in."

"Then how are we going to get there?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to get us as close as I can, destroy all the spells protecting the place as well as the Fidelius charm, and then I'm going to put us directly in front of Voldemort." Harry said.

"Why there?" Ron asked. "Why not directly where the girls are?"

"That's another thing that needs preparing." Harry said. "Neville and Ginny are going to portkey from the front of the manor directly to where Serena and Hermione should be. Me and you are diversions."

"Won't that be expected?" Ginny asked.

"I hope not." Harry said. "It's the best plan I have, and its the only thing I can think of that is bold enough to work."

"I hope you're right, Harry." Ron said sadly.

"So do I."

* * *

"You two come with me." Said a man with a white mask on.

"What if we're comfortable here?" Serena asked.

"My master has sent for you two. You are to be taken to him immediately." The man responded. "Come quietly or face the punishment."

Serena looked bored. "My husband is going to rip you to shreds, you know."

"Come NOW!" The man bellowed, and the two girls stood lazily.

"Fine, we've got some time to kill." Serena said. "Ready to meet the half blood git?"

"Might as well, got nothing else better to do." Hermione said braver than she felt.

They followed the unknown Death Eater up the stairs of the cellar to the first floor. Serena looked around cautiously, learning her prison well for when she would have to escape it quickly. She saw the main entrance was only about fifty feet from the door they were being led too. She also paid attention to the Death Eaters who seemed to be guarding the house.

The room they were being led into appeared to be a throne room for the most evil of creatures. There were attendants to tend to every need Voldemort could possibly have. A disfigured throne was raised in the center of the room, and held a relaxed looking Voldemort. His skin was just as stretched as it always was, making him look as if he had never had enough skin to cover his entire body. His red eyes nothing but slits in his face. At his feet was the coiled up form of the snake Nagini. As the girls approached, Voldemort's face spread into a smile, making him look even more horrible than he did before. As he spoke, Serena had to hold herself back from retching up any contents that might be left in her stomach.

"Ah, my beautiful captives." Voldemort said. "I have some very interesting news for you both. Young Potter is awake, and he is planning something. He is no longer at Hogwarts, so I can only assume he will be here soon."

"You dragged us from a nice comfortable cellar to tell us that?" Serena asked, biting back the laughter that was threatening to release itself.

"No, child. I brought you here because you are what is going to bring Potter to his knees and surrender to me." Voldemort said almost cheerfully. "You two are going to be the fall of Harry Potter."

Serena's eyes widened at the thought of what was just said. Voldemort was going to use them to make Harry surrender. Harry was walking right into a trap.

* * *

By the end of the night, Harry was surprised at how little power he felt was lost. It almost felt like he had only let out enough power to cast a few spells, while his friends were able to summon enough power to completely obliterate trees that looked hundreds of years old. Harry was proud of the performance his friends had managed, as well as how he could now handle giving them the boost that they needed.

Harry slept peacefully that night and spent much of the next day getting a few items from Diagon Alley and getting them prepared for the battle that would come the next day. He knew that one way or the other, tomorrow would hold the day that had awaited him his entire life. It was quite discerning to think that his whole life had led him to this moment, the moment when he felt so ready for an end of this war that nothing could sway his actions. He knew Voldemort had moved the girls, but he knew that Ginny and Neville should still be away from this fight.

He had decided the moment he had felt the movement of Serena that something was happening. The next day would be another day of war at Hogwarts, though it would not be near the force that would be awaiting Harry, Ron, the Order, and the aurors. Harry saw that Voldemort still wanted to make sure his forces greatly outnumbered the strong opposition that was coming to face him head on. He felt that Hogwarts would be weak without Harry or his friends there, and he was right. The school would need at least two of the Marauders to handle the fight that was coming to it. Neville and Ginny would be furious with him of course, but he felt sure that they would be the best ones to defend the school, with Ron and himself being too personally attached to those who were being held by Voldemort.

That night none of the four slept. Ginny and Neville sat quietly in their room, holding each other closely and hoping it wouldn't be the last time. Neither of them spoke the thought that this might be their last night together, and they didn't want to. It was enough that they were together for this time, and if it was their last night, then at least they were together.

Ron spent the night pacing back and forth in the living room. The telly had been on the entire night, but he had never paid a bit of attention to it. He was worrying that he would die without seeing Hermione again, without being able to hold her, kiss her or tell her how much he loved her just one last time. Shortly before the others awoke he uttered the words softly to himself.

"I love you Mione."

Harry spent the night in his room. Sleep didn't even enter his mind. Instead he sat on the floor, meditating on what the days events would bring. He planned every possible move that could happen from the moment he entered Riddle Manor until the moment he either died or exited. He sighed as he realized that no matter how well he planned he could not figure out how to destroy Voldemort. He knew that even in the best of plans there should always be room to improvise, and the main part of his plan was going to be a complete improvisation. He could only hope the answer would come to him so he could keep his promise to Serena.

At five o'clock in the morning all four were standing in the living room facing each other. Ginny, Neville, and Harry walked calmly into the room, all aware of the purpose. None spoke for a minute, merely remembering everything they had been through in the last seven years. It seemed the time had flew by since they were first years and their biggest problem was worrying about potions homework. Now they faced the hard reality that none of them might see the sunset of this day.

"Well, I guess this is it." Neville said.

"Yeah, no matter what happens we had a good go of it." Ginny said.

"I'll miss you guys if it happens." Ron said.

"I'll miss you all as well. But mostly I'll miss the idea that we would all be friends till we die." Harry said.

"But we are." Ginny said firmly.

"I don't want that to be the end of our friendship. If I die, I'll wait for you all so we can share the adventure that awaits us." Harry said sadly.

"So will I." Ron said.

"Me too." Neville said.

"Of course." Ginny said. "Friends till no longer possible."

"Agreed." The guys said in unison.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" Harry asked.

"More like 'See you around'." Ginny said, smiling sadly.

* * *

Hermione found herself unable to sleep, as was Serena. They knew that something was going to happen at any moment, and the anticipation was close to killing them. The Death Eaters and Voldemort seemed un-phased by this feeling that was attacking them, for they were all sleeping comfortably. Even Voldemort seemed at ease, and this is what caused Hermione's eyes to widen. She knew why they had this feeling of excitement.

They were feeling what Harry was preparing for. They were flustered with anticipation because Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were getting the final preparations ready for the attack, which would be coming any moment. Both of the girls smiled at each other, knowing that soon there would be no waiting. Soon their husbands and friends would be storming in here and no one would be able to stop the fury held in them.

_I told you he had a plan!_ Serena thought to Hermione, who's smile only broadened.

_Yes, you did. Voldemort won't even know what hit him._ Hermione answered back.

* * *

They appeared in Grimmauld Place, all traces of the sadness they expressed at the house were gone. In it's place was a firm and resolute look of determination. This was their plan, and their plans always worked. They tried to exude an air of confidence that no one could break, and were managing to do so very well.

They saw the Order standing side by side with aurors. Dumbledore stood next to Kingsley, both looking as serious as the four Marauders. Everyone here knew this battle was going to be tough and quick. The eyes of every man and woman in the room showed that all of them were prepared for the possibility that they might not come back.

"Anyone have any questions before we do this?" Harry asked.

"How will we know when to attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wait for five minutes after we leave. Then apparate to the spot I showed you on the map. I trust you have showed everyone." Harry said.

"Indeed, I have." Dumbledore said.

Just then Sam ran into the room. "Harry!" She said, and ran quickly to hug him. "I know you have to go, but please be careful and bring her home."

Harry smiled casually. "Of course, Sam. I'm going to bring everyone home safe. Don't I always?" He said jokingly. "It's time for us to go now."

Everyone nodded and they disappeared from the room. "Please, God, watch out for them." Sam said, with tears in her eyes. "They are only children."

* * *

They appeared about a hundred yards from the manor. Only Harry could see it, as he was the only one who had been told by the secret keeper. Quickly he began ripping down charm after charm that protected the house. When he felt the last one give way to his power, he quickly destroyed the Fidelius charm protecting the house from prying eyes. Harry smiled as his friends saw the house.

"We shouldn't keep our host waiting, guys." Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm. "You two, take Ginny's port key to get to the girls. Use Neville's to get them to safety. After that go and protect Hogwarts at all costs." He finished and disappeared.

"What's going to happen at Hogwarts?" Neville asked Ginny.

"I don't know but whatever it is, Harry trusts us to protect the school. Lets get moving." Ginny said.

* * *

A warning buzz filled the room, and Serena and Hermione looked around them worriedly. They didn't know what was happening, but they knew it was something good for them and bad for Voldemort. Voldemort woke easily, smiling as he heard the sound. He looked at the girls and began to laugh.

"It seems your rescuers are arriving." Voldemort said. "Servants get prepared for our uninvited guests."

"No need to put out the welcome mat, Tom." Harry said, smiling arrogantly as he appeared in the room. "We're already here after all."


	19. The Fall of Harry Potter

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Fall of Harry Potter**

Ginny and Neville appeared in the cellar of the Manor, but they saw that it was empty. They couldn't find anyone there. Running up the steps, they tried to open the door but found it locked. Using all the spells they knew, they tried to open the doors but nothing worked. It was only then they saw this for what it was, the work of Harry.

_Harry! You bastard! Let us out!_ Ginny shouted at him mentally.

_This fight isn't your's Gin. You two are needed at Hogwarts. Go while I have his attention. I will help you in spirit, which is all I can offer right now._ Harry thought

_What is going to happen at Hogwarts?_ Neville asked.

_An attack._

Neville and Ginny didn't ask anymore questions. They knew why Harry had tricked them into this, and were ready to handle what he was telling them about. It was the only way for the group to be split at this time, to force them to be separate. They had no choice now but to enter the battle for Hogwarts on their own. They grabbed the port key and felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they were pulled through to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Long time, Tom." Harry said easily. "Been more than a year, actually. Tell me, what's new?"

Voldemort was taken aback by the way Harry spoke as if they had been old friends. To think this boy would act as if he weren't going to die on this day was almost as infuriating as finding out he managed to bring himself into his house with all of the spells Voldemort himself had put into place.

"Well, Harry, today is the biggest day of my life it seems." Voldemort said calmly. "You see, my sworn enemy is going to surrender to me, or he is going to watch his wife and two friends die."

"Very interesting." Harry said. "But you only have one of my friends captive." Harry said. "Not that that would help you if they wanted to escape. I think they just wanted to watch the show."

"Really?" Voldemort said. He nodded his head. The Death Eaters in the room pointed their wands at three of the children. Ron was rushed beside Hermione and all three of them were chained to the wall. "I believe I have more than one trick up my sleeve."

"So do I, Tom." Harry said, his smile still not fading from his lips.

"The power is building, Harry Potter. Be careful, control it." Slytherins ring spoke to him.

"What was that Potter?" Voldemort said. "Did you say something?"

"Not me, Tom. Slytherin's ring." Harry said. His smile broadened as he saw Voldemort's anger. "It chose to be worn by me, you see. Your own ancestor wants me to destroy your sorry ass."

"How dare you speak of him whelp!" Voldemort said, moving his wand quickly. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry wasn't even bothering with his shield. He waved his hand and the spell shot beside him and hit a Death Eater on his left. "You forgot, Tom, that I am very powerful."

"Lets see how powerful you really are." Voldemort said, point his wand at Serena. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Serena's shield jumped instantly with a power she had never felt before. The orange lightning burst inside the shield. When the killing curse hit it, the spell exploded, causing the other two to raise their shields with the same power.

_Serena, Hermione, stay calm. Relax as much as you can. Don't take too much of the power I have._ Harry thought to them.

"Damn." Harry said. "You are really bad at killing people. Poor, poor half blood Tom. Can't even kill a group of teenagers."

"You talk a lot, boy. Lets see you kill me." Voldemort said. "GUARDS! Potter is in the castle!"

"Let it out now!"

Harry's eyes dropped to black quickly, but the emotions on his face spoke clearly. Without even moving, a spell which seemed to cause a whirlwind of fire swept through the room. Harry gave his three friends more power to protect them from the spell. Then he heard a thought he never expected.

_We are going to loose!_

When Harry felt only four people around him un-burnt, he forced the spell out of the room, causing any Death Eater that was coming to help to feel the fire that could only be called Harry's wrath. Turning back to Voldemort, his eyes were normal again. He was shocked that Voldemort was still alive.

"I'm not that easy to kill, boy!" Voldemort said. "There is no person alive that can kill me!"

* * *

Neville and Ginny appeared just inside the main entrance to Hogwarts and immediately began screaming at the top of their voices, hoping at least one person might hear them. Who appeared before them was nothing short of a miracle to them. Dobby and Winky were standing in front of them smiling.

"Is Harry sir being back from his adventure, Miss Wheezy?" Dobby asked.

"No, Dobby, but I need you to do something very important." Ginny said.

"I is doing whatever you is needing, Miss Wheezy." Dobby said.

"Thank you. I need you to go to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms and wake all the students. Tell them they are to get to the great hall immediately." Ginny said.

"Yes, Miss Wheezy." Dobby said. Winky and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Neville and Ginny burst into a run, flying up the stairs at an unnatural speed. They could feel that Harry was doing it already and could only hope that they weren't going to tire him out too soon. Even though they knew both battles were important, there was no doubt that Harry would need all the strength possible to defeat Voldemort.

Bursting through the portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room, again they screamed for everyone to wake up. Immediately people ran down the stairs. Giving the order to meet in the great hall immediately after dressing, they ran back down the stairs. When they had seen the last of the students enter the great hall a few moments after they entered, they stood up in front of the entire school and began to inform the students what was happening.

"Everyone!" Ginny said loudly, getting their attention. "Today is a day of great events! Harry has gone to defeat Voldemort!" She said, causing a rowdy ring of cheers through the air. "Wait! That isn't all. Today, we will all band together and fight a battle of our own. We have no one else here to protect us, and an army of Death Eaters approaches. We have no time to waste, and many things to do. So I need everyone to follow our orders quickly, and by the end of the night, we will all be celebrating the victory of Hogwarts, and the defeat of Voldemort!"

"Where are the teachers!" Someone yelled.

"Our strongest teachers are not here to help us this time. The army that comes here is not as large as the one Harry is keeping occupied, but he needs their help more than we do." Ginny said, trying to sound confident.

"Dumbledore's gone!" Someone else shouted.

"We're done for!" Someone else.

"SHUT UP!" Neville screamed with more authority than ever before, shocking even Ginny. "Dumbledore is fighting to make sure that more Death Eaters don't come here after us! Even our teachers can't hold off every one of them! It is time for you to make your own stand. Now, lets get moving!" He shouted at the students.

This seemed to shock the students awake and they jumped up and began asking for orders. Ginny and Neville were separating people into groups with the DA's help. Everyone seemed ready and began taking their places as the first wave of Death Eaters began charging in the front gates, and facing Dumbledore's finale which was still in place. It was then Ginny and Neville gave the command to attack.

* * *

Dumbledore charged the Manor with the Order close behind, including Hagrid, who said he would fight for his friends with anything he could. Dumbledore went into this battle knowing this was their only chance to end the continuous fighting they constantly faced. As soon as they were fifty feet from the door, Death Eaters flew from the house and the battle began in the most furious attack any had ever seen.

Kingsley was fighting beside the aurors, and it was a gruesome battle. It seemed that both sides were losing lives at a tremendous speed. The only problem Kingsley saw was that they were overwhelmingly outnumbered. He was sure that this would not be a battle that would end in their victory.

Remus was fighting without thought of winning and losing. His only thought was that there were six children inside that house that he had grown to love as friends, as well as children of his own. He used the fury and fear that he had that they were facing what seemed a horrible challenge of their own, and had to do it alone to use his werewolf strength in ways he had never been able to before, and doubted he ever would again. Seeing how many of the Order, and aurors were already dead, he began to fear that the children would have to take this battle on their own._ We are going to loose!_ he thought, before he saw something he couldn't explain.

It seemed as if a fire had developed a mind of its own, attacking Death Eaters as quickly as possible. The fired died down before it took them all, but this left the Order and Aurors at a near fair battle. Renewed by this thought, they increased their fighting, stronger than before.

* * *

"You say that like its a good thing, Tom." Harry said. "What's the point of living if you can't die?"

"To feel ultimate power!" Voldemort spat at Harry. "You know nothing of power."

"What you do is not real power, Tom." Harry said. "It is fear. You are afraid to die, as you were before. I'm not afraid of death. Its just another adventure to me."

"They take you adventure." Voldemort said angrily, sending a spell at Harry. Harry laughed as the spell hit him in the chest and nothing happened.

"Not before you, Tom." Harry said. He threw the torturing spell he had created for Malfoy at Voldemort, who fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain. When his screaming got to be too much for Harry, he released the spell. "That is what power does, Tom. What have you done with all of yours?"

Voldemort threw another killing curse at Harry, who shielded himself from it again. Voldemort became infuriated at this and did something Harry was not expecting.

"_Finite Incantatem! Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort cried pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry's mind went quickly trying to figure out his next plan of action, and then he knew. He had figured out what the ring had meant before the spell had even gotten close to him.

_You must kill the part of him that cannot be seen with mortal eyes. _Harry was not mortal at all times. He had changed that to be able to see Sirius again. _You need to see him with the eyes of those who do not pass on._ Ghosts! Ghost don't pass on, and they can see. He knew instantly what had to be done.

* * *

The battle was a short one for the Order, and the aurors after Harry's massive spell. It seemed as if only minutes had passed when they were entering the Manor, only to hear the screams coming from Voldemort's throne room, and felt all the despair that came with the words that were spoken.

"NO!" Serena shouted.

"He's dead!" Voldemort cried. "Harry Potter is DEAD! THE WORLD IS MINE!"


	20. Eyes of Those Who do not Pass

**Chapter Twenty**

**Eyes of Those Who Do Not Pass**

Harry felt a bit disoriented. This wasn't an easy thing to deal with. He couldn't believe how fast that was. Now he had to find it. He had to find what could not be seen by mortal eyes. Looking at Voldemort it was clear. His body and soul were completely different. The soul looked more human and normal than that horrible body ever could. It seemed almost as if the body was trying to stretch itself to fit the soul.

Seeing it was time to react to Voldemort's happy cries he began shooting spells at the self proclaimed Dark Lord. His spells would do damage but heal. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. It seemed like all his efforts were in vain. He needed a stronger plan for this to work.

* * *

Serena was watching the event with a happiness in her eyes that could never be taken away it seemed. Harry should be dead, but instead, she knew he was the one sending spells at Voldemort even if no one could see him. She smiled happily as she watched Voldemort try to avoid a spell when he had no idea where they were coming from.

She looked down at Harry's body, and her smile broadened. The rings were both glowing. Gryffindor's was glowing from scarlet to blue, while Slytherin's was going from scarlet to emerald, emerald to blue. She knew he was using all the power of the rings, as well as all the power he could in his condition.

_He is bloody brilliant! _Ron thought to them.

_Still has a bit of a big head though._ Serena thought, with her smile still strongly in place.

_If that ever changes after this, it will be a miracle!_ Hermione said.

Though none of the three spoke the words, they all knew the truth. Harry had found the answer to how to defeat Voldemort, and it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The battle continued inside the Manor, as though no one had the strength to face what they had just heard. They all expected Harry to come out of the door any minute, smiling arrogantly and fight hundreds of Death Eaters on his own. The battle was made more difficult by the close quarters now presented to them.

Hagrid was the only one who seemed to be comfortable. He would casually walk up to a group of Death Eaters and unleash a fury no one had expected of him. He sent bodies flying in various directions, some landing with a squishing thud, while others met walls with sickening cracks. No one envied the men the deaths they had faced at the hands of the furious half giant.

Remus was acting much the same way. Using his werewolf strength to fight with his hands, and the anger at what he had heard to fuel his spells, he seemed to be more dangerous than Harry would ever be. Casually shrugging off spells that were of little strength, and dodging some of the more powerful spells, every Death Eater that faced Remus shook as they saw the red glare from his eyes, and the fury within them.

Dumbledore felt a weight on him that caused his fight to be as furious as Hagrid and Remus, though for different reasons. He felt responsible for Harry's death. He kept thinking he might as well had led the boy into the room by the hand. This pain was as strong for the spells he was using as the other's fury was for them. His only thought was that even if he died, he would fight to stop as many as possible, so that Harry's death would not have been in vain.

* * *

Harry knew the rings were working as fast as possible to figure out a plan, as well as he was. He knew he had to keep Voldemort busy or else he would start killing his friends, both in this room and the others. He kept sending spells and moving around Voldemort, who was becoming so crazed he could do nothing but send spells at the places where Harry's spells originated. Slytherin's ring whispered to him and he knew the answer.

"The spirits of the two will become the weapon."

Harry flew back into his body but didn't move, didn't speak, and definitely didn't breathe. He only thought of the spell that was needed and hoped it would work wordlessly. He felt that it had when his hands closed on two cold metallic items. This was what he had been waiting for. Quickly he jumped back out of his body before Voldemort had noticed the swords in his hands.

Standing back in this bizarre world he had grown so used to, he felt his hands still closed on two weapons. He smiled quickly and lunged at Voldemort, who could see nothing, but his eyes widened as he noticed the swords in the hands of the dead Harry Potter. He started a spell aimed at Harry's body, but was too late. Before Voldemort had finished saying the spell, he felt a pain unknown to any man.

Harry plunged Gryffindor's sword into the stomach of Voldemort. Leaving it there, he grasped Slytherin's sword with both hands and swung heavily at Voldemort's neck. What made this even more powerful was that when he did so in spirit, the swords did so to Voldemort's body.

Harry quickly jumped back into his body and rose off the ground. Stretching his neck and arms, he waved his hands lazily and his friends were released from their chains. Serena ran to him and hugged him tightly, while Ron was patting him on the back and Hermione was smiling at him warmly.

"I love you Harry." Serena said, before kissing him tightly on the lips.

When their kiss broke Harry smiled at her. "I love you too." He said. "But now is not the time. There is a fight outside those doors, and another at Hogwarts. Time to get to work." Separating from her he walked over to the body that was once Voldemort and removed both swords. "To make sure no one ever finds a way to bring you back again, a little present." He said as he waved his hand. The body and head of Voldemort seemed to melt and disappear. Nodding to himself he looked at his friends and smiled. "Let's go tie up the loose ends."

"Agreed." The three said to him firmly.

* * *

The battle raged on in the entrance hall. Remus was fighting with all his strength, and giving a hell of a fight. Hagrid was still throwing people from place to place. Dumbledore was using any spell that came to mind with tears in his eyes. Everyone had the same thought in them however, none of them cared about the war, but that Harry was dead. This was what sustained them, until they heard a voice from the doorway.

"The sentiment of wanting me alive is great guys, but we need to finish this quickly." Harry said. "The students of Hogwarts will need our help. I say we give these guys a hand."

"Agreed!" Serena, Hermione and Ron answered.

Harry was wielding the two swords Dumbledore knew well. A smile spread across his face at what seeing the four alive meant. This was quickly replaced by what Harry has said. "What is happening at Hogwarts?"

"No time to explain, sir." Harry said. "Lets just kick the shit outta these guys and then haul ass."

"I'm wih' yeh Harry!" Hagrid called to him and began to fight even harder.

Harry smiled. "Lets show them what happens when you mess with the Marauders!" He said, looking at Hermione he raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget your bow?"

"I don't know how to get it." Hermione said.

"Just think about it." Harry said before running into the fray himself. Hermione thought of the bow and it appeared in her hands. Smiling she joined the battle as well, just before Ron and Serena looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"We'll have to ask about this later." Serena said.

"Definitely." Ron said, and they both joined in the battle, seeing its end quickly.

* * *

Neville and Ginny were finding it difficult to fight this battle. It seemed that they were completely outmatched. Only half of the DA was fighting, the rest was protecting the younger children in the school. Ginny counted the odds at ten to one, and the students weren't the strongest fighters there were, as most of them were not DA members. Just when they were beginning to loose hope, they heard the voice that gave the sign of an easy battle.

"Your master is DEAD!" Harry screamed at the Death Eaters. "Leave and live. Stay and die. Your choice."

The Death Eaters, not believing Harry, continued the attack. Harry shook his head and looked at Hagrid. "Some mother fuckers always wanna ice skate uphill. Lets teach 'em a lesson, shall we?" He said.

"Aye, Let's show 'em a few things." Hagrid said as Harry's eyes became black again.

Harry, raising his swords, jumped quickly into the battle with Hagrid at his side. He moved the swords with the deadly precision he had before. Watching as his enemies fell in pools of their own and their friends blood. Harry occasionally glanced at Hagrid, wincing as he thought of the pain those that attacked the large man were facing. Thinking of their odd mix of bravery and stupidity, he suddenly felt sorry for them.

He knew the way to control his power now. In this battle, he used that knowledge well. Drawing the magic that was around him, instead of using the magic inside him, he felt a strength he had never had before. With a quick thought to Ginny and Neville to evacuate everyone who wasn't in the DA, He pushed the power he drew from the air itself into his friends, making every one of them a force unknown to anyone, even Dumbledore. As Harry saw everything slow down again, he knew he was using the full amount of power that he could, and used it against any Death Eater in the range of his swords and spells.

Serena felt the now familiar power flood through her, but this time it did not tire her out. Instead it made her feel stronger. She heard the spells to use and began letting them escape her lips without thinking of them, but their targets. Watching as the wounds that were once near fatal, was shocked as bodies were nearly ripped in half as they were hit. She agreed with the thought Harry had before leaving the Manor. None of the six would stop until they were sure that no one would be able to take Voldemort's place.

Hermione, who was near Serena, was using her bow to shoot spells at the Death Eaters quicker than she had even imagined was possible. It seemed as soon as she pulled the cord back, the bow knew the spell to use and sent it flying forward as she released the cord. She stood strongly, feeling power flow into her from Harry as well as the bow, and knew this was going to be their strongest fight. She was attacking Death Eaters at a speed rivaled only by Harry and Serena, who were using the spells that were in Parseltongue.

Ron was fighting beside Dumbledore and Remus. His spells were quick and deadly, though no one could tell what spells they were. Ron suspected they were being created by Harry as they came to his mind. Ron paid that no mind, only attacking the Death Eaters. He watched every spell, making sure it hit his target. It was when he saw the army diminish severely that he felt it.

It seemed as if all six of them were no longer separate people, but six parts of one mind working to save everything they loved in the world. None of them considered this strange, however. They instead used it all to their advantage. None of them could tell the difference between the others as Harry swung his swords, Hermione shot her bow, Serena and Ron shot spells of Harry's creation, Neville and Ginny using spells they had taught the DA.

They were all doing this. Their magic was in every spell, every attack, and they all knew that is was only making the battle easier. When they had found that only one Death Eater stood standing, everyone stared in shock at how quickly all of them acted in unison. Serena, Ginny, Ron, and Neville all shouted different spells, while Harry threw both swords aimed at the Death Eaters chest, and Hermione shot her final spell from her bow. The Death Eater was hit with such force from different angles, with such violent spells as well as the swords, that his body was literally ripped to pieces.

It was only then that Harry's eyes became green again, and he watched as the other's eyes changed back to normal as well. The war was over. They had won, and they were free! They all thought the same thing. No more fighting, no more war, just peace. Everything would be alright now. Voldemort was dead, Harry was alive, and the only thing left to do was celebrate.


	21. Happy Times & Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Happy Times and Revelations**

The celebration seemed to start immediately at Hogwarts. Everyone was cheering for those who had returned from the battle with Voldemort, as well as those fighting at the school. They all wanted to know what happened, and many were asking for a spell by spell account which no one was eager to give, least of all Harry.

Harry was as happy as everyone that Voldemort was dead, probably even more so. Something was sitting at the back of his mind that he couldn't seem to escape. It was the thought that his destiny had already been fulfilled. It seemed as if everything in his life pointed to this day, and then everything was black. All the power he had was now useless because there was no reason to fight with it. He felt as if he had just lost his purpose.

Harry looked forward to spending his remaining days with Serena, but he worried he would become bitter in life. He feared growing to be one of those people who used to say things like 'In the good old days I used to fight to save the world!'. He was lost now, having no direction to go in, only following the thoughts of having a peaceful life before. Now that he had that chance in front of him he wondered how he was supposed to do that. He hadn't known peace in his entire life, and now he only had his friends, his wife, and his godparents to show him. He hoped he could adapt.

Serena was worried throughout the day. Harry smiled and laughed, seeming to be his perfectly normal self, but she knew that something was different now. She felt something change in him and couldn't figure out what it was. She saw how hard he had fought this fight for them to be happy. Now that they had it and everything would be fine for them, he had a look in his eyes like a lost puppy. This hurt her more than she would ever be able to explain.

* * *

That night they all sat in their common room. On the outside they were no different then before, but something had changed in each of them that day. The Marauders no longer held the spark of joy and their thoughts weren't on pranks any longer. Their minds seemed to have matured in the space of a day.

In reality, they just realized that there was nothing to hide from anymore. They all knew they were hiding their worries behind a cloud of pranks, arrogance, and smugness. This day was what they had been afraid of for so long, what pushed them forward, and now they knew it. Harry saw the look in the eyes of his friends and noticed a great difference.

In Ginny and Neville, the look was different from the rest. They looked sad and confused, but only slightly so. Harry realized what this meant almost immediately. Harry, Serena, Ron, and Hermione had faced the battle that all of them feared, and caused much more death in the last battle than the other two. It seemed that all the death had hit the four more than anyone would have expected. It almost seemed as if whatever power had kept them young and blissfully ignorant of suffering was broken that day. Harry decided this day should be forgotten forever by them.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron said.

"Lets never speak about this day ever again." Harry said.

"Agreed." The other five said quickly.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Can't we just live happily ever after?" Serena asked him, smiling warmly.

"We could try, but I don't think that happens in real life." Harry said, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Well, what about going back to the muggle world?" Ginny said. "No one would think to look for us there. Not that there's anyone left to look for us."

"There are reporters." Ron said. "They will want to know everything."

"I'm not talking to them." Hermione said.

"Me neither." Harry said.

"None of us will." Serena said. "This wasn't honor and glory we were fighting for today. It was our lives, and the lives of our friends."

"I agree." Harry said. "I don't know how to live happily ever after though." He added quietly.

"We'll help you." Ron said. "First thing you gotta do is become a lazy git."

"Then you've got to sit in front of a telly for at least ten hours a day." Hermione joined in.

"Then you bitch about the things getting more expensive." Neville quipped.

"Then you will be a happy person, ready for your happily ever after." Serena said, laughing along with her friends as she said this.

"I don't think I'm going to make it if that's what I have to do." Harry said, laughing as hard as Serena.

Serena got serious. "Ok, how about if we just stay true to who we are, and just go one day at a time. We don't have to look to the future anymore." She said.

"That might work." Harry said. "I just don't know who I am."

"You're Harry Potter." Serena said. "Remember? The boy who lived is dead."

"Yeah, I know. It just seems that all my life I was forced by Voldemort into what happened today, and now my destiny is fulfilled, the prophecy came true, and I'm left feeling like something is missing." Harry said.

"I know, love." Serena said. "I feel it too. It's just that we haven't figured out our next adventure yet. Since we've been together, the adventure was obvious. Survive this war, and move to the next adventure. We just naturally thought it would be peace and happiness."

"I am happy, love." Harry said. "I don't have to worry that my friends and family are going to die, or that I'm going to be killed by Voldemort, or any of the other things I used to worry about. I just feel like there should be something else. Who knows, maybe with this big head of mine I'm getting a bit of a disappointment knowing there is nothing left to make me great and wonderful."

"There is, Harry." Serena said. "You will always be great and wonderful. Now you just have to be a good man. That's what Sirius always wanted for you. I know that's what your parents would want, too. Now it's time to give them what they wanted. No more prophecies following you around, no more Voldemort, just you having the chance to be you."

"She's right mate." Ron said. "You are free to be your own person now. I'd say you more than earned, and I can't even think of who deserves it more."

"Ron's got a point." Hermione said. "And that's really saying something." she added joking, causing a few more laughs.

"Hey!" Ron said. "Aren't we supposed to love and honor each other? That's what they said at the muggle ceremony."

"Ron, I do love you." Hermione said. "And I give you all the credit you deserve, when you deserve it. But making points is not a credit you hold often."

"Wow." Harry said to Ginny. "I never thought the day would come when those two would agree on something."

"I know. It took them a whole seven years, but it's finally happened." Ginny said, laughing.

"I just realized, how are you three going to hold up without all the adventure?" Harry said, directed at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "You three have had many of the same things happen as I did. Most times you were right beside me."

"We'll get on just fine." Ron said. "We'll join in on your next set of adventures too."

"Agreed!" Hermione, Neville and Ginny said.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again, so I'll have to be in on the adventures too." Serena said cheerfully.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of plans, I have been meaning to ask you what was up with that bow today Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Oh that." Hermione said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well, before I got kidnapped with Serena, the bow just appeared after some strange voice in my head called me the heir of Ravenclaw. I don't know any more than that. Harry, how did you know about that though? You weren't even near me when it came to me."

"It was Slytherin's ring that was talking to you, Mione." Harry said. "I heard it, and I knew who it was talking to. I just don't understand how you can be the heir of Ravenclaw if you're muggle born."

"I didn't understand it either." Hermione said. "Why don't you ask the ring?"

"Good idea." Harry said. Then he started hissing at the ring. "How can Hermione be the heir of Ravenclaw if she is muggle born?"

"I do not know. I only know she is the faithful heir. Many heirs rest in this room. How it comes that they are not in their own houses I will never know."

"What do you mean many heirs?" Harry asked.

"The heirs of three houses rest here, and you are the closest thing now to the heir of my former master. It seems that fate has a way of bringing those that need others such as themselves together. All here are descendants but you, Harry Potter. But you are closest to a Slytherin heir than any other, as I said."

"Interesting." Harry said to the ring before turning to his friends. "It doesn't know. I say we talk to Dumbledore. With what this ring has just said to me I think its time we knew a few things, including whether he found the original prophecy that Slytherin heard."

"Harry, wait till tomorrow." Serena said. "It's already after midnight. We can go first thing after breakfast tomorrow, but right now I'm kinda tired, and would really like to sleep. Well, maybe we'll get some sleep in too." She added, smiling at the line and wiggling her eyebrow.

Harry took the hint quickly. "Night guys! I'll set the alarm for the morning!" He said loudly as he followed at Serena's heels.

"Those two will never change." Hermione said.

"Maybe not." Ginny said. "But they have a damned good idea! Coming, Sweetie?" She asked Neville, who quickly rose.

"Night guys. Have fun!" Neville said, moving as quickly as Harry had only seconds before.

"Oh my god!" Ron said. "Never mention that around me again, Gin!"

"Oh shut it, Ron!" Hermione said. "I actually agree with them all. Lets go to bed."

"Damn right!" Ron said, then looking at the ceiling he said softly. "Thank you god!"

* * *

The next day seemed to be more amazing than usual for the Marauders. For the first time since all six had banded together they had not one worry other than talking to Dumbledore, and that was normally a cheerful affair. The sudden relaxation seemed almost unnerving to them at first, but after breakfast it seemed that it was nothing more than a bit annoying to break the habit of looking over your shoulder, worrying if someone was coming for you.

Breakfast was a wonderful time as well. Dobby and Winky asked to join them which they quickly agreed to. They told them that house elves throughout the castle were asking to be free after hearing how well Dobby and Winky were treated by Harry and his friends. Hermione seemed happiest about this. Harry and Serena also decided that it was time to have a talk with Winky and Dobby.

"You two." Harry said to Winky and Dobby. "We have to talk to you about something important."

"What is it, Harry sir?" Winky asked curiously. Dobby seemed just as interested.

"Well, me and Serena don't know what we are going to do from this moment on. We have an idea, but we aren't sure yet. We wanted to know if you would rather stay in London or go to America if we go?" Harry said carefully.

"Is Harry sir not going to be wanting us around?" Dobby asked looking slightly hurt.

"No, Dobby, its not that!" Serena said quickly. "We just wanted to know if you both wanted to come, or if you would rather be here, or with Remus and Sam, or anywhere else you thought you might like."

"Miss Serena." Winky said. "I is liking you, and Harry sir, and you friends is being very nice to me. No one is ever being nice to me before, except Master Dumbleydore. I is wishing to stay with Harry sir, and you."

"Dobby is saying the same." Dobby said. "Harry sir is being my friend, and is calling me friend. I is staying with Harry sir, and you too, Serena miss, if you will have Dobby."

"I would love you both to keep working for us, Dobby." Harry said, a tear falling from his eye. "You two are like family to us after all this time, and we would have missed you terribly." As Harry said this both house elves threw themselves at Harry, hugging him as tight as their arms allowed.

"We is loving Harry sir too." Dobby said. "That is why we is wanting to stay."

"Then you will stay." Serena said. "But Winky, don't going trying to take my husband from me." She added, laughing. When Winky looked scared, Harry and Serena quickly explained it was a joke, and Winky and Dobby began laughing as well.

"You know, suddenly this new life doesn't seem so bad." Harry said. "We have our friends, our family, and all the time in the world to do what we want. This could be fun."

"Yup." Serena said. "Till we get bored, and then it's on to the next adventure!"

"We'll be ready." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand as she said this.

"So will we." Ginny said, and Neville nodded.

"Who could resist such fun as tempting fate with your life on the line?" Neville said jokingly. "I'll be waiting, and rather impatiently too."

"Don't worry, Nev." Serena said. "With the way things happen to Harry, we will be knee deep in shit before we even leave school!"

"I hope not." Harry said. "We do have NEWTS coming up after all." Then imitating Hermione he added. "I can't believe you all would be worried about adventure when our futures will be decided in a few weeks! Why aren't you all studying? Really!"

They all had another good laugh at this, even Hermione, which showed exactly how much she had changed in seven years. Quite a change from hiding when Ron picked on her in first year. Harry smiled, thinking of how angry that thought would make her and put it carefully away.

* * *

"Ah, I see you have questions today, Harry." Dumbledore said as the Marauders entered the room.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"That is easy, Harry." Dumbledore said. "You have never come to my office uninvited unless there was urgent news or you had questions. I'm sad to say that you have never just stopped by for a casual chat. Now, since there is no urgent business to worry about, I just assume that there are questions."

"Oh." Harry said, shocked as he realized that Dumbledore was right. He had never once come to Dumbledore's office just to talk. "I'll have to fix that, since there are no longer reasons to come here now unless I'm curious. But I do have questions."

"I know Harry." Dumbledore said. "Let me guess that the first is about Slytherin's prophecy. To answer your question before it was asked, yes I have it and you are more than willing to look at it if you wish."

"Yes, I would very much like to see it." Harry said.

Dumbledore pulled out a glass sphere and sat it on the desk. An image of a man appeared over the orb. The man spoke the prophecy clearly and Harry heard everything.

"In the time of great darkness the one with the power to fight will be born. The lion will come, and he will possess the attributes of the four founders, none more than bravery and cleverness. He will use what is black to do what is white. The lion will need the knowledge of snake to be like raven and snake.

"The lion will awake to his power when love is taken, and he will be blessed with the power of magic unknown, but will stand with those of the founders, and he will take up the snake, and cast the true snake into darkness by attacking what cannot be seen by mortal eyes, but with the eyes of those who do not pass on. Only with those of the founders can the lion succeed."

Harry stood quiet for a moment, trying to piece together the ideas that formed with what he just heard. "So which ones are which?"

"Well, obviously Tom was the true snake." Dumbledore said. "The heir of Slytherin. As we have seen, Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw. Mr. Longbottom, you would be the heir of Hufflepuff, leaving the Weasleys as the heirs of Gryffindor."

"How?" Hermione said. "I'm muggle born."

"Yes, Hermione, you are." Dumbledore said. "But no one looks at their lineage anymore. Had you done so, you would have found that, like many muggle borns, one of your ancestors was a wizard. The most direct ancestor between you and Rowena Ravenclaw was a squib, who happened to marry a lovely muggle, as I was told. They managed to have a family of muggle children, who continued this until you came along."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked him.

"I went to great lengths to follow the lineage of the founders since the day I first heard this prophecy, which was near Christmas." Dumbledore said. "I did not hide this from you, but chose that I would not tell any of you until you asked. I wanted the knowledge to be yours before you asked these questions."

"What did it mean by me taking up the snake?" Harry asked.

"The only way I can interpret it is that by gaining Slytherin's knowledge, ring, and ability to call his sword to you, you have been granted by him or his ring to be his heir. After all, the same powers that were Voldemort's due to his ancestor are imbued to you. The founder's have a way of keeping their line going. Indeed, the Weasleys are not true heirs, but those blessed as you are. Those who gained the power of the Gryffindor line, after a strong battle in which a Weasley and Gryffindor fought side by side. When the heir died, he saw the man he had called friend and passed the gift of great bravery on to him. They became Gryffindor's heirs from that moment forward.

"Only Hermione and Neville are truly direct descendants of the founders. Voldemort was of course, but he is no more." Dumbledore said. "Does this explain it to you all sufficiently?"

"Why do I get left out?" Serena asked.

"Ah, Serena." Dumbledore said. "If you ask Phineas, he can tell you the very reason why you were left out dear."

"Phineas! Wake up!" Serena yelled at the snoring portrait.

"I would have thought that you would not be quite so annoying as your friends, being as you are older and wiser." Phineas said. "I swear, Albus, children have no breeding these days."

"Sometimes I would agree, Phineas. However, she is as well bred as Sirius was." Dumbledore said.

"Hey, Phineas." Serena interrupted. "Why aren't the Blacks related to the founders?"

"Ah, your parents did not tell you the tale I see." Phineas said. "A Black has stood beside every heir of Slytherin ever born."

"Wait, Voldemort didn't have a Black beside him." Serena said. "He definitely didn't have me beside him. Or Sirius."

"You two were not the only members of the Black house." Phineas said. "You forget the Malfoys, Regulus, and quite a few other Slytherins. No, you did not stand beside Tom Riddle, but you and Sirius stood beside Harry Potter, who is now the heir of Slytherin."

"So it is another thing destined of us?" Harry asked, feeling slightly confused.

"You could say that." Phineas said. "In truth, it merely seems that the Blacks, and Slytherins always shared a bond that no one really understood but them. Their arrogance and smugness were often seen as rude to those around them."

"Definitely sounds like us." Harry said, smiling at Serena.

"Of course." Serena said. "When two like us, obviously born perfect, meet, we simply must admire the perfection of the other."

"That is exactly what forms your bond and makes it so strong." Phineas said. "So Nymphadora, while you are not related to one of the founders, your blood holds one of the closest relationships to the founders. Is that not good enough for you?"

"I guess it will do." Serena said, smiling. "Well, Harry, it seems we were made for each other."

"It would look like it." Harry said.

"Also seems we are all meant to be friends." Hermione said. "All of us were needed to work together."

Harry's eyes widened. "The sorting hat! It wasn't telling us that the houses had to join together, but that the founders heirs needed to join together to fight."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Fifth year, when Hermione was nagging us about the sorting hat's song. That's what it said, the houses shouldn't be separate, but together as one." Harry said.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Hermione said smiling. "You listened to me!"

Harry laughed. "Well you did make a point of making it known that you wanted us to listen closely." He said.

"Well, I see that everyone is understanding of the situation. Did you have any other questions, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." Harry said. "I feel we should leave you to your work now. Maybe I will come by one day soon so we can have a nice chat."

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Of course, Harry. My door is always open."


	22. The Time of Peace

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**The Time Of Peace**

Harry began to calm considerably over the next week. The DA was no longer being trained, as people were preparing for NEWTS, OWLS and finals. Harry also saw that there was no longer a need for the DA to be around. This saddened him slightly, as it meant he had nothing to take his mind off Quidditch.

The Marauders continued to hone their skills, though nowhere near as vigorously as before. They began spending much more of their time just being normal married teens. This seemed enough for them all at the time. Even Harry was finding it fun to sneak out of school and hang out in the Three Broomsticks without worrying that there would be an attack. With the problems that now seemed years past gone, Harry began to enjoy life in the wizarding world.

The only problem felt by all six were the stories that were continuously posted in the Daily Prophet, as well as the Quibbler. Many were slandering them because they wouldn't give interviews. Dumbledore managed to always successfully maneuver the reporters away from them, allowing them the chance to escape from the now threatening reporters quickly, for which they were all very grateful.

Harry and Serena began spending more time with Sam and Remus, trying to really get to know them both. The older couple also admitted to doing the same. They spent many evenings after class having tea in Remus and Sam's place in the teachers quarters. This was the time when Harry felt the most at peace. He felt like he had a family now, even though he knew that soon enough he would have his own parents, as well as his first godfather, returned to him. He had no doubt the spell would work now. The Ring said he needed magic unlike many that ever lived, and he had found a way to tap into a power greater than any had ever known.

The six decided to wait until after finals to make plans about what to do next. There was some talk of the three couples going their own way for a while, but mostly it was just jokes passed around. After all they had been through none were ready to separate just yet. They all felt to close to one another to just leave and follow a different path from the others.

Harry had returned to Dumbledore's office a few times in the week just to talk. He found that this was rather relaxing, as Dumbledore was one of the few people who wouldn't ask him questions he didn't want to answer. They had a mutual agreement. Harry would stop trying to know everything, and Dumbledore would leave all his questions of that day to be pondered by himself till Harry was ready to talk about it.

It wasn't until a leak at the Ministry released the happening on the day of the final battle that Harry began to feel the strain of his new celebrity. Before he had been famous, but now he was beyond fame. People would literally travel from all over the country just to shake his hand. Though he felt honored at being treated this way, it slowly killed all hope that he could just be a normal teenage boy leading a regular life. When Harry read the paper for the first time, which was when someone asked him to sign their copy, he sighed deeply. Seeing that he couldn't escape it, he read what everyone thought was so amazing.

_Harry Potter Defeats You-know-who!_

_The true events come direct from the Minister's Office._

_Just today a report straight from the desk of the Minister of Magic_

_states that Harry Potter was directly involved in the defeat, and_

_death, of You-know-who on the day of Friday, March 27.._

_In the report it says that Serena Potter, wife of Harry, and Hermione_

_Weasley, wife of Ronald Weasley and friend of Harry Potter, were_

_abducted in the attack on Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter was taken ill after the battle, due to what was called_

_'massive magic drain', and only awoke a week after the battle. It _

_was then he formulated a plan to rescue his wife and friend._

_With the help of a mysterious group known only as 'The Order of_

_The Phoenix', his friends, as well as every auror and the Minister_

_himself, Harry Potter led an assault against You-know-who._

_Also, during this time, two of his friends were holding back inside_

_Hogwarts, preparing the students for another battle, one which _

_again took place at the school. Neville and Ginerva Longbottom_

_prepared the school for attack on the knowledge of Harry Potter._

_The events surrounding the end of Voldemort are sketchy at best,_

_being as only Harry Potter, his wife, and his two friends were the _

_only ones to see the events take place, and they all refuse to give_

_interviews, even to the Ministry. All we know for sure is that _

_You-know-who was destroyed on that day._

_After an intense battle in You-know-who's stronghold, The Order of_

_The Phoenix, as well as the aurors followed Harry and his friends _

_again in battle, this time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _

_Wizardry._

_After what many are calling the most gruesome battle ever fought,_

_again the side of good triumphed over evil. This is all we know with_

_certainty, as the rest of these events require the knowledge of those_

_who were there, and none seem willing to talk. We will keep you up_

_to date on the events as they are presented to us._

Harry sighed as he read this. When Harry had chosen not to stand in the spotlight, it seemed that people were trying to drag him into it. He was not ashamed, embarrassed, or even worried about what would happen if he spoke about that day, he just wasn't ready to admit to himself the destruction he had caused, even though it was mostly mental to the ones who he cared about.

* * *

Serena began to notice Harry acting much like he had when he had been thrown into fame unknowingly. He was becoming more distant with everyone, even them. She cursed the papers repeatedly whenever she noticed him daydreaming or just looking to be in deep thought, and replied with 'I'm fine' every time someone asked him how he was.

Hermione and Ron were worried to, but for another reason. They had always known Harry was strong, but now they saw what was happening to him and they felt horrible. He no longer seemed to have the strength he used to. It all started when Voldemort was defeated, but had disappeared the next day. Ever since the Daily Prophet started printing reports from the Ministry, the look of surrender had entered Harry's eyes.

Neither of them knew what was causing it, but they had an idea. They were worried that Harry had found no reason to keep on going. All he wanted was to disappear from the fame that had been given to him, and now just when he thought he had found the way, it only seemed to get worse. They started talking with Serena about this constantly, since Harry was very seldom seen, spending a lot of his time with Dumbledore. It seemed as if the Headmaster was the only one Harry felt he could talk to freely.

"What are we going to do about him?" Hermione asked.

"The question is, what can we do?" Serena said. "He has closed himself off again. Remus can't even shake him out of it. He won't talk to Sirius about it, he keeps saying Sirius will ask questions he isn't ready to answer just yet. He definitely doesn't talk to me. The only one he does talk to is Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but at least after he talks to Dumbledore, he seems a bit better." Ron said.

"Until the next morning when the Prophet appears." Serena said. "Then he's back to closing himself up again."

"He's always been like that though." Hermione said. "The only time he wasn't was when he wanted to be in the paper. Do you remember when Lockhart used to always drag him into pictures?"

"How can I forget?" Ron asked. "That git almost let Ginny get killed! Thank god my wand was broken."

"Lockhart always was a git, though." Serena said. "I'd met him a few times, and he'd always hit on me, bragging about how famous he was."

"Yeah, that is what he was good for." Ron said. "He could run his mouth like nobody's business."

"But what has that got to do with how Harry's acting now?" Serena asked.

"Whenever fame if forced on Harry, he withdraws from everyone. Even us." Hermione said.

"I know." Serena said sadly. "I just wish he would talk to me like he talks to Dumbledore."

* * *

"I see it in their eyes, sir." Harry said.

"What is it that you see, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I see the pain in their eyes." Harry said sadly. "I see how they are torturing themselves for what happened that day. That's why I won't talk about it, and why I asked them to agree not to as well. I was hoping we could forget that day and only remember that we were free of the worries before it."

"Harry, that is not always best." Dumbledore said. "Sometimes, one cannot forget by pushing it away, but only hide it and have it turn inwards. Muggles call it... post traumatic stress disorder. Wizards call it only what it is though, depression of war."

"But wouldn't Serena know if that was the case with them?" Harry asked. "She was an auror before, surely she would remember something like that."

"I'm not referring to them, Harry." Dumbledore said. "They are suffering, yes. It is not what you are thinking however. You are the one suffering from this. You see depression in everyone, but you don't realize that they are suffering now because you are suffering and not talking about it."

"What right do I have not to suffer sir?" Harry asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I practically forced them into all the battles we have had. I knew they would follow me, but I made no effort to make the battles less tragic. Most times I only increased the tragedy. Because of me, my friend and wife were kidnapped, all of my friends were almost killed, and all just so I could wake up without worrying whether anyone would be chasing me and my friends."

"Yes, Harry, you knew they would follow you." Dumbledore said. "But you are not to blame for that. You did not force them to follow you, never said they had no choice. Every person in this war had a choice on our side to say the least. Tragedy comes in all wars, and you suffer more than anyone for those who died in this one. You are not to blame for this war, Harry. It was not you who caused Tom to come and seek you out. You did not ask to be, forgive me, the boy who lived. You only asked to lead a normal life, and have done much to bring that to life.

"Look at you now, Harry. You have friends who you love, a beautiful and charming wife, a family, and no more worries of dark wizards hunting you. You have the chance to do whatever you wish, and nothing to stop you from doing so. Yet still you suffer so much for something you had no control over." Dumbledore said. "Maybe it is time to let go of your pain, Harry."

"What should I do now, sir?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "I don't want to be an auror anymore, but I don't think I should just sit around with all the money I have and do nothing for the rest of my life. I need some kind of purpose, a job or something. I don't know really, I just hate the idea of surrendering to having no real purpose for being around anymore."

"Harry, that is a problem everyone faces. It is very normal." Dumbledore said, smiling. "People always wonder what they should do after school. You have more extenuating circumstances, of course. What you should do is think of a plan, and go with it. As you have said, Marauders always succeed in their plans."

"How did you know-" Harry started. "Never mind. When you feel the time is right, you will tell me." He added.

"Ah, Harry, I see you are learning." Dumbledore said, smiling happily. "If you are looking for advice as to what to do for now, you should talk to your friends, explain to them what I have said, and let them help you. They will do far better than the old man sitting before you now."

"You have helped me more than you give yourself credit for." Harry said, smiling slightly. "Thank you, sir. Not all Headmaster's would like their free time intruded upon by one of their students."

"Ah, but I never mind." Dumbledore said. "I also think I may have to be considered your friend or else soon we will be parting ways, and I have grown quite fond of you Harry."

"You are a friend to me sir." Harry said. "But in school, I know the rules have to be different. I cannot be other than a student while we are both here, or it would look like favoritism."

"Yes, I know that as well." Dumbledore said. "But during our times in this office, know that unless you are called here, you are a friend and always will be."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

* * *

The next week was filled with very little talk as it was time for the NEWTS. None of the Marauders worried much about them however, as they all planned a life in the muggle world for long enough for all tests to be forgotten. They took the tests with ease knowing that they would pass most of them anyway. On the last day of tests, they returned to their common room to find Dobby and Winky had left them a large selections of sweets and butterbeer. As they all sat and began to eat and drink, Harry decided it was time to talk to his friends as Dumbledore had suggested.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah, of course mate." Ron said.

"We've been waiting for a while for you to talk to us." Hermione said.

"It's about damn time!" Serena said.

"Agreed!" Neville and Ginny said.

"We've been worried bout you, Harry." Neville said.

"Yup." Ginny said.

"Well, it might not be so hard then." Harry began. "Well, you all know I've been talking to Dumbledore almost constantly. I haven't been able to talk to you guys because I felt responsible for all the death you guys have seen. Dumbledore said I am suffering from something called depression of war."

"Oh god, Harry." Serena said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've only known for a week, and with the exams none of us looked much like we were very talkative." Harry said. "I don't even really know what it is. I just felt like I caused you guys too much pain leading you all into war the way I did. I feel like I forced you guys into something that you didn't want to do just to help me."

"Harry, you git!" Ginny said. "We have never done anything other than what we wanted to. We chose to help you, you didn't force us!"

"She's right, you are a git to think that." Ron said, smiling at Harry. "We joined you willingly, I would do it again if I could help."

"You see the trouble you cause yourself by not talking to us." Serena said.

"We all promised not to talk about that day." Harry said.

"We did it for you." Serena said. "We can talk about it. We have talked about it, just not around you, or reporters. Why didn't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I'd have to admit that I almost died, that I only defeated Voldemort because of luck, and not some wonderful act of knowledge, because if I said all this I'd have to admit that it was my fight and I dragged you all into it." Harry said. "I don't know, love. I just couldn't talk about it."

"Harry, we knew you almost died." Hermione said. "We thought you did, and I still don't know how you didn't. I saw the spell hit you."

"No, you saw a spell come at me, and me standing there." Harry said. "What you didn't see was me move to the side and then move back instantly. You didn't see me jump out of my body and try to figure out a way to beat him either. You definitely didn't see the soul of Voldemort."

"That's how you did it?" Serena asked. "Here I thought you just had the balls to take the killing curse head on, and got lucky."

"Damn, maybe I should have talked about this before." Harry said, laughing. "No, that was luck though. I figured out what the prophecy meant just when he removed my shield and sent the spell. If it weren't for that, I probably would have died from the shock of having my shield removed."

"So that is what you were afraid of all this time?" Serena asked. "That we would think you were a fraud, or was it that you were worried you would be admitting you were a fraud?"

"I don't know, Serena." Harry said. "You guys had so much faith that I would win without even trying, I was afraid if you all knew the truth that you might be disappointed."

"How could we be disappointed, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You told us when we were creating Dumbledore's Army that most of what happened when you fought Voldemort was luck."

"Yeah, so for once you didn't have all the answers. What does that matter? We never expected you to know exactly what to do." Ginny said. "We just expected you to win."

"And that's exactly what you did, mate." Ron said, smiling cheerfully. "Kicked his sorry ass back to where ever it was he came from, and came out smiling about it at that!"

"Stop worrying that we will think less of you, Harry." Neville said. "We are your friends, and we know that you don't always know your next move. But we also know you improvise well."

"Damn straight." Serena said. "Just look at what you have done for all of us with a little improvising. Ron and Hermione are married and agreeing at times. Hermione is finally relaxed about her perfection of schoolwork, and Ron is one of the six best students in class. Neville is one of the most confident people in the world now, though a lot of that credit goes to Gin, if you hadn't offered him a hand it wouldn't have happened. Ginny is happy and stronger than she ever was. Hell, Harry, just look at me. I'm happy, for god's sake. I've never been this happy before."

"I wasn't alone in the help you all had. You guys did the same. We all did this together. I didn't change anyone, I just stood by while everyone grew up and hoped some of it rubbed off on me." Harry said.

"It was because of you that we grew up, or grew down in my case." Serena said, smiling. "We all grew up, even you. So you made some hasty moves in life. Who doesn't? In the end all that matters is we are all here safe and happy. So why don't you just focus on that?"

"I'll try Serena." Harry said. "I really will."

"About time." Serena said, kissing him deeply.


	23. Is This the End?

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Is This The End?**

Harry still refused interviews, but seemed to be accepting the fame that was coming to him easier then before. He was still a bit quiet, and more than a little put off by the increasing number of people who wanted him to autograph things. Serena, Ron, and Hermione began shielding him from the barrage of fans whenever they were out of the common room. Serena watched as he became more thoughtful again, but wasn't worried this time, as Harry told her he was thinking of what they should do next.

In the middle of May, they received their results for the NEWTs. Hermione was saying she had twelve, which meant she had received a NEWT in all her classes. Ron had received nine, one in DADA, charms, transfiguration, herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and one in the advanced forms of DADA, charms, and transfiguration. Ginny had received nine as well, same as Ron except for astronomy in place of advanced DADA. Neville was more than happy that he had seven, which was only because he had not taken advanced DADA or transfiguration. Serena had been happy when she saw she received the same NEWT score as Ginny, meaning they had both passed everything.

Harry was confused over his NEWT scores. He had taken the same classes as Ginny and Serena, but the list said he had eleven instead of nine. He showed it to Serena, who was equally puzzled. Neither could figure out the other two classes. Animagus training and the DA were not considered classes. The animagus training was illegal, even though Kingsley had swept the knowledge of this under the rug, saying all six deserved some kind of compensation for saving the wizarding world, and the DA was made only to help in the war, and everyone was told it was not a class. Harry walked up to the staff table with his results in hand and gave them to Dumbledore.

"Sir, how can I have eleven NEWTs when I only had ten classes, and one of them I received the NEWT early?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I was wondering if that was the reason for this visit." Dumbledore said. "I saw fit to give you those two NEWTs personally, for your advancement in Legilimency as well as Occlumency. They saved us from many losses, and I felt this should be rewarded."

"I see." Harry said. He smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"There is no reason to thank me, Harry. You earned those all on your own. As a matter of fact you did this despite what Severus was doing to prevent you from mastering the art." Dumbledore said.

"Shit! I forgot." Harry said. He looked at Conrad Snape now. "Close your eyes for a moment, Professor."

"What are you going to do to me now!" Snape said angrily. "Plan to cause me further agony?"

"If you close your eyes, I will show you." Harry said. "That means you must trust me against your better judgment. That is the only way you will know."

"Conrad, I do not believe Harry means you harm." Dumbledore said. "If harm comes to you, I will see to it that he is punished."

Snape closed his eyes, and felt something in his mind. It was not the cold violent act he had felt before, but warm and friendly. He began to feel memories flood back to him, memories that he lost when Harry attacked him before interrogating Malfoy. The memories were happy and fond, showing Conrad and Severus in their younger years, before war, vengeance, and dark magic corrupted Severus. Conrad smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I might be able to fix what was done, but you have to know he wasn't the man you loved as a brother when I did what I did. He would have let a family die so Voldemort could find me. He would have killed me himself if he could and Dumbledore was not around."

"I know, but still he was my friend, and my brother." Snape said. "I will miss him, but you are right. Why is it you did not use what I was hiding against me? You could have told anyone what I thought and they would have assumed me a Death Eater."

"At one time, I might have." Harry said. "But someone very close to me once said 'The world isn't split between good men and Death Eaters'. Your reasons for thinking I should die were the same as my reasons for fighting Voldemort. I cannot blame you for feeling pain, or suffering. You made no move to kill me anyway. It was just a thought of revenge for the man who was closest to you."

"That is what he was hiding Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes sir. He hid the thoughts that he had of killing me, screaming that it was Snape's revenge. That is why I restored his memories, which I should have done after it happened, but I wasn't quite myself then." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand, Harry. I was wondering if I might have a word with you tonight, my friend?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I think the six of us are supposed to be celebrating our NEWTs." Harry said. "Could I come by your office tomorrow?"

"That would be fine, Harry." Dumbledore said. "You deserve a celebration, now more than ever. Have fun. Now you need to go, as classes start in a few moments."

"Yes, sir." Harry said. Nodding to the teachers he added "Good day sirs, miss." before he walked away from the table.

"I felt like killing him, and the boy apologized to me?" Snape asked Dumbledore. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Harry Potter would." Dumbledore said. "He knows the pain of losing those you love, and has acted in much the same way as you wished to act."

"He really is something at times." Remus said. "He would have made his parents so proud."

"I'm sure he does, regardless of whether they are here or not." Dumbledore said. "However, I have a feeling they may not be gone from us for long."

"What are you talking about, Albus?" Remus asked.

"Just a feeling I have." Dumbledore said, smiling. "I find myself beginning to hope it is right."

* * *

Harry found himself enjoying the seventh year celebration over their NEWTs, which was joined by those rejoicing that the OWLs were over. All the seventh years were sending letters to their parents, telling them how many NEWTs they received, except Harry and Serena who had told Remus and Sam in person. Remus kindly acted surprised, though he knew their scores previously. He acted surprised as they spoke excitedly about the scores, before they both realized they had no purpose for needing the NEWTs yet. Then they gave up on that thought and continued being excited about their results.

The celebration in Gryffindor tower was sponsored by the Weasley twins themselves, who had brought all kinds of treats and tricks for them all to enjoy. Also, there was enough butterbeer to keep them all drinking till next year, and many were planning on trying such a thing. Harry and Serena enjoyed the atmosphere with their friends. They were all just sitting around, talking to each other while music played and people were dancing wildly. Harry laughed as he saw that the Head Girl and seventh year prefect were ignoring the fact that many were sharing rooms with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Harry decided to help everyone by breaking the charm that kept the boys from entering the girls dorms.

Harry finally remembered the one important thing the ring had said to him. The thing that made him want this war ended quickly. Excusing himself from the party he went to the Marauder's common room and sat down. Thinking of how to say this he asked the ring carefully.

"Do you remember telling me that you knew the secret to bring back the people I love?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. I remember."

"Well, the war is over. Voldemort is defeated. I would like to know."

"There is a ritual you must perform. It has to be done only on the middle night of the full moon, and you must have two items to perform the spell."

"What do I need?"

"The hand of an Ashikal beast, and a necklace of death."

"How do I find them?"

"They are dark items, Harry Potter. You will have to find a way to get them on your own, as I do not know such things."

"Alright, what do I have to do with them?"

"That matters not. You must get the items before I will tell you more. I fear you may try the ritual without these things otherwise."

"I understand. You are probably right. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Harry Potter."

Harry stood, but no longer feeling like joining the party again he decided to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day found Harry standing in front of the Gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. The doors password was no longer 'M&Ms' however. Harry was about to leave discouraged, when he thought of how ridiculous that was. Using his power he felt the word come to him and smiled warmly.

"The Marauder's heir." Harry said cheerfully.

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, allowing Harry to walk up the steps. Harry felt a sadness come over him, thinking how many times he had taken these steps and talked to Dumbledore. True, most times he came because he was asked to, or needed the answers to questions, or came with important news. But every time he entered the office, Dumbledore was always happy to see him, and most times acted as if it was not a problem that he came in. In all the time since he had been a wizard, he had realized that Dumbledore had treated him like a friend. It saddened him greatly to think that when he left school this last time he would no longer find it as easy to see Dumbledore when he wanted to talk to him. Knocking on the door calmly, he smiled again as he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry entered and sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, as was his normal routine. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come last night." Harry said. "I hope this wasn't an order instead of a request."

"No, Harry, it was a request." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye returned to him as he spoke to Harry. "I have something I would like to tell you."

"Okay, sir." Harry said calmly, listening intently to Dumbledore's words.

"Harry, I remember that you said you didn't know what to do after school." Dumbledore started. "Well, a friend of mine in America is looking for a group of people to tell them of some of the things that have been happening here with the Ministry and Voldemort. They do not want to know anything about the boy who lived. This I swear to you.

"Well, when I was told of this, I thought of you and your friends. You had already expressed a desire to leave Britain, and I felt that maybe this would offer a chance to do this, as well as help some dear friends of mine. If you accept this, your travel will be paid by the Ministry of course, as well as receiving passports for you and your friends immediately. I wish you would stay, as I have grown to enjoy our talks immensely, and I would of course offer you Remus' job as he is thinking of retiring and spending his time with Sam, but I know you do not yet feel comfortable with the new found celebrity you have acquired. America would be different from here. No one would recognize you as Harry Potter, or a wizard at all for that matter, unless you let them know, which I know you won't. Does this idea suit you, Harry?"

Harry sat amazed at what Dumbledore was offering. A chance to leave England, get away from his fame, hopefully find a way to be free. Harry smiled at Dumbledore. "It sounds perfect to me, but I must, of course, ask my friends if they would join me." He said.

"Of course, Harry. Though I have a feeling they will say yes immediately." Dumbledore said to him, smiling.

"I agree with you, of course." Harry said. "I have a question, Professor, if you have the time."

"Always Harry. Feel free." Dumbledore said.

"Where would I find a hand of an Ashikal beast, and a necklace of death?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Dumbledore sat quiet for a minute before answering. "I'm sorry, Harry. That is something I cannot help you with. I have heard of such things, but have never seen them to tell you whether they can be found by easy methods or not." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you would take such things up with the government in America. They seem to have better resources than the Ministry does." He added, smiling.

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "I'll talk with everyone and get back to you soon with an answer."

"I know you will, Harry." Dumbledore said almost too cheerfully.

Harry was thoughtful for a minute. Dumbledore was hiding something from him. Harry could feel it, but he could not tell what it was. Harry knew that Dumbledore always had a reason for hiding things, and thought that this could possibly be something with his reasons for sending him to America. Deciding against asking he rose quietly, wondering what Dumbledore was getting him into now.

"Goodbye, sir." Harry said.

"Please Harry, call me Albus." Dumbledore said smiling. "Goodbye for now."

* * *

His friends had quickly agreed that the job Dumbledore offered them all was great considering their current plans to leave for America after school anyway. Harry informed Dumbledore immediately, and they were given all the necessary items a week before school ended. The last few days of school passed quickly for them all.

All too soon they were leaving the school, and had only a few days until they left. Those days passed quickly as well, spending a lot of time shopping for things they wanted or needed. Knowing they were traveling in muggle fashion meant a variety of new clothes were needed, especially since they had all grown over the year. Also, Harry helped them all get their licenses.

The day they were to leave, they all stood at the terminal of the airport with their families. After promising they would return every Christmas, no matter how long they were gone, they walked quietly to the waiting area. As they sat there they all thought of what was waiting for them in America. As they boarded the plane Serena spoke to Harry quietly to avoid being overheard.

"I guess this means the Marauder's adventures are over, huh?" Serena said sadly. "I keep asking myself if this is the end of all of our fun and excitement. What do you think Harry? Is it the end?"

Harry thought of everything that lay ahead of him. He had to find a way to get the items needed for bringing his parents and Sirius back, adjust to life in a new place that was different from everything he had ever known, inform people of the state of things in England, and manage to stay a normal teenager and husband, despite whatever surprises Dumbledore had in store for them. With all this in store for him, he doubted his life would be boring anytime soon.

"Somehow," Harry said as a smile formed on his lips. "I think this is only the beginning, love."


End file.
